Segundas Intenções
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Para toda ação há uma segunda intenção? Lílian tem certeza que sim, principalmente se essa ação for de Tiago Potter... Fanfic Concluido
1. Perdendo a cabeça

Segundas Intenções  
  
Resumo: Para toda ação há uma segunda intenção? Lílian tem certeza que sim, principalmente se essa ação for de Tiago Potter...  
  
Disclaimer: No dia em que nevar no Deserto do Saara Harry Potter pertencerá a mim ^^'  
  
Nota da autora: Antes de qualquer coisa esse fic contém spoiler da Ordem da Fênix então se você ainda não leu o livro e caso não queria caso o que acontece é melhor que não leia. Ainda estou muito chateada porque a titia J.K matou o meu personagem favorito (ou pelo menos deu um chá de sumiço nele por um livro) então resolvi escrever este fic sobre os marotos enquanto a vontade de escrever com o Harry não volta...  
  
Capitulo 01 - Perdendo a cabeça  
  
Lílian acordou cedo naquele 1° de setembro, estava ansiosa para regressar a escola. Aquele seria seu ultimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela sabia que sentiria saudade das aulas, das conversas durante a viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, não iria sentir nem um pouco de falta de Tiago Potter e suas infinitas investidas!  
  
A jovem tratou logo de trocar de roupa e sair do quarto pensando logo em outra coisa, não estava afim de ficar de mal-humor tão cedo por causa de um idiota e que não merecia sequer um segundo de sua atenção.  
  
- Bom dia, querida - a Sra. Evans disse sorrindo assim que a filha entrou na cozinha. - Ansiosa?  
  
- Muitíssimo - Lílian respondeu, animada. - Esse ano vou fazer aquele teste de que lhe falei... Os N.I.E.Ms  
  
- Ah sim, eu me lembro... - a senhora disse parecendo fazer um pouco de esforço para lembrar do que se tratava. - Espero que você se saia bem.  
  
- Eu tenho que tirar uma nota boa, eu fui bem nos N.O.Ms, mas para ser auror preciso de uma nota excelente agora...  
  
- Fale língua de gente, garota! - Petúnia, a irmã mais velha de Lílian, acabara de entrar. Lílian lançou um dos seus piores olhares a irmã. - Não quero que nenhum vizinho escute você falando essas esquisitices...  
  
- Não se preocupe, irmãzinha... - Lílian disse, com desdém. - Se algum trouxa me ouvir falando em N.I.E.M não vai desconfiar que estou falando de Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia - acrescentou já começando a rir da expressão de horror que a irmã fez a menção da palavra magia. - Ah, Petúnia, ainda tenho alguns caramelos, você não quer um? Quem sabe não tem a "sorte" de pegar um gosto de vomito de novo... - a jovem nem pode terminar a frase pois Petúnia já saíra correndo.  
  
- Você não deveria implicar tanto com a sua irmã, Lílian - a Sra. Evans disse em um tom de censura.  
  
- Ah, mamãe, se ela não implicasse tanto comigo eu não implicaria com ela! - Lílian disse, impaciente. - Estou farta! Petúnia se acha mais do que eu...  
  
- Engraçado... Ela diz o mesmo de você.  
  
- A senhora sabe que eu não me acho mais que ela! Petúnia está sempre de nariz empinado só porque arrumou um namorado, que, diga-se de passagem, é tão tonto quando ela - Lílian disse, começando a se servir. - Ainda bem que não pretendo ter filhos... Eles não teriam tios muito bons.  
  
A senhora não gostou do comentário da filha, mas não disse nada. Lílian tomou seu café em silêncio lendo o exemplar do Profeta Diário que a coruja acabara de trazer. A manchete falava sobre assassinatos misteriosos que andavam acontecendo. Lílian não ficou preocupada, sabia que em Hogwarts estaria segura.  
  
Às 10hs o Sr. Evans apareceu todo nervosismo para levar uma Lílian toda sorrisos para a estação de King's Cross . Durante o percurso Lílian conversou com os pais sobre as perspectivas para o ultimo ano.  
  
Depois de uma demorada despedida dos pais, Lílian atravessou as barreiras nove e dez. Ainda lembrava-se como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que atravessou a barreira para o Mundo Mágico, estava morrendo de medo do que iria encontrar, mas Tiago a ajudou... Lílian balançou a cabeça tentando tirar tais lembranças da mente. Aquilo fazia muito tempo e Potter não demonstrou ser nem metade do que ela imaginara.  
  
Assim que entrou no trem dirigiu-se para as ultimas cabines onde suas companheiras de dormitório e amigas costumavam ficar.  
  
- Lily! - uma jovem loira e de belos olhos azuis exclamou quando ela abriu a porta da cabine, e logo se viu sendo puxada para dentro da cabine e sendo abraçada pela garota.  
  
- Calma, Camile... - Lílian disse começando a ficar sem ar.  
  
- Ah, desculpe - ela disse sorrindo, soltando a amiga e a ajudando a colocar o malão para dentro. - Você não deveria estar na cabine dos monitores?  
  
- Devia, mas tenho muito o que contar a vocês - Lílian disse acomodando-se perto da janela. - E, além disso, é a nossa ultima viajem no Expresso de Hogwarts...  
  
- Nem me fale - Camile disse, tristemente. - Vou passar o ano chorando!!!  
  
- Não seja exagerada, Mile - outra jovem retrucou entrando na cabine. Lílian e Camile abriram um sorriso ao ver uma outra jovem morena, de cabelos volumosos e olhos castanhos parada no portal. Camile praticamente repetiu seu abraço "quebra-costelas" que deu em Lílian na pobre jovem, mas ela não reclamou.  
  
- Naty, não sabe como eu senti saudades... - Lílian disse levantando para cumprimentar a amiga.  
  
- Claro, sentiu tanta falta que não aceitou nenhum dos convites que eu fiz pra você ir lá em casa - a menina resmungou, decepcionada.  
  
- Ah, é que eu tinha que estudar... - Lílian disse, corando.  
  
- Tudo bem - Naty fez um gesto de impaciência. - Eu estava brincando, desisti de te chamar pra ir lá em casa desde o N.O.M.  
  
Lílian olhou para a amiga um pouco emburrada pelo comentário, mas logo começou a falar sobre suas férias ("QUE FÉRIAS?" - Camile exclamou). Natalie e Camile eram as melhores amigas de Lílian, se conheciam desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. As duas eram muito diferentes, Natalie era mais "zen", muitíssimo calma e era a mais centrada das três. Já Camile era o oposto, tinha "cabeça-quente" e por qualquer motivo já ia pra briga...  
  
- Acho que é melhor ir até a cabine dos monitores, deve ter alguma recomendação da McGonagall - Lílian disse se aproximando da porta. - Além disso, tenho que falar com o...  
  
- Comigo? - perguntou uma voz abrindo a porta da cabine de repente fazendo com que Lílian desse um pulo pra trás de susto.  
  
- A ultima pessoa que eu poderia estar querendo ver era você, Potter! - Lílian disse entre os dentes tentando intimida-lo, mas como era de costume, ele sorriu.  
  
- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de você, minha flor - ele disse dando um lírio para ela. Lílian olhou da flor para o rapaz, pegou a flor meio que a contra gosto.  
  
- Agora será que dá pra dar o fora daqui? - ela perguntou, irritada.  
  
- Está tão nervosa assim por causa do novo cargo? - Tiago continuou a sorrir gentilmente. - Se quiser posso te ajudar...  
  
- Não, muito obrigada, Potter, se eu aceitasse sua ajuda para as tarefas da monitoria o castelo viraria de cabeça para baixo... - Lílian retrucou com desdém.  
  
- Tiago, você tem que vir aqui agora... Os marotos correm sérios riscos! - Sirius apareceu de repente sabe-se lá de onde. - Oi, Lílian... - cumprimentou rapidamente a garota e já continuou falando. - Se não bastasse o Remo quase nos arruinar com aquela história de monitor, ele acabou de me dizer que vai ser o monitor chefe da Grifinória!  
  
- Ah, o Remo vai ser o monitor? - Lílian perguntou demonstrando que gostara da noticia. - Quem sabe agora como monitor chefe ele não consiga controlar vocês dois...  
  
- Duvido - Sirius disse, irritado. - Não é só porque agora ele é o senhor poderoso da Grifinória que vai nos parar... O que me preocupa é fato de um maroto ser um monitor chefe!  
  
- Isso realmente é uma desgraça, Sirius... - Lílian disse, sarcástica. - Agora, querem fazer o favor de ir discutir na cabine de vocês? - Tiago, que estava muito calado para o gosto de Lílian, colocou a mão no bolso e pegou o pomo com que sempre andava.  
  
- Então, depois a gente se fala - ele disse brincando com pomo. - De preferência em Hogsmeade ou... - Lílian nem terminou de ouvir o que ele estava falando e bateu com a porta na cara dele.  
  
- O que eu fiz, meu Deus? - Lílian exclamou, revoltada. - O que fiz de errado pra carregar um fardo como esse? Só posso ter atirado pedra na cruz na outra encarnação!  
  
- É melhor parar de se estressar, Lílian - Natalie falou, calmamente. - Por que você não aceita o convite dele logo de uma vez...  
  
- Ficou doida? - Lílian exclamou, revoltada. - Eu não sairia com Potter nem que ele fosse o ultimo homem da face da Terra!  
  
- A Lílian tem razão, Naty... Deixa o Tiago chamá-la mais um pouco! - Camile disse, ponderada. Lílian revirou os olhos.  
  
- O que eu quero é que ele pare de me chamar! - Lílian disse, aborrecida. - Não estou fazendo charme nem nada! O que afinal de contas ele viu em mim?  
  
- Você quer que eu faça uma lista pra você? - Natalie perguntou, sorrindo. - Quem sabe sejam seus olhos verdes...  
  
- Ou então os seus cabelos ruivos, lisos e sedosos... - Camile disse, começando a rir da cara de desgosto que Lílian fazia.  
  
- Seria o jeito meigo como você o trata? - Natalie perguntou com falsete.  
  
- Realmente eu sou meiguissíma com ele - Lílian resmungou, irritada. - Aquele garoto é irritante! Me faz perder a cabeça!  
  
- Então aceita o pedido dele logo de uma vez e se livra disso - Natalie disse começando a perder a paciência. - Ou será que você não quer que ele pare de te chamar? - acrescentou um pouco curiosa.  
  
- O quê? - Lílian exclamou, indignada. - Eu não vou aceitar sair com ele! Não vou ser mais uma na imensa lista que ele tem! Além disso, ele continua com aquelas manias péssimas dele! Viu como ele fica tentando se exibir com aquele pomo? É irritante! E quer saber, não vou discutir mais com vocês - e saiu pisando duro da cabine.  
  
- Ela é teimosa demais - Natalie comentou assim que a amiga saiu.  
  
"Eu não vou aceitar e pronto!", Lílian pensava, aborrecida. "Ele nunca vai crescer, parece mais o menino do que um rapaz!". E ainda com os pensamentos em Tiago, foi falar com Remo para saber do que deveria fazer como monitora- chefe. 


	2. Coisas que não mudam

Capitulo 02 – Coisas que não mudam  
  
Uma semana se passou. Lílian andava muito atarefada, pois além da quantidade de exercícios que os professores passavam, tinha que cumprir seus deveres como monitora-chefe, coisa que não era muito fácil com Tiago Potter e Sirius Black soltos pela escola. Naquela tarde estava na sala comunal da Grifinória com Remo tentando terminar de fazer um relatório que McGonagall pedira.  
  
Entre tantos deveres e relatórios pelo menos uma coisa boa havia acontecido. Tiago não a chamava para sair desde aquele dia no trem. E também não estava por perto agora.  
  
"Deve estar aumentando a lista de /i dele", ela pensou olhando pela janela tentando localiza-lo, mas os jardins estavam apinhados.  
  
- Algum problema, Lílian? – Lupin perguntou notando a distração dela. – Imagino que você esteja cansada, afinal hoje é domingo, deveríamos descansar – acrescentou gentilmente.  
  
- Ah, não tem problema – Lílian fez um gesto de impaciência e voltou a escrever. – Se eu não estivesse arrumando este relatório com você, estaria estudando, não tenho tempo para diversão ou descanso.  
  
- Acho que você não deveria se forçar tanto – Remo disse, preocupado. – Seu corpo e sua mente precisam de descanso.  
  
Lílian levantou a cabeça e fitou o rapaz. Ela sempre achou que dos marotos, Remo era o mais interessante, não por ser bonito, ele estava sempre com uma aparência de que estava muito cansado, e se fosse por beleza ela gostaria de Sirius que era o mais bonito dos quatro. Lílian achava Remo interessante pois ele era inteligente e sensato. Na verdade ela se sentia bem a vontade com ele, coisa que não acontecia com uma /u pessoa.  
  
- Não precisa ficar preocupado – ela sorriu. – Se por acaso eu ver que não agüento diminuo meu tempo de estudo.  
  
- Por que você estuda tanto afinal de contas? – o rapaz perguntou, curioso, mas achando que fora indiscreto acrescentou. – Digo, normalmente as outras meninas não são ligadas tanto assim nos estudos...  
  
- Eu sempre tive dificuldade com magia, você sabe que eu sou filha de trouxas então só conheci bruxaria quando comecei a freqüentar a escola. As outras meninas normalmente são de famílias tradicionais como a prima do Sirius.  
  
- Narcisa é muito diferente de você! – Remo disse, sério. – E agora então que está namorando o Lucio Malfoy da Sonserina está se achando a rainha da escola. Cá entre nós, Narcisa é muito antipática, nem parece ser prima do Sirius.  
  
- Felizmente nunca falei com ela – Lílian disse rindo. – Mas ela vai poder seguir a carreira que quiser por ser uma Black, família distinta e nobre...  
  
- Duvido muito que Narcisa sirva pra outra coisa além de aprendiz de dondoca... – Remo disse fingindo preocupação. Lílian começou a rir novamente. – E quanto a você, tenho certeza de que passará no teste pra auror, ouvi você dizendo a Natalie que era isso que queria fazer...  
  
- É, mas se não passar tudo bem – Lílian disse, sorrindo. – Posso tentar fazer outra coisa. E você? O que quer fazer quando terminar a escola?  
  
- Ah – Remo exclamou e Lílian percebeu que o rapaz ficara um pouco constrangido. – Eu ainda não sei.Gosto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
- Vai ser professor? – Lílian exclamou, animada. – Acho que você será um ótimo professor. Se eu fosse ter filhos teria muito orgulho se eles fossem seus alunos – Lupin corou e voltou ao relatório.  
  
Passaram o resto do tempo concentrados no relatório, às vezes conversam, mas somente assuntos sem importância.  
  
- Pronto! Agora é só entregar! – Lupin disse, satisfeito.  
  
- Ainda bem. Estou morrendo de fome – Lílian disse dando uma breve olhada no relógio, juntou as penas e pergaminhos, jogou tudo dentro da mochila e levantou. – Se eu almoçar rápido ainda dá tempo estudar o assunto que a McGonagall passou ontem...  
  
- Lílian! – Remo exclamou, indignado. – O que falei entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro?  
  
- Eu não vou exagerar – a jovem sorriu e se aproximou dele. – O que acha de dermos um passeio mais tarde nos jardins?  
  
- Sério? – Remo perguntou, animado, porém "murchou" parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa. – Não vai dá...  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Tiago...  
  
- O que o Potter tem haver com isso? – Lílian perguntou, irritada.  
  
- Ele é meu amigo e não iria gostar se eu saísse com você – Remo respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, porém apenas com que Lílian ficasse mais zangada.  
  
- Em primeiro lugar, /i não sou /i dele pra ele ficar achando ruim com que eu saio ou deixo de sair e em segundo, /i não gosta de /i, só continua correndo atrás de mim porque eu sou única garota dessa escola que não dá bola pra ele! E quer saber, faça o que achar melhor, Remo – disse jogando a bolsa nas costas. – Eu só queria que tivéssemos um final de tarde agradável.  
  
- Tudo bem. Você venceu – Remo disse a segurando. – Mais tarde a gente da uma volta pelo jardim, não tem nada demais, não é? – Lílian sorriu, deu um beijo na bochecha dele e subiu para o dormitório.  
  
- Ou eu estou ficando louco ou meus olhos me enganaram – Sirius disse após um assovio. Ele e Tiago haviam acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal – Lílian Evans, a garota mais difícil de Hogwarts, te dando bola?  
  
- Não é nada disso, Almofadinhas – Remo disse, aborrecido. – Só vamos passear um pouco no final da tarde, só isso...  
  
- Passear? – Sirius disse com a voz arrastada sem conter um sorrisinho. – Sei... Trocar uns beijinhos, uns abraços... Pontas, meu velho, você vai ter que se dar por vencido porque a Lily caiu nos braços do nosso amigo lobinho...  
  
- Muito engraçado, Sirius – Remo exclamou, e agora estava realmente muito zangado. – O meu passeio com a Lílian não tem nada haver com os passeios que vocês dois costumam fazer nos finais de tarde, e de preferência com uma garota diferente toda tarde. Nós vamos conversar! Será que vocês ainda se lembram qual é o significado de conversa? – e subiu pisando duro.  
  
- Você não vai falar nada? – Sirius perguntou a Tiago que continuava calado.  
  
- Eu confio no Remo – ele disse passando a mão despreocupadamente pelos cabelos e largando-se na poltrona. – Ele não ficaria com a Lílian sabendo que eu gosto dela.  
  
- Sei... Vai confiando no Remo... – Sirius disse começando a rir. – Duvido que se a Lílian quiser alguma coisa hoje ele vai dizer que não só pra não desagradar o Tiaguinho... – acrescentou com falsete.  
  
- Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius! – Tiago exclamou, emburrado. – E não chama o Aluado de lobinho novamente, você sabe que ele fica irritado...  
  
- Ele sabe que é brincadeira – Sirius fez um gesto de impaciência. – E você viu o Rabicho? Não deu o ar de sua desgraça hoje...  
  
- Deve estar na cozinha enchendo o saco dos elfos domésticos... – Tiago disse, após um bocejo. – Tive uma idéia... Os dois monitores-chefes vão estar passeando hoje no jardim, não é?  
  
- Já saquei tudo, Pontas – Sirius disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Hora de devolver aquela azaração que o Ranhoso mandou.  
  
[...]  
  
Lílian entrou no quarto, jogou a bolsa na cama e desceu as escadas correndo para ir para o salão principal. Quando passou pelo Salão Comunal viu Tiago e Sirius cochichando no canto da sala, sabia que não poderia ser coisa boa, mas até agradeceu a Deus eles estarem tão compenetrados, pois nem a viram passar, e Lílian não teve que ouvir mais um daqueles "Oi, Lílian!" com cara de idiota que Tiago costumava dar sempre que tinha oportunidade.  
  
- Puxa, Lily! – Camile exclamou quando Lílian sentou-se ao lado dela. – Pensei que vocês não fossem terminar aquele relatório nunca!  
  
- Você por acaso tem idéia de quantas detenções Potter e Black têm? – Lílian resmungou, aborrecida. – Mal terminamos a primeira semana de aula de eles já conseguiram aprontar mais do que os alunos da Corvinal, da Lufa- lufa e da Sonserina juntos!  
  
- Deixa eles se divertirem, Lílian – Natalie disse, despreocupada.  
  
- Eu não ouvi isso! – Lílian exclamou, revoltada. – Gostaria de ver o que aconteceria se eles te aprontassem uma peça.  
  
- Bom, eles não iriam me fazer nada porque sou da Grifinória e os marotos não azaram os alunos da própria casa – Natalie disse, pensativa. – E se eles me azarassem eu não os iria deixa-los vivos pra contar a história...  
  
- Está vendo! – Lílian disse, triunfante. – Você também não concorda com o que eles fazem!  
  
- Não é bem assim. Acho que o que eles fazem o Snape é bem feito – Natalie disse, ponderada. Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Não adianta discutir com você! – disse, desgostosa.  
  
- Você vai ter tempo pra me ensinar aquele feitiço? – Camile perguntou observando a amiga se servir.  
  
- Ah, eu esqueci completamente que você havia me pedido pra estudar – Lílian disse, batendo a mão na testa. – Eu combinei com o Remo de ir dar uma volta pelo jardim, a gente pode ver isso depois?  
  
- Você vai sair com o Remo? – Camile perguntou estupefata.  
  
- Só vamos dar uma volta... – Lílian fez um gesto de impaciência.  
  
- O Tiago já sabe disso? – Natalie perguntou muitíssimo interessada.  
  
- Por que está perguntando isso? – Lílian retrucou, irritada.  
  
- Porque ele vai se irritar e Remo possivelmente vai ficar em maus lençóis! – Natalie disse animada.  
  
- Eu não sou namorada do Potter para ele se irritar! – Lílian disse praticamente gritando. – E isso não é nenhuma piada ou brincadeira pra você ficar tão animada!  
  
- Lily, minha amiga – Natalie começou calma. – Estou imaginando a cara do Tiago ao saber que vocês vão dar uma volta hoje, não é nada demais... Agora, pense comigo, você vai sair com um dos melhores amigos dele, o que você sentiria se eu ou a Mile saíssemos com a pessoa que você gosta?  
  
- Oras, eu...Eu iria... – Lílian tentou falar, mas não sabia o que responder.  
  
- Eu lhe digo o que você faria: Daria um escândalo dizendo que não somos suas amigas – Natalie disse, tranqüilamente. Às vezes Lílian se irritava com essa calma que a amiga tinha.  
  
- Acho que se você não fosse tão calma, Naty, faria isso agora também – Camile disse, pensativa, como resposta levou um safanão da amiga.  
  
- O que você está querendo dizer, Mile? – Lílian perguntou sem entender, porém, depois a ficha caiu. – VOCÊ ESTÁ INSUANDO QUE A NATY ESTÁ GOSTANDO DO... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Mile a puxou de volta para a cadeira.  
  
- Fala baixo, Lily! – exclamou, nervosa. – Quer que toda a escola saiba?  
  
- Desculpa, mas é que por essa eu realmente não esperava – Lílian disse ainda surpresa. – Mas, por que você nunca me disse nada, Naty? E se eu realmente me interessasse mais pelo Remo?  
  
- O meu tipo de gostar é bem incomum – Natalie respondeu, sorrindo. – Não me importo se ele não ficasse comigo, se ele quisesse ficar com você e fosse feliz já estava de bom tamanho – Lílian e Camile se entreolharam e intimamente concordaram, Naty era BEM louca. – Agora, o jeito de gostar do Tiago é diferente do meu, você poderia acabar com a amizade dos dois.  
  
- Eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse – Lílian disse, assustada. – Eles são tão amigos quanto eu sou amigas de você, está certo que Potter não é uma pessoa confiável e Remo não perderia muito se parasse de falar com ele, mas...  
  
- Você julga muito o Tiago apenas pelas ações dele, nunca parou pra pensar que ele faz isso apenas pra chamar a sua atenção! – Natalie disse e agora estava um pouco irritada.  
  
- Há outras maneiras de chamar minha atenção! – Lílian retrucou, aborrecida. – Mas tudo bem, eu vou falar com o Remo e cancelar o passeio, não pelo Potter, claro! Mas por você!  
  
- Também não vamos exagerar, Lily – Natalie fez um gesto de impaciência. – Se quer ir dar a tal volta com ele mais tarde vá, eu acho até bom porque você vai ter uma companhia agradável e vai se distrair um pouco. Eu só estou dizendo pra tomar cuidado com o Tiago, ele parece ser meio possessivo.  
  
- POSSESSIVO? – Lílian gritou, revoltada. – E quem disse que eu sou um objeto pra ele sentir que é meu dono?  
  
- Calma, Lily – Camile disse, olhando para os lados, muitos olhavam curiosos para o final da mesa onde as três almoçavam. Lílian se largou na cadeira e almoçou sem dizer uma mais nenhuma palavra.  
  
Depois do almoço as meninas voltaram para o dormitório, ficaram estudando até começar a anoitecer quando Remo apareceu batendo na porta.  
  
- Pronta? – perguntou, sorrindo. Lílian ainda lançou um olhar a Natalie que apenas sorriu e fez um sinal para que fosse.  
  
- Claro! – ela disse o acompanhando.  
  
Foram para os jardins, o clima estava um pouco frio, mas mesmo assim gostoso, Lílian adorava um friozinho. Sentaram-se diante do lago e ficaram conversando por um longo tempo.  
  
- ... E agora a minha querida irmãzinha resolveu casar! – Lílian dizia rindo. – Imagine só, Petúnia casada! Vai ser um verdadeiro estrago!  
  
- Pelo que você fala sua irmã deve uma daquelas trouxas fervorosas que se pudesse erradicaria todos os bruxos da face da Terra.  
  
- Pra mim isso é inveja... – Lílian disse, pensativa. – Ela queria ser bruxa, como não é, desconta no mundo mágico. Só pra piorar de vez a situação ela resolveu casar com um cara que detesta magia mais que ela... Pode dizer, estou perdida.  
  
- Você está perdida – Remo disse, sorrindo. – Ela não vai se mudar? Então não vai ser tão ruim assim, vocês vão ficar separadas...  
  
- Você não irmãos, não é?  
  
- Tenho! – Remo respondeu, animado. – Três! Tiago, Sirius e Pedro.  
  
- Eles não são seus irmãos de verdade... – Lílian disse, revirando os olhos.  
  
- São como se fossem, eles me entendem – Remo falou, e ficou um pouco pensativo. – Eles me aceitam como sou.  
  
- Você fala como se tivesse muitos defeitos! – Lílian exclamou, rindo, porém parou ao notar que o rapaz estava um pouco triste. – O que houve?  
  
- Não é nada – ele disse, mas não sorriu como sempre fazia. – Ainda não é a hora certa pra você saber – acrescentou pondo-se de pé.  
  
Lílian que já não havia entendido muita coisa ficou mais confusa ainda, mas levantou e acompanhou o rapaz de volta para o castelo. Porém mal colocaram os pés no castelo e ouviram risadas.  
  
- Só espero que não seja o que estou pensando – Remo disse levemente preocupado.  
  
- Não duvido nada que Potter e Black já estejam colocando as asinhas de fora... – Lílian resmungou em resposta correndo para o corredor de onde vinha o barulho. E não deu outra, quando chegaram viram Tiago e Sirius se divertindo com uma doninha saltitante, muitas pessoas ao redor riam. Remo puxou a varinha notando que Lílian não iria ter muita paciência de terminar aquilo pacificamente.  
  
- Tiago! Sirius! – chamou os amigos mantendo a postura firme. – Vamos, transformem quem quer que seja essa doninha a forma normal.  
  
- Normal? – Tiago retrucou. – Desde de quando o Ranhoso é normal, Aluado?  
  
- É o Snape? – Lílian perguntou entre os dentes. – Não acredito que você fez isso, Potter!  
  
- Sabe, eu até pensei em transforma-lo em uma mandrágora, mas iríamos não temos abafadores pra todo mundo... Já imaginou que "lindinho" o Snape iria ficar? – Tiago disse com o seu sorriso habitual, a doninha Snape voou perigosamente sobre sua cabeça.  
  
- Faça-o voltar ao normal agora, Potter – Lílian disse, ameaçadora. – Senão quem vai virar uma doninha é você!  
  
- Não seja estraga prazer, Lílian – Sirius disse, emburrado.  
  
- Isso também vale pra você, Black! – Lílian retrucou no mesmo tom. Tiago deu um suspiro, olhou para Sirius e desfez o feitiço. Snape levantou meio cambaleante e já se preparou para duelar contra Tiago. – Chega! Chega! Chega! – Lílian exclamou se colocando entre os dois.  
  
- Voltem todos para os dormitórios! – Remo exclamou e os alunos saíram resmungando ficando apenas os cinco no corredor.  
  
- Lily, minha flor, foi uma brincadeira... – Tiago começou a dizer com uma voz inocente, mas Lílian o cortou logo.  
  
- Não me chame de flor! E muito menos de Lily! Os três vão ficar de detenção! E nem me olhe assim, Snape, você também vai! Vou comunicar a Prof° McGonagall a confusão que causaram no corredor!  
  
- Confusão? Que confusão? – Sirius perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido.  
  
- Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Lílian! – Remo disse, e estava bem zangado. – Vocês dois tem mais detenções que toda a escola! Tentei fazer com que os dois se conscientizassem, estamos no ultimo ano! Será que não entendem que é o ano mais importante da vida de vocês?  
  
- Aluado – Tiago começou, desgostoso. – Você tá fazendo um discurso parecido com o do meu pai...  
  
- Que seja! Mas eu definitivamente não vou mais acobertar vocês! Você já deveria ter sido expulso do time de quadribol umas dez vezes, Tiago! E você Sirius, já deveria ter sido expulso da escola por causa daquela brincadeirinha que você fez ano passado com o Snape!  
  
- Brincadeirinha? – Snape repetiu com desdém. – Ele quase me matou!  
  
- O seu papo é comigo! – Lílian disse, puxando-o.  
  
- Não vou ouvir sermões de uma sangue-ruim! – Snape exclamou fazendo com que ela o soltasse.  
  
- Ora, Snape, será que você não sabe respeitar ninguém? – Tiago começou a dizer partindo para cima do rapaz novamente, mas Lupin o segurou.  
  
- Severo... – Lílian começou num tom relativamente calmo. – Só não vou falar o que você merece porque estamos perto dos marotos, e o só pra você não esquecer, o seu sangue é tão ruim quando o meu – acrescentou se afastando. Voltou para perto de Remo que ainda dava altos sermões nos amigos. – O que vamos fazer com eles? Já cumpriram todos os tipos de detenções...  
  
- Vamos falar com McGonagall, mas eu sei perfeitamente o que vou fazer – Remo disse muito sério. – Umas certas saídas vão canceladas e Tiago provavelmente não vai mais jogar quadribol este semestre.  
  
- O QUÊ? – os dois exclamaram juntos.  
  
- Nem adianta discutir – o rapaz disse se afastando, Sirius foi atrás do amigo já começando a tecer inúmeras razões para não serem castigados.  
  
- Lily, por favor, você não pode deixar que o Remo faça isso! – Tiago pediu segurando-a.  
  
- Potter, você deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências antes de agir desse jeito! – ela disse, aborrecida. – Eu sinceramente esperava que isso fosse acontecer, você não vai mudar nunca!  
  
- Mudar? Por que eu haveria de mudar? Todos gostam de mim assim – Tiago disse, cheio de si. Lílian revirou os olhos.  
  
- Eu não estou incluída nesse "todos" – disse se virando para ir embora.  
  
- Aposto que você gosta de mim sim – Tiago disse em um tom manhoso. – Nem que seja só um pouco mais gosta...  
  
- Sabe o que eu acho de você? – Lílian exclamou entre os dentes. – Acho que você é um grosso, convencido e prepotente! Ainda quer mais "qualidades", Sr. Potter?  
  
- Por que será que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você me acha a pior pessoa da fase da Terra? – Tiago perguntou um pouco preocupado.  
  
- Será que é por que você é? – Lílian retrucou, irritada e desta vez ele não conseguiu segura-la, ela foi em direção a Torre da Grifinória deixando um Tiago emburrado e muito preocupado. 


	3. Egoísmo?

Capitulo 03 - Egoísmo?  
  
- E então? Como foi o encontro ontem? - Mile perguntou toda animada sentando-se em frente a Lílian. Natalie apenas sorriu com a cara que a amiga fez a menção da palavra "encontro".  
  
- Não era um encontro! - exclamou aborrecida. - Se Potter e Black não tivessem transformado Snape em uma doninha teria sido um final de tarde bom.  
  
- Eles transformaram o Snape numa doninha? - Natalie perguntou sem conter o riso.  
  
- Isso não é pra rir - Lílian disse olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, Snape conversava com Malfoy e Narcisa. - Ele é um mal agradecido! Me chamou de sangue ruim...  
  
- Snape se acha o tal só porque anda com o grupinho do Malfoy - Camile disse, impaciente. - Você revidou, certo?  
  
- Eu não estava com vontade de brigar com ele...  
  
- Engraçado, pra você discutir com o Tiago você sempre tem paciência - Natalie observou, sorrindo.  
  
- Você deveria dizer "Falta de paciência", Naty - Camile disse, rindo.  
  
- Querem me deixar tomar café em paz? - Lílian resmungou voltando sua atenção para as torradas.  
  
Ficaram tomando café em silêncio e minutos depois os marotos entraram no salão fazendo baderna e arrancando suspiros das meninas.  
  
- Bom dia, meninas - Tiago cumprimentou quando passou por elas. - Bom dia, minha flor.  
  
- Não vejo nada de bom - Lílian disse, irritada, fazendo com que Tiago risse.  
  
- Esse seu bom humor de todas segundas-feiras me anima, sabia? - disse se afastando.  
  
- Anima não sei em quê... - Lílian resmungou revirando os olhos. - Hey, espera Remo, eu quero falar com você - disse puxando o garoto e fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado. - O que McGonagall disse?  
  
- Eles vão ter que ajudar Hagrid na floresta - Remo disse e parecia um pouco contrariado. - Não suspendeu Tiago do time porque é o ultimo ano e se ele sair agora a Grifinória fica sem apanhador.  
  
- Não é justo. Para o Potter aprender alguma coisa teria que perder algo que ele gosta muito e não vejo nada mais importante pra ele que o quadribol.  
  
- Pode deixar comigo que eu sei como vou punir aqueles dois - Remo disse, levantando. - Tenham um bom dia, meninas - e se afastou.  
  
- Você deveria deixar de pegar tanto no pé do Tiago... - Natalie disse observando Remo se juntar aos amigos no final da mesa.  
  
- Se ele não aprontasse eu não iria fazer nada - Lílian retrucou, irritada.  
  
- Acho que é por isso que ele não pára de aprontar - Camile disse, pensativa. - Senão a Lílian não falaria mais com ele.  
  
- Fazer ele e o Black agirem como adultos é uma missão impossível... - Lílian começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo correio-coruja que acabava de chegar. Ela levantou a cabeça e logo viu sua coruja preto e branca voando em sua direção. - Oi Mickey! - exclamou fazendo um afago na coruja.  
  
- Por que raios o nome dessa coruja é Mickey? - Camile perguntou, curiosa.  
  
- Já disse mais de quinhentas vezes que é o nome de um personagem de um desenho trouxa... - Lílian disse desprendendo o jornal que a coruja trazia e deu-lhe algumas torradas.  
  
- Outro ataque... - Natalie disse, preocupada lendo a manchete do Profeta Diário. - Isso está virando rotina. Fico tão preocupada.  
  
- Oras, por que? - Lílian exclamou franzindo a testa. - Estamos seguras aqui em Hogwarts. Não há bruxo mais poderoso que Dumbledore.  
  
- Lílian, juro que às vezes não te reconheço! - Natalie exclamou, e estava muito zangada. - Você é muito egoísta! Como quer se auror assim? Nós estamos seguras aqui sim, mas e as pessoas inocentes que estão morrendo lá fora? Pense na sua família! Eles poderiam ser os próximos...  
  
- Petúnia não ia fazer muita falta a humanidade - Lílian resmungou, pensativa.  
  
- Estou falando sério, Lílian! - Natalie exclamou, levantando. - Se você quer mesmo se tornar auror vai ter que parar de pensar mais em si e pensar na segurança dos outros! - acrescentou antes de se afastar.  
  
- Nossa, tem razão pra tudo isso? - Lílian perguntou, assustada.  
  
- Com certeza - Camile disse, ponderada. - Naty tem razão você pensa muito em si. Tente imaginar como você iria se sentir se os seus pais morressem? Muitas pessoas estão sofrendo.  
  
Lílian pensou um pouco, não se achava egoísta... Talvez fosse um pouco egoísta sim, mas quem não era? Ainda achava que Natalie estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d' água, logo os responsáveis seriam presos e aquela confusão terminaria.  
  
[...]  
  
As aulas naquele dia foram normais. Incrivelmente Tiago e Sirius não fizeram nada de errado durante todo o dia, porém Lílian achava que aquilo não iria durar muitos dias.  
  
Já eram mais de sete e Lílian continuava estudando no salão comunal da Grifinória. Natalie e Camile conversavam perto da lareira, de vez em quando dando uma olhada na amiga.  
  
- Lily? - Mile começou com cautela. - Não acha que estudou demais por hoje?  
  
- Estou terminando - a jovem respondeu sem desviar a atenção dos pergaminhos.  
  
- Há mais de uma hora que você diz isso - Natalie disse começando a juntar os livros que Lílian deixara jogados no chão.  
  
- É que sempre encontro algo mais para acrescentar a pesquisa...  
  
- História da magia é a matéria mais chata que temos - Camile resmungou, irritada. - E o Prof° Binns consegue ser tão chato quanto a matéria.  
  
- Já experimentou ficar acordada a aula toda? - Natalie perguntou, rindo.  
  
- Terminei! - Lílian exclamou animada mostrando a pesquisa quilométrica sobre a revolta das fadas. - Bem na hora do jantar...  
  
- Lílian! - ouviu Lupin chamá-la. Ele descia as escadas com uma maleta. Lílian notou que o rapaz parecia estar mais cansado que o de costume. - Preciso de um favor.  
  
- O que você quiser, Remo - Lílian disse sorrindo gentilmente.  
  
- Vou precisar fazer uma viajem curta - Remo disse calmamente. - Você pode levar Tiago e Sirius para cumprirem a detenção na cabana de Hagrid?  
  
- Claro. Mas por que você vai viajar? - Lílian perguntou, curiosa.  
  
- Problemas em casa - Remo fez um gesto de impaciência. - Volto depois de amanhã. Pode cuidar das coisas sozinha?  
  
- Se Potter e Black não fizerem nada demais posso cuidar sim... - Lílian disse um pouco aborrecida.  
  
- Garanto que eles vão ficar quietos - Remo disse pegando a maleta. - Agora tenho que ir.  
  
- Boa viajem, Remo - Lílian disse, sorrindo. - Todo mês é mesma coisa! Ele some e me deixa hiper atarefada! - disse quando ele saiu do salão.  
  
- Está sendo egoísta novamente - Natalie começou a dizer, calmamente.  
  
- Oras, por que? - Lílian perguntou, revoltada.  
  
- Porque se ele viaja tanto com certeza é por um motivo bem sério e você ao invés de reclamar tanto deveria tentar descobrir o que é... - Natalie retrucou com a paciência de sempre.  
  
- Você que gosta dele então quem deveria descobrir isso é você! - Lílian disse, aborrecida jogando tudo dentro da mochila.  
  
- Eu já sei o que... - Natalie respondeu em um tom de suspense. - E interessada aqui em não ficar tão atarefada é você e não eu! - acrescentou em um tom definitivo.  
  
- Por favor não comecem a brigar novamente... - Camile disse antes que Lílian retrucasse. - Será que nós podemos ir junto com você? Desde que voltamos não pude falar com Hagrid.  
  
- Pode, mas é sob sua conta e risco caso Hagrid ofereça um daqueles doces "grudas os dentes"...  
  
- Hagrid vale o risco - Camile disse um pouco preocupada.  
  
Lílian riu e foi em direção a escada para chamar a dupla de arruaceiros para cumprirem a detenção, porém nem precisou, pois os dois desciam fazendo a bagunça de sempre.  
  
- Que alegria toda é essa? - Lílian perguntou, olhando de um para o outro. - Esqueceram da detenção?  
  
- Não esquecemos, minha flor - Tiago disse, sorrindo. - Mas já que é pra cumprir detenção é melhor ir de bom humor, não acha? - Lílian apenas revirou os olhos e começou a subir as escadas.  
  
- Vou guardar a minha mochila! Esperem aí...  
  
Dez minutos depois o grupo estava a caminho da cabana de Hagrid. Sirius, Camile e Natalie iam mais a frente conversando animados. Tiago e Lílian andavam um pouco atrás.  
  
- Você sabe por que o Remo viaja tanto? - Lílian perguntou fazendo com que Tiago se assustasse, não esperava que ela iniciasse uma conversa.  
  
- Ele diz que é assunto de família - disse, fazendo-se de desentendido. Lílian parou de andar e olhou bem pra ele.  
  
- Está mentindo... - exclamou, aborrecida.  
  
- O que eu ganharia mentindo? - Tiago retrucou, calmamente.  
  
- Não sei - Lílian deu os ombros. - Mas acredito que para toda ação há uma segunda intenção, principalmente se a ação for sua.  
  
- Como você é exagerada - Tiago disse, em um tom divertido. - Não acredita que alguém faça algo só por solidariedade?  
  
- Você? Solidário? - Lílian retrucou, rindo.  
  
- Sabia que você linda quando ri? - Tiago perguntou se aproximando um pouco demais para o gosto de Lílian. - Mesmo quando ri as minhas custas - acrescentou já passando as mãos em torno da cintura dela. Lílian abriu a boca para desferir vários insultos, mas não pode, pois Tiago a beijou.  
  
Lílian tentou empurra-lo, bate-lo, mas além dele ser infinitamente mais forte o corpo dela parecia não querer obedecer. Sem conseguir resistir começou a corresponder. Quando finalmente Tiago a soltou ela deu-lhe um belo tapa.  
  
- Nunca mais faça isso, Potter! - exclamou ofegante.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nunca mais - ela repetiu entre os dentes. - Agora quem sabe que você conseguiu o beijo que tanto queria me deixa em paz!  
  
- Lílian, eu realmente gosto de você - Tiago disse, sério. - Gosto de você mais do que deveria.  
  
- Não me faça rir, Potter! - Lílian praticamente gritou, estava furiosa, várias mechas caiam de seu penteado. - Você não gosta de nada além de si mesmo, seu ego impossibilita isso!  
  
- Será mesmo, Evans? - Tiago retrucou no mesmo tom. - Será que sou egoísta a ponto de gostar apenas de mim?  
  
Lílian ia responder, mas Natalie e Camile apareceram no corredor.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Camile perguntou se aproximando.  
  
- Nada - Tiago respondeu em um tom seco e se afastou deixando as duas jovens sem entender nada.  
  
- Acho que pela sua cara nós duas não devemos perguntar nada... - Natalie disse pensativa olhando para Lílian.  
  
- Eu agradeceria se vocês não perguntassem nada mesmo! - Lílian retrucou, irritada, e continuou a ir para o jardim.  
  
- Bom, ela não quer dizer nada - Camile murmurou de modo que apenas Natalie ouvisse. - Mas que parece que ela caiu de uma vassoura isso parece...  
  
Oi pessoal!! Tudo bem? Estou super feliz pelos reviews e pelos e-mails q recebi, não estava colocando muita fé de iria fazer um fic decente Lílian & Tiago. Acharam que a Lily ficou egoista demais? Minha intenção é fazer uma Lílian diferente pq os fics que já li a Lílian é sempre a garota perfeição... 


	4. A aposta

Capitulo 04 - A aposta  
  
Eram pouco mais que cinco horas da manhã. Lílian acordou assustada, estava tendo um sonho, não conseguia se lembrar do que se tratava, lembrava-se apenas de um bebê. Sentia-se angustiada e nem ao menos entendia o porquê. Levantou-se tentando não fazer barulho, foi até a janela. Ainda estava muito escuro.  
  
- Lily? - a jovem se sobressaltou ao sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro.  
  
- Desculpe, Natalie, não queria te acordar - Lílian disse, esboçando um sorriso.  
  
- Tudo bem - Naty fez um gesto de impaciência. - Vi quando você levantou. Não dormi muito bem essa noite.  
  
- Então somos duas - Lílian falou, sentando-se no chão e encostou a cabeça na parede. - Tive um sonho, mas não lembro o que foi.  
  
- Calma - Natalie disse notando a angustia da amiga. - Deve ter sido algo sem importância.  
  
- Algo me diz que não - Lílian murmurou, pensativa.  
  
- Você está estranha há alguns dias - Natalie disse após alguns minutos. - Eu não falei nada porque não queria forçar nenhuma situação, mas estou ficando realmente preocupada. O que aconteceu?  
  
- Naquele dia da detenção... - Lílian começou a dizer a contra gosto. - O Potter me beijou a força.  
  
- E o que você fez?  
  
- Oras, o que eu poderia fazer? Dei um tapa nele!  
  
- Bem que eu achei que havia acontecido alguma coisa porque apesar do Tiago estar parecendo aborrecido ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar - Natalie disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Ah, não fale besteiras, Natalie! - Lílian exclamou, revirando os olhos.  
  
- Estou falando sério, mas você é cabeça dura demais pra ouvir qualquer coisa que não seja do seu agrado - Natalie falou um pouco desgostosa. - Agora, não entendo o porquê da irritação, você não deu um tapa nele?  
  
- Estou irritada pelo que eu fiz antes!  
  
- O que você pode ter feito pior que um tapa?  
  
- Ter correspondido o beijo? - Lílian perguntou, aborrecida. Naty começou a rir fazendo com que a amiga amarrasse a cara. - Não é pra rir!  
  
- Então não foi pior que o tapa - Naty disse, ponderada. - Tiago deve ter achado muito bom - acrescentou já levando um safanão de Lílian.  
  
- Eu não sei o que foi que deu em mim - Lílian disse, nervosa. - Em um momento eu estava brigando com ele, no outro já estava o beijando!  
  
- Me diz só uma coisa... O beijo foi bom? - Natalie perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto, Lílian teve ganas de matar a amiga, mas se controlou e apenas lançou um daqueles olhares de "Isso é pergunta de que se faça?"  
  
- Eu odeio aquele garoto!  
  
- Já ouviu falar que o ódio e o amor são sentimentos bem próximos? - Natalie começou a perguntar com cara de inocente, mas Lílian deu um grito.  
  
- O QUÊ? - exclamou levantando. - Você por acaso está insinuando que eu gosto do Potter?  
  
- Se não gostasse não estaria fazendo esse escândalo todo por uma simples suposição minha - Naty disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Nossa, por que esse escândalo tão cedo? - as garotas ouviram Mile resmungar ainda com a cabeça enfiada em baixo do travesseiro. - Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom...  
  
- Foi mal, Mile - Lílian disse um pouco contrariada. - Pode voltar a dormir, ainda é muito cedo, tenho que ir resolver umas coisas porque o Remo ainda não voltou e estou atrasada com os relatórios. Não precisam me esperar pra tomar café - e saiu pisando duro para o banheiro.  
  
- O que deu nela? - Camile perguntou levantando e olhando para Naty.  
  
- Explico depois, Mile, porque te conhecendo como eu conheço você vai querer ir bater no Tiago se eu falar - Naty fez um gesto de impaciência e se largou na cama pensando em como faria para conseguir abrir os olhos de Lílian, não adiantava falar com ela, parecia que quanto mais aconselhava pior as coisas ficavam.  
  
[...]  
  
Lílian passou o dia resolvendo assuntos pendentes da monitoria. Claro que essa era uma maneira de manter a cabeça ocupada para tentar não pensar em Tiago, desde aquele beijo ele não saía de seus pensamentos.  
  
A jovem bruxa estava dando graça a Deus pois aquele era seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, não agüentaria ficar mais um ano estudando na mesma escola que ele.  
  
Quando terminava de acrescentar a ultima detenção no relatório, os marotos entraram no salão principal. Lílian se encolheu na cadeira, sabia que ele viria falar com ela.  
  
- Boa noite, Lílian - cumprimentou formalmente. Lílian se assustou ao ouvi- lo falar daquela maneira, já estava acostumada com os "Boa noite, minha flor".  
  
- Boa noite - ela disse sem desviar a atenção do pergaminho.  
  
- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu no outro dia - Tiago disse quase fazendo com que Lílian caísse da cadeira. - Não vou dizer que estou arrependido porque não estou mesmo. - Você me prometendo que não vai fazer novamente está de bom tamanho, Potter - Lílian disse ainda um pouco surpresa.  
  
- Não posso prometer uma coisa que sei que não vou cumprir - Tiago murmurou próximo ao ouvido dela, Lílian ficou sem ação por alguns segundos e quando virou para dar uma resposta Tiago já estava longe.  
  
"Por que eu não consegui dar uma resposta logo?", Lílian perguntou-se aborrecida começando a juntar os pergaminhos. "E por que meu coração resolveu acelerar daquele jeito?", olhou discretamente para o final da mesa onde os marotos estavam, Tiago sorria conversando com Sirius. De repente ele olhou para ela. Lílian corou quando seus olhares se cruzaram.  
  
- Lílian? - a jovem se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Natalie. - Por que está tão vermelha? Está com febre? - acrescentou colocando a mão sobre a testa da amiga.  
  
- Não foi nada - Lílian resmungou jogando a mochila no chão e começando a se servir. Natalie olhou da amiga para Tiago que agora voltara a conversar com amigos. - Ah, tá, acho que sei porque você estava tão vermelha quanto as vestes de quadribol da grifinória...  
  
- Por falar em quadribol - Mile começou a dizer animada. - Vai haver um jogo amanhã! Grifinória versus Sonserina!  
  
- Então amanhã vai ser mais uma das seções de exibição do Potter - Lílian disse, aborrecida.  
  
- Não seja estraga prazeres - Mile disse no mesmo tom. - A grifinória vai ganhar mais uma! Vou logo começar as apostas... - acrescentou fazendo com que as meninas revirassem os olhos. - Vou conseguir um bom dinheiro pra comprar um vestido novo.  
  
- Será que você só pensa em vestidos? - Natalie exclamou, irritada. - Belas amigas que eu tenho... Uma só pensa em si mesma, a outra só pensa em roupas.  
  
- Não é verdade! - Lílian e Camile exclamaram juntas.  
  
- Vão ter que me provar que não é verdade - Naty disse, sorrindo. - E é a minha vez de fazer uma aposta... Se a grifinória ganhar Lílian vai ter que aceitar o convite de Tiago para ir a Hogsmeade e você vai comprar alguns doces e levar para algum orfanato.  
  
- Isso não vale! - Lílian exclamou, entre os dentes. - Você sabe que a grifinória vai ganhar!  
  
- Vamos ver, Lily - Natalie disse, calmamente.  
  
[...]  
  
No dia seguinte desde cedo o clima de excitação pairava entre os alunos de Hogwarts. Seria o primeiro jogo da temporada de quadribol. Tiago queria bater recordes e ganhar sua quarta taça de quadribol. Os alunos do primeiro não podiam participar do time e a Grifinória só precisou de um apanhador quando Tiago estava no quarto ano, e desde que entrara no time a casa não perdera uma taça.  
  
- Pontas, você vai jogar daqui a pouco! Se continuar a comer assim vai passar mal! - Remo disse preocupado olhando o amigo repetir pela quinta vez.  
  
- Eu tenho que estar bem alimentado - Tiago disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - E comida nunca faz mal.  
  
- Em excesso faz! - Remo retorquiu revirando os olhos. - Mas se você quer se empanturrar tudo bem, depois não diga que eu não avisei.  
  
- Esqueceu, meu caro Aluado, que o Pontas é do contra - Sirius disse com um ar de sabe tudo. - Pra ele o normal é repetir a refeição pelo menos seis vezes.  
  
- Olha quem fala - Remo resmungou, aborrecido.  
  
- Aluado, deixando o meu apetite de lado - Tiago disse pondo um fim naquela discussão. - Nós nos comportamos muito bem durante sua ausência...  
  
- Fomos praticamente três anjos! - Sirius disse com sua melhor cara de inocente.  
  
- É verdade - Pedro confirmou desviando a atenção da comida. - Eu já estava ficando entediado.  
  
- Nós podemos ir encontrar você na próxima lua cheia, não é? - Tiago perguntou num fôlego só. Remo se engasgou com o suco.  
  
- Quer falar baixo? - pediu olhando para os lados, mas o final da mesa era praticamente apenas dos marotos. - Pra mim também foi um castigo não ter vocês lá na casa dos gritos para me fazerem companhia.  
  
- Então na próxima nós podemos ir?  
  
- Se não aprontarem nada muito grave daqui pra lua cheia tudo bem - Remo disse, sorrindo. Tiago sorriu e já começou a planejar o que iria fazer, os rapazes riam com as loucuras que o amigo inventava.  
  
- Tiago? - o rapaz ouviu alguém chamá-lo, virou-se e ficou surpreso ao ver Lílian, Natalie e Camile.  
  
- A que devemos a honra da presença das três? - Sirius perguntou, intrigado.  
  
- Só viemos desejar boa sorte ao Tiago - Naty disse, sorrindo. Lílian estava visivelmente irritada e Camile parecia se divertir com a situação.  
  
- Ora, obrigado - Tiago disse, surpreso. - Não achei que se importassem com o quadribol.  
  
- Na verdade nós fizemos uma pequena aposta - Mile informou, animada. - Sinceramente esperamos que grifinória ganhe o jogo.  
  
- Pois pode ir considerando que perdeu a aposta, Farmer... - as meninas viram Malfoy e sua inseparável "gangue" se aproximar da mesa. Sirius foi o primeiro a levantar e já puxava a varinha.  
  
- Uma confusão na mesa da grifinória há essa hora não, Sirius - Lílian murmurou antes que o rapaz lançasse um feitiço.  
  
- Não são bem vindos aqui, Malfoy - Tiago disse, calmamente. - Já vão começar a chorar porque sabem que a Sonserina vai perder de goleada novamente? - perguntou debochado. Pronto, a confusão estava armada, todos sacaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo e se encavam, a essa altura toda a escola já os observava.  
  
- Não se sinta tão confiante, Potter - Lucio disse sem perder a compostura. - Não é só porque você tem um pouco de talento de que o time todo vai se salvar. Nunca vi um time jogar tão mal como aquele.  
  
- Voltem para a sua mesa - Remo disse, autoritário antes que Tiago e Sirius começassem a brigar. - Vocês vão ver o time é ruim ou não daqui a pouco, mas acho que aquela estante com troféu que a grifinória tem o poder de dizer isso por si só.  
  
- Você deveria ter me deixado aplicar um feitiço naquele cara! - Sirius exclamou, revoltado quando os sonserinos se afastaram.  
  
- Com toda a escola olhando? Nem pensar - Lílian disse, aborrecida. - Bom, nós já fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer, agora se nos dão licença... - começou a dizer, mas Naty a segurou. Lílian olhou para a amiga com uma expressão de que iria mata-la, mas respirou fundo e virou-se para Tiago. - Boa sorte no jogo, Potter - disse a contra gosto e se afastou.  
  
- Como conseguiu faze-la dizer isso? - Tiago perguntou a Naty com um sorriso.  
  
- Considere um estimulo, Tiago, garanto que vai gostar do que vai acontecer caso a grifinória ganhe o jogo - Naty disse, em um tom de suspense.  
  
- O que será que elas apostaram? - Remo perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Estou muito a fim de saber isso também, Aluado... 


	5. Crise de Ciúmes

Capitulo 05 - Crise de ciúmes  
  
Às onze horas toda a escola estava no campo de quadribol para assistir a primeira partida da temporada. A ansiedade pairava entre os alunos. Lílian, no entanto, achava que tudo aquilo era uma grande perca de tempo.  
  
- Não seja tão rabugenta, Lily! - Camile exclamou enquanto procuraram um bom lugar para assistir a partida. - Se divirta um pouco, pra variar.  
  
- Me divertir em mais uma das exibições do Potter? - Lílian retrucou irritada observando Tiago sobrevoar o campo sob uma grande ovação da torcida. - Por que todo mundo acha que ele é legal? - resmungou revirando os olhos. - E além de assistir ao jogo vou ter que sair com ele caso a grifinória ganhe...  
  
- Mas se perder eu vou convidar o Remo para ir a Hogsmeade - Natalie disse, ponderada. - É uma bela aposta, não?  
  
- Você me obrigou a aceitar essa aposta... - Lílian disse, aborrecida.  
  
- Afinal de contas que aposta é essa? - as meninas praticamente pularam de susto ao ouvir Remo perguntar, ele sorriu pedindo desculpas e perguntou se poderia assistir ao jogo com elas.  
  
- Se a grifinória ganhar você saber do se trata a aposta, Remo - Natalie disse, sorrindo.  
  
Lílian ficava impressionada com a facilidade que Naty tinha para esconder o que sentia. Quem a visse conversando com Remo tão naturalmente jamais poderia imaginar que ela gostava do rapaz.  
  
- O Tiago estava muito animado, disse que vai ganhar de goleada - Remo disse, animado voltando sua atenção para o jogo que começara.  
  
O jogo realmente não foi difícil. Tiago estava mais inspirado que nunca e sem dificuldades capturou o pomo (diante de Lílian, claro). Ela já esperava por isso, podia negar terminantemente, porém Tiago era um ótimo apanhador.  
  
Assim que o jogo terminou Naty e Mile praticamente arrastaram Lílian até o vestiário para que ela falasse com Tiago.  
  
- Ah, eu posso fazer isso outra hora - Lílian exclamou fazendo o movimento de que iria embora, mas as meninas a puxaram cada uma de um lado e fizeram a jovem ficar.  
  
- Trato é trato, Lílian - Natalie disse tentando permanecer séria. Lílian se aborreceu ao notar que ela se divertia com a situação.  
  
- TRATO? EU NÃO FIZ TRATO NENHUM! - Lílian gritou quando Natalie e Camile se afastaram a deixando sozinha. - Eu vou matar aquelas duas... Ah, mas elas vão me pagar!  
  
- Lily? - a garota congelou ao ouvir a voz de Tiago as suas costas. - O que houve? - perguntou em um tom preocupado.  
  
- Nada, Potter! - Lílian disse, aborrecida virando-se.  
  
Quando o fitou, porém, sentiu que o chão havia desaparecido completamente. Tiago estava com os cabelos molhados, com algumas mechas caindo sobre seu rosto de uma forma displicente, mas ao mesmo charmosa. Suas roupas também estavam molhadas, grudadas bem ao corpo dele.  
  
"Se controle, Lílian Evans! Lembre-se, ele é o Potter! Apenas o Potter irritante e metido de sempre!", Lílian pensou tentando se recompor.  
  
- Então, o que aconteceu? - Tiago perguntou, ansioso, sem entender por que ela estava na porta do vestiário.  
  
- Ah, bem - Lílian não sabia o que dizer; estava totalmente sem graça, coisa aliais, que nunca havia acontecido antes em um conversa com Tiago. - Tem a ver com a aposta que eu fiz com a Natalie...  
  
- Claro, eu fiquei muito curioso pra saber do que se tratava! - Tiago exclamou, animado. - Só espero que seja algo bom mesmo.  
  
- Sábado vai ter uma visita a Hogsmeade - Lílian disse sem fitá-lo, mas imaginava a reação dele. - E eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo.  
  
- Sério? - Tiago perguntou, incrédulo.  
  
- Bem que eu gostaria de estar brincando, Potter - Lílian retorquiu com o humor habitual. - Mas não estou! E se você não quer ir é melhor dizer logo de uma vez e resolve o problema.  
  
- Você tá brincando! Claro que eu quero - Tiago fez a ultima coisa que Lílian quisesse que ele tivesse feito, a abraçou e acabou a molhando toda. - Eu nunca imaginei em ouvir esse convite de você!  
  
- Foi por causa da aposta - Lílian disse olhando para suas veste molhadas.  
  
- Mesmo assim! Essa foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu até hoje! - Tiago exclamou, sorrindo. - Acho que a Naty merece até um prêmio!  
  
- Também não é pra tanto - Lílian disse, sem graça.  
  
- Lógico que é! Você vai ver, Lily, vou fazer esse dia ser maravilhoso!  
  
[...]  
  
O resto da semana passou voando, para o desespero de Lílian, ela ainda tentava entender como havia deixado Natalie a persuadir aquele ponto, só poderia estar ficando louca.Ir a Hogsmeade com Potter! Pelo menos, pensava ela, seria uma vez e ele finalmente a deixaria em paz.  
  
- Vocês não vão? - Lílian perguntou a Naty e Mile que a observavam se arrumar.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir cumprir minha parte na aposta - Mile respondeu, aborrecida. - Gastar o dinheiro que eu ganhei com doces e dar para crianças de um orfanato! Ai, Naty, da próxima vez você vai ver só, vou te fazer sair com o Remo!  
  
- Ah, eu te ajudo com prazer! - Lílian disse com um sorriso malicioso. - E ela vai ter que chamá-lo assim como eu fiz com o Potter.  
  
- Por mim tudo bem - Natalie disse despreocupadamente. - Não tenho medo de levar um fora... E esqueceram que a aposta foi apenas uma desculpa para vocês me provarem que não são egoístas?  
  
- Pessoa mais egoísta que a Lily não tem - Mile exclamou e como troco recebeu uma "almofadada" bem no meio da cara. - É sério, Lílian, você não se sacrificaria por ninguém! Só pensa em si! Eu sei que eu penso um pouco demais em vestidos, mas eu não cheguei ser egoísta como você.  
  
- Camile Farmer é melhor você parar de falar besteiras se não quiser virar uma tarântula - Lílian ameaçou entre os dentes.  
  
- Hey! - Natalie ficou entre as duas. - Nada de brigas! A gente te encontra lá no Três Vassouras, Lily.  
  
- OK - Lílian saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força.  
  
Oras, todos tinham mania de dizer que ela era egoísta! Até suas amigas achavam isso, será que ninguém a entendia? Chegou ao patamar da escada ainda bufando de raiva e estava tão distraída que acabou dando um esbarrão em Tiago, só não caiu, pois o rapaz a segurou.  
  
- Desculpa, Potter, eu não tinha te visto.  
  
- Tudo bem - Tiago sorriu. Lílian achava que se ele desse mais um sorriso os músculos faciais dele iriam ter uma baita cãibra! Não era possível uma pessoa sorrir tanto! - Você está linda!  
  
- Obrigada - Lílian disse e por mais que não quisesse não conseguiu não ficar envergonhada com o elogio. - Vamos?  
  
Foram o caminho conversando; Lílian estava impressionada pois Tiago estava conseguindo manter uma conversa de mais de cinco minutos sem dizer nenhuma bobagem, falavam sobre a escola e o que pretendiam fazer.  
  
- Não achei que você fosse querer ser auror - Lílian disse quando ele falou qual carreira pretendia seguir.  
  
- Já sei, pensou que eu fosse ser jogado de quadribol profissional - Tiago disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Quero algo mais estável.  
  
- Estável? Não acho que a carreira de auror estável. Acho muito perigosa - Lílian disse, franzindo a testa.  
  
- Perigo apenas faz parte da missão - Tiago disse nem um pouco preocupado.  
  
Haviam acabado de chegar ao Três Vassouras, Tiago abriu a porta e deixou Lílian entrar. Como era de se esperar o bar estava apinhado, os alunos de Hogwarts adoravam o bar. Tiago conseguiu uma mesa mais reservada e foi buscar cervejas amanteigadas. Lílian ficou observando o bar,Sirius, Remo e Pedro conversavam animadamente com Madame Rosmerta, Mile e Naty ainda não haviam chegado, Lílian se sentia um pouco mal por ter brigado com Camile, a primeira coisa que faria quando a amiga chegasse seria pedir desculpas.  
  
- Pronto - Tiago sorriu entregando a caneca de cerveja a Lílian.  
  
- Sirius não encontrou ninguém para vir a Hogsmeade com ele desta vez - Lílian perguntou sem conter o riso.  
  
- Ah, daqui a pouco ele encontra alguém - Tiago fez um gesto de impaciência. - Ele sempre encontra alguma menina interessada nele.  
  
- Não é muito difícil - Lílian disse, ponderada. - Metade das meninas da escola gostam dele... A outra metade gosta de você, por que com tantas meninas você resolveu insistir logo comigo?  
  
- Você nunca leva nada do que eu digo a sério, não é? - Tiago perguntou após um suspiro. - Desde o 5° ano eu digo que gosto de você...  
  
- Tá bom, gosta muitíssimo... - Lílian disse com desdém.  
  
- Se não gostasse não agüentaria tudo o que você faz - Tiago disse, e ficou levemente aborrecido pelo tom que ela usou, ficaram calados por um tempo. - Me diz uma coisa, o que a Natalie teria que fazer se você tivesse ganhado a aposta?  
  
- Ah, ela iria chamar o Remo para sair - Lílian disse em um tom baixo. Tiago começou a rir, a jovem, porém, deu um chute para que ele parasse, pois já começava a chamar atenção das pessoas próximas a mesa. - Pára de rir, Potter, Naty é calma, mas quando se enfeza sai de baixo, ela vira uma fera, então se ela sonhar que eu andei falando isso pra você, pode me considerar uma pessoa morta.  
  
- Ela não vai saber, pode ficar tranqüila - Tiago disse ainda rindo. - Mas, eu estava mesmo pensando em algo para retribuir a Natalie o favor de fazer você sair comigo hoje.  
  
- O que você está pensando em fazer, Potter? - Lílian perguntou, preocupada.  
  
- Eu posso sondar o Remo para saber o que ele acha da Natalie - Tiago disse, pensativo. - Eu sei que o Sirius tem uma queda pela Camile.  
  
- Pela Camile? - dessa vez foi Lílian que começou a rir.  
  
- Ele nunca disse nada, mas eu conheço bem o amigo que tenho...  
  
- A Mile é meio dura na queda - Lílian disse ainda rindo. - Ela não é muito de ficar pensando em namorados, se ficar ficou, como ela diria.  
  
- Seria engraçado se nossos amigos namorassem... - Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto já imaginando o que iria fazer para unir os casais. - E claro, nós também namorássemos - Lílian parou de rir e olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer, normalmente adoraria dizer "Nem em sonho, Potter", mas Tiago estava sendo tão gentil, tão educado naquele dia, que toda a imagem do Tiago baderneiro e presunçoso que ela tinha viera abaixo.  
  
- Tiago! - uma menina morena, de cabelos curtos e olhos negros exclamou, quebrando o clima que se instalara. Tiago levantou para cumprimentar a garota. Lílian sabia que ela era da Corvinal e fazia o 6° ano.  
  
- Oi Alice - Tiago disse recebendo um abraço da garota. Lílian observou a tudo calada. Tiago e a tal da Alicie conversavam animados e Lílian notou que a menina praticamente se atirava em cima de Tiago. Depois de alguns minutos ela se despediu deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.  
  
- Você já ficou essa menina? - Lílian perguntou tentando demonstrar desinteresse.  
  
- Não lembro - Tiago disse franzindo a testa.  
  
- Como assim não lembra? - Lílian exclamou, revoltada. - Você vive dizendo que gosta de mim e tudo mais, aposto que se eu aceitasse namorar você uma semana depois você terminaria e nem lembraria de mim!  
  
- Você é diferente, minha flor - Tiago disse, sorrindo, segurando as mãos dela, mas Lílian puxou as mãos bruscamente olhando para ele com raiva.  
  
- Sou diferente coisa nenhuma! Você me trouxe aqui pra que mesmo? Só pra eu ver a quantidade de meninas que ficam olhando pra você? As meninas que se atiram em cima de você? - Lílian exclamou, levantando.  
  
- Espera, Lily - Tiago pediu a segurando. - Eu não te trouxe aqui pra isso, eu só queríamos que tivéssemos um encontro agradável, o que eu posso fazer se sou popular e muitas pessoas vêm falar comigo?  
  
- Um encontro agradável? - Lílian repetiu, incrédula. - Ver uma menina se atirar no seu pescoço é realmente muito agradável! - acrescentou sarcástica, com raiva fazendo que ele a soltasse. - E quer fazer o favor de me deixar em paz? Acho que esse encontro já deu o que tinha que dar.  
  
Tiago observou Lílian sair zangada do bar, mas não estava irritado ou preocupado como das outras vezes, achou que tudo havia saído melhor do que ele esperava.  
  
- Isso está ficando muito interessante - disse com um sorrisinho maroto.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Por favor, mandem reviews, preciso saber o que acharam ^^ 


	6. Desilusão

Capitulo 06 - Desilusão  
  
Assim que Lílian saiu do bar Sirius, Remo e Pedro foram falar com Tiago para saber o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Por que esse sorriso bobo? - Sirius perguntou franzindo a testa. - A Lílian estava com uma cara péssima, pior do que da vez quando você a beijou a força.  
  
- Ela gosta de mim, Almofadinhas - Tiago disse, sorrindo. Os marotos se entreolharam revirando os olhos.  
  
- Ela te adora, Pontas, tanto que te deixou falando sozinho - Remo disse com desdém.  
  
- Estou falando sério! - Tiago disse, animado. - Lílian ficou com ciúmes! Ficou roxa de raiva por causa da Alice.  
  
- Ciúmes? - Sirius repetiu franzindo a testa.  
  
- Meu caro Sirius, você tem que aprender a entender as reações das mulheres - Tiago falou com um ar de sabe tudo.  
  
- Ah, claro, você as entende perfeitamente - Sirius disse, rindo. - Se existe uma coisa que eu nunca vou entender é mulher! A gente acha que elas pensam uma coisa e elas estão pensando uma coisa totalmente contrária!  
  
- Vocês tinham que ter ouvido o que ela falou! - Tiago disse, pensativo. - "Ver uma menina se atirar no seu pescoço é realmente muito agradável!" - disse fazendo uma imitação perfeita da voz de Lílian. - Vão me dizer que ela não estava com ciúmes?  
  
- Sei lá - Pedro deu os ombros. - É tão fácil entender as mulheres quanto é fácil se transformar em animago... - acrescentou já levando um safanão de Sirius.  
  
- Quer falar baixo? - perguntou, aborrecido.  
  
- Foi mal - Pedro disse massageando a cabeça. - Eu esqueci que não podemos falar isso alto.  
  
- Vocês vão ter que investigar pra mim! - Tiago disse virando-se para Sirius e Remo.  
  
- O quê? - Sirius exclamou, incrédulo. - Vou virar detetive?  
  
- Sherlock Holmes - Tiago disse,sorrindo.  
  
- Sher o quê? - Sirius perguntou, intrigado.  
  
- É um detetive trouxa - Remo disse revirando os olhos. - Quando você vai aprender a ler, Almofadinhas?  
  
- Tô mais interessado em arrumar umas gatinhas do que ficar trancado em um quarto lendo... - Sirius resmungou em resposta.  
  
- Você não andava querendo um motivo se aproximar da Camile, acho que saber sobre a Lílian seria um bom caminho... - Tiago disse pondo fim à aquela discussão.  
  
- Acho que a Mile me receberia com um tapa por andar perguntando coisas sobre a amiga dela - Sirius disse, já imaginando a cena. - Mas, o que eu não faço por você, meu amigo? Só espero que a Mile não tenha uma mão muito pesada...  
  
- Não seja dramático, Sirius - Tiago disse levemente aborrecido. - É só você chegar com aquela sua cara de quem não quer nada. E você Remo tem duas oportunidades de descobrir o que se passa pela cabeça da Lily...  
  
- Vai apanhar duas vezes, Aluado - Sirius disse, rindo. - Se bem que com essa sua cara de santo você consegue qualquer coisa, é pior do que eu e o Pontas juntos!  
  
- Ninguém faz uma cara de inocente melhor que a sua, Almofadinhas... - Remo resmungou, aborrecido.  
  
- Tá, não vamos entrar nessa questão agora! - Tiago interrompeu quando Sirius começou a formular uma resposta. - Você pode descobrir com a Natalie, o que eu acho infinitamente mais fácil e seguro ou então direto da Lílian..  
  
- Ainda não enlouqueci ao ponto de ir falar sobre você com a Lílian - Remo disse revirando os olhos. - Quando eu fizer isso vocês podem me internar no St. Mungus!  
  
- Ok, só eu mesmo para agüentar o gênio da minha doce flor... - Tiago disse com um ar apaixonado.  
  
- Dulcíssima flor - Sirius disse em tom de deboche. - Mas, pode contar com a gente, Pontas, agora não vai esperando muitas informações não.  
  
[...]  
  
Lílian ia voltando para o castelo. Não via sentido em ficar em Hogsmeade. Potter mais uma vez estragara seu dia. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Primeiro brigara com Mile, agora com Tiago, não que essa ultima parte fosse uma novidade, era rotina até. E pensar que já estava começando a rever seus conceitos sobre Tiago Potter!  
  
Vou falar que você não é nada  
Vou falar que você não tem casa  
Vou falar que você não merece  
Que anda bebendo e está perdido  
E não me importa o que você dissesse  
Se seria desmentido  
Vou falar que você usa drogas e diz coisas sem sentido  
Se eu for ligar pro que é que vão falar não faço nada...  
  
Eu procuro tentar entender  
Por que sou importante pra você  
Já é bem melhor ser importante pra si mesmo  
Eu não quero mudar, ser mais discreto, ser mais esperto  
Já cansei de propostas, dar respostas, tem que dar certo  
Até que o mundo gire ao meu redor...  
  
Ela tentava entender, mas não conseguia saber o que se passava pela cabeça de Tiago, ele sempre dissera que ela é a pessoa mais importante pra ele, e quando finalmente foi a Hogsmeade ficava de papo de uma menininha do sexto ano! Lílian decidira que de agora em diante nem ouviria mais as propostas de Tiago, não daria mais respostas as cantadas, definitivamente já estava cansada de tudo aquilo!  
  
- Droga! - Lílian trovejou chutando uma pedra.  
  
- Falando sozinha, Evans?  
  
- Nem vem, Snape! - Lílian gritou sem se dar ao trabalho de virar-se para olha-lo. - Te agüento em Hogwarts porque sou monitora chefe e tenho que dar exemplo, mas aqui sou como qualquer um e se você não quiser virar uma ratazana o melhor que faz é ir pra bem longe de mim!  
  
- Nossa, que humor - Snape disse em um tom arrastado. - Brigou com o seu amado Potter para variar?  
  
- Amado coisa nenhuma! - Lílian gritou em resposta. - Vai procurar outro pra atazanar que eu não estou com paciência!  
  
- Achei que os sangues ruins da Grifinória tivessem mais paciência - Snape disse, malicioso. - Pensando bem, os grifinórios são muito lentos pra entender qualquer coisa então não podem ficar com raiva de alguém.  
  
Lílian já estava pronta para desferir o pior feitiço que sabia contra Snape, mas alguém chegou antes.  
  
- Ranhoso, cai fora... - Mile disse, ameaçadoramente com a varinha encostada nas costas dele. - Lílian é muito calma, se fosse comigo eu já teria lançado um feitiço em você há muito tempo.  
  
- Farmer é melhor não me ameaçar senão...  
  
- Senão o que, Snape? - Camile perguntou, irritada. - Vai correndo contar ao Malfoy o que eu falei? Ai que medo... - acrescentou em tom de deboche. - Vamos, some logo daqui...  
  
Snape não teve alternativa a não ser ir embora, não podia fazer nada contra Camile e Lílian.  
  
- Obrigada, Mile - Lílian disse, sorrindo. - Não estava a fim de gastar energia duelando com o idiota do Snape.  
  
- Não há de que... - Mile disse, fazendo um gesto de impaciência.  
  
- Ah, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter falado com você daquele jeito mais cedo, eu estava nervosa - Lílian disse sem graça.  
  
- Tudo bem, não se preocupa - a jovem disse, sorrindo. - Eu te provoquei também.  
  
- Mile, você não precisava ter pegado tão pesado com o Snape! - Naty disse observando o rapaz entrar no Três Vassouras.  
  
- Ele está é com sorte porque eu estou calma...  
  
- Calma? - Naty repetiu, revirando os olhos. - Imagina se tivesse nervosa...  
  
- Iria fazer aquele nariz dele ficar maior do que já é - Mile disse com um sorrio malicioso. - Acho que ainda dá tempo fazer isso - acrescentou virando-se, mas Lílian e Natalie a seguraram. - Ok, eu vou me controlar... Você não tinha que estar com o Tiago no Três Vassouras?  
  
- Nem me fale no Potter! - Lílian gritou, revoltada começando a andar novamente. - Aquele garoto é irritante, convencido, idiota...  
  
- Nossa, o que aconteceu? - Natalie perguntou, preocupada.  
  
- Aquele grosso me deixou sozinha pra ficar de papo com uma menininha do sexto ano! - Lílian disse, entre os dentes. Natalie que estava com uma expressão tensa ficou imediatamente mais calma.  
  
- Ainda bem - Natalie disse aliviada. - Pensei que tivesse sido alguma coisa séria.  
  
- Mas foi sério! - Lílian disse, aborrecida. - Aquele idiota! Tratante!  
  
- Você vai acabar com o garoto desse jeito - Naty disse, calmamente.  
  
- Vontade de acabar com ele é o que não me falta! - Lílian disse e começou a contar para as amigas o que havia acontecido.  
  
[...]  
  
Os dias foram se passando rapidamente. Logo iriam chegar as primeiras provas e Lílian estudava mais do que nunca pois precisava ir bem nas provas. Porém um pensamento não parava de lhe ocorrer. Se passasse no teste para auror e Tiago também passasse, será que teriam que trabalhar juntos? Lílian achava que era castigo demais para uma pessoa só ter que aturar Potter depois que saísse da escola.  
  
- Bom dia, minha flor - ela ouviu o tratante dizer as suas costas.  
  
- O que você quer? - Lílian perguntou bruscamente. - Não vê que está me atrapalhando?  
  
- Desculpe, minha flor, eu só queria desejar uma boa prova para você - Tiago disse sentando-se ao lado dela.  
  
- Obrigada - Lílian disse, secamente. - Agora será que dá pra dar o fora?  
  
- Você ainda está com ciúmes? - Tiago perguntou com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- CIÚMES? - Lílian gritou, indignada. - OLHA BEM PRA MIM E DIZ SE EU TENHO CARA DE QUEM ESTÁ COM CIÚMES DE VOCÊ, POTTER!  
  
- Eu acho que sim - Tiago disse com sua melhor cara de inocente.  
  
- Some daqui agora - Lílian ameaçou puxando a varinha. - Ou vou me esquecer de que sou a monitora chefe e vou usar o pior feitiço que eu sei em você!  
  
- Ai, ai - Tiago suspirou. - Adoro quando você fica irritada, fica muito linda toda corada, e se está me expulsando é porque não tem argumento, está com ciúmes sim, eu sei - acrescentou com a voz rouca próximo ao ouvido dela.  
  
Lílian virou o rosto para fitá-lo ainda bufando de raiva, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer. Tiago estava tão próximo, com um sorriso tão encantador, tão sedutor, tão tentador... "Lílian Evans! Pare de pensar besteiras, daqui a pouco vai estar pensando em amor!", por fim, tornou a se sentar e continuou a tomar seu café como se ele não estivesse ali.  
  
- Valeu pela ajuda, Remo - Tiago disse, sorrindo, juntado-se aos amigos no final da mesa. - O que você descobriu com a Natalie está me ajudando muito...  
  
- É, ela foi compreensiva, acho que ela quer ajudar a juntar vocês, fez até aquela aposta - Remo disse, pensativo.  
  
- Hum, ela foi o contrario da Camile - Sirius resmungou passando a mão pelo rosto. - Não falei que ela ia me bater por estar querendo saber coisas sobre a amiga dela? Achei que ia ficar com a marca dos cinco dedinhos dela pra sempre... Aquela garota é estressada, é sério.  
  
- Bem que você gostou, Sirius... - Tiago começou a dizer com um sorriso, mas McGonagall apareceu interrompendo a conversa dos marotos.  
  
- Potter, Dumbledore quer falar com você...  
  
- Eu não fiz nada, professora - Tiago disse, preocupado.  
  
- Vamos, Potter, não discuta comigo - McGonagall disse sem paciência. O garoto levantou e acompanhou a professora sem entender nada.  
  
- Bom, ele não fez nada porque ultimamente anda obcecado pela Lílian - Sirius disse pensativo. - Então o que pode ser?  
  
- Só vamos saber quando ele voltar - Remo disse, levantando. - Mas vamos? Quero fazer esse teste logo!  
  
Tiago não apareceu durante todo o exame. Lílian notou isso. "Será que ele andou faltando o teste pra aprontar alguma coisa?", pensou saindo da sala. Ia para a Torre da Grifinória quando viu um menino do primeiro ano da Lufa- Lufa pendurado em cima de um lustre.  
  
- Hey? - gritou para o pobre menino que chorava muito. - Como você foi parar aí em cima?  
  
- Por favor, Srta. Evans, me desce daqui, estou com medo - o menino pediu, soluçando. Ela teve um pouco de trabalho para descer o garoto já que estava sozinha e teve que tomar cuidado para não derruba-lo.  
  
- Pronto... - Lílian passou a mão na cabeça do menino tentando acalma-lo. - Quem foi que fez isso?  
  
- Um menino do sétimo ano da... - o menino começou a dizer.  
  
Lílian nem esperou que ele terminasse, sabia quem era o único naquele castelo a sair pendurando os alunos menores como se eles fossem bonecos.  
  
Entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória e viu que Tiago estava lá, cercado pelos amigos, foi até ele pisando duro.  
  
- Vai, Tiago, não fica assim - Remo dizia, preocupado.  
  
- Potter, eu quero falar com você! - Lílian exclamou, irritada. - Quem você pensa que é pra sair pendurando os meninos do primeiro ano pelos lustres do castelo?  
  
- O quê? - Tiago perguntou, confuso.  
  
- O menino da Lufa-lufa que você pendurou no lustre - Lílian disse, irritada. - Será que você não vai aprender nunca a deixar os pobres dos garotos em paz?  
  
- Eu não fiz nada, Lílian - Tiago disse em um tom baixo.  
  
- Como não? Você não apareceu na sala para fazer a prova... Estava gazeando claro! E mais uma vez aprontou com um menino que não tem nada a vez com você!  
  
- Lílian ele não apareceu na prova porque... - Sirius começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Tiago.  
  
- Olha aqui, Evans - Tiago disse, olhando para ela com raiva. - Será que você não está vendo que eu não fui fazer a prova por um motivo sério?  
  
- Sério? Nossa, o que será que foi? - Lílian disse com desdém.  
  
- Meu tio foi assassinado, Evans! - Tiago quase gritou. Lílian se assustou ao ver que ele chorava. - Você não tem sensibilidade pra notar que eu estou mal, que estou sofrendo? Não! Você SEMPRE acha que você está certa, acha que SÓ você tem razão para tudo, que manda em todos! Quer saber? Eu cansei de você, cansei de sofrer por tua causa, cansei de ser rejeitado por você, cansei de ser acusado por você por coisas que não fiz!  
  
- Tiago! - Lílian chamou, mas ele foi para o dormitório e não voltou para saber o que ela queria.  
  
Olá!!! ^^ Espero que não queiram me matar por causa desse capitulo pelo que eu fiz com o Tiago, mas a Lily tem que descer do "petestal" que ela acha que fica, não acham? A música que eu usei nesse capitulo foi "O mundo", do Capital Inicial, acho que dá certinho pra Lílian... Prometo tentar atualizar mais rápido B-jos Bianca Potter 


	7. Talvez seja tarde

**Capitulo 07 - Talvez seja tarde **

Lílian continuou a olhar para a escada, esperando que Tiago voltasse, mas ele fez algo com que ela não estava nem um pouco acostumada; a deixou falando sozinha.

- Dessa vez você passou dos limites, Lílian! - Sirius trovejou pulando da poltrona. - Vou ver como ele tá - disse a Remo subindo as escadas dois degraus de uma vez.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - Lílian perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona diante de Remo. O rapaz olhou para ela visivelmente aborrecido. - Vamos, Remo, eu não fiz nada por mal, sempre que acontece alguma coisa nesse castelo tem o dedo do Potter no meio...

- Você procura qualquer motivo pra implicar com o Tiago que nem pensou na possibilidade de ter sido alguém da gangue da Sonserina - Remo disse em um tom relativamente calmo. - Sinceramente, Lílian, o que Tiago fez pra você ter tanta raiva dele?

- Eu não vou falar sobre isso agora! - Lílian exclamou, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Você vai se dizer ou não o que houve?

- Um tio que o Tiago gosta muito foi assassinado ontem à noite. McGonagall foi chamá-lo na hora do café porque os pais dele mandaram busca-lo para que ele fosse pelo menos ao enterro, ou seja, o Tiago passou esse tempo todo fora do castelo, não há a menor possibilidade dele ter pendurado o tal menino.

- Então... Eu fui injusta com o Tiago - Lílian disse, sentindo-se extremamente culpada.

- Venhamos e convenhamos, Lílian, não é a primeira vez...

- Como assim?

- Muitas vezes você acusou o Tiago de ter feito alguma coisa, ele levava na brincadeira, deixava você gritar com ele, aliais, eu nunca concordei com isso porque o Tiago sempre levava culpa por algo que ele nunca faria.

- Você vai querer que eu me sinta um monstro agora? - Lílian exclamou, revoltada. - Tiago não é nenhum santo como você fala!

- Lílian nós ainda somos adolescentes! Você quer que o Tiago haja como um adulto, melhor dizendo, você quer que todos hajam de acordo com a sua vontade! - Remo disse em um tom baixo e decepcionado. - Se você continuar a ser essa garota mimada e egoísta vai perder todas as suas amizades - acrescentou se afastando.

Lílian o observou se afastar. Será que todos iriam condena-la? Não fizera nada por mal, apenas agira sem pensar, claro que deveria ter notado que Tiago estava mal, mas tinha algo mais forte que ela que a fazia brigar com ele.

Foi para o quarto e ficou mais de uma hora pensando no que Remo dissera. Lílian achava que era mil vezes melhor que o rapaz tivesse gritado do que falado naquele tom decepcionado.

"_Dessa vez eu tenho que admitir que passei dos limites"_, Lílian pensou tristemente. _"E vou ter que fazer algo para me redimir"._

Lílian mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Teve muitos pesadelos com Tiago. Sabia que não iria conseguir ficar tranqüila até falar com ele e esclarecer tudo. Assim que levantou foi direto para o salão principal procura-lo, ainda não falara nada do que acontecera para Natalie e Camile, mas conhecendo as amigas, Lílian sabia que elas teriam uma reação parecida com a de Remo.

Entrou no salão e viu Tiago no final da mesa, sozinho, brincando com a comida, com uma expressão triste e cansada.

- Você precisa comer... - ela disse de mansinho, notou, porém, que Tiago se assustou.

- O que você quer? - perguntou, bruscamente. Lílian sabia que iria ser difícil, mas sentiu um baque tão grande ao vê-lo trata-la com tanta frieza.

- Bem... Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu falei ontem - ela começou a dizer timidamente, Tiago continuou de cabeça baixa, olhando para a comida. - Eu sei que você deve estar chateado comigo, Tiago, mas não foi minha intenção te magoar.

- Nada do que você fizer ou falar vai me fazer me sentir melhor, Evans - Tiago disse em um tom seco.

- Mas...

- Tiago! - Lílian olhou para trás e viu a tal da Alice. - Ah, eu já soube do que aconteceu, sinto muito.

- Obrigado - Tiago disse virando-se para fitá-la.

- Você pode contar comigo para o que precisar - Alice disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. Ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo.

- Eu sei, Alice - disse esboçando um sorriso.

Lílian sentiu uma raiva tão grande, mas não fez nada, apenas virou-se e foi sentar do lado oposto da mesa. Se pudesse partiria a cara daquela Alice em duas, mas isso não era certo para uma monitora-chefe como ela.

Sentou-se ainda bufando de raiva, mas ao poucos a raiva foi se transformando em tristeza, ela olhava de esgueira para os dois que continuavam a conversar. Como Tiago poderia ter a deixado de lado para ficar de papo com aquela garota sem sal? E ainda mais ela se humilhou pedindo desculpas e ele nem ao menos a fitou!

- Lily? Que cara é essa? - Natalie perguntou sentando-se diante da amiga. Camile chegou logo em seguida tagarelando alguma coisa sobre Sirius, mas parou ao ver que Lílian não estava muito bem.

Lílian respirou fundo e começou a contar toda a história, até sentia-se um pouco melhor por estar desabafando, só esperava que quando terminasse Naty e Mile não começassem com um sermão.

- Oras, você não queria que o Tiago largasse do seu pé? - Mile disse, tranqüilamente. - Agora ele não vai nem querer saber de você.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim! - Lílian exclamou, nervosa.

- Queria que fosse como então? - Camile perguntou, revirando os olhos. - Eu sinceramente não te entendo.

- Lílian eu não vou falar o que você deveria ouvir porque imagino pelo que você esteja passando - Natalie disse, com a calma de sempre. - Mas agora você já deve ter percebido que é tarde demais...

- Tarde demais pra quê? - Lílian perguntou sem entender. Natalie não respondeu, levantou dizendo que tinha outra coisa para resolver antes do exame de poções.

Lílian pensou um pouco, mas não conseguiu entender sobre o que a amiga poderia estar falando.

As semanas passaram rapidamente. Lílian resolveu tentar não prestar atenção em Tiago, porém sentia-se extremamente incomodada ao vê-lo "desfilar" com Alice para cima e para baixo. Além disso, andava tendo pesadelos com muita freqüência, sonhos que a assustavam muito.

Natalie e Camile notaram a tristeza da amiga, tentavam de todas as maneiras anima-la, mas Lílian parecia estar cada vez mais distante.

- Você tem que melhorar essa cara, Lily - Natalie disse olhando-a com preocupação. - Come alguma coisa, você não pode ficar sem jantar.

- Não estou com fome - ela murmurou empurrando o prato. Depois olhou para o final da mesa onde Tiago jantava em companhia de Alice, ele estava muito mais animado, ria conversava naturalmente, porém com Lílian ele estava mais frio que nunca.

Tiago levantou e foi em direção a porta. Lílian ficou na expectativa de que ele parasse para cumprimenta-las como sempre fazia, mas ele passou sem olha-la, não dando nenhuma importância a ela.

- Lily? - Natalie chamou a garota notando que ela ficara pálida.

- Lílian! O que foi? - Camile perguntou, preocupada. Lílian, no entanto, não respondeu, levantou, saiu correndo do salão esbarrando em Sirius que acabava de entrar acompanhado de Remo. Os dois se entreolharam sem entender nada.

- O que aconteceu com a Lílian? - Remo perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Naty. - Ela estava chorando!

- Eu também gostaria de saber - Camile resmungou, aborrecida.

- Será que vocês nem imaginam? - Natalie perguntou, olhando para os três que continuavam com expressões confusas.

- Oras, Natalie, as amiga dela são vocês! - Sirius retrucou, irritado.

- Ela está assim desde de que brigou com o Tiago - Natalie disse sem perder a calma. - Ela percebeu da pior maneira o que sente.

Lílian correu para o dormitório se largou na cama, chorando muito. Sentia que seu coração ia explodir. Não queria admitir, mas sentia falta de Tiago, sentia falta do sorriso dele, da maneira de como ele desejava bom dia, de como ele a chamava de flor... Sabia perfeitamente o que sentia, e precisou perde-lo para entender.

- Eu o amo - murmurou chorando mais ainda. - E, eu só o fiz sofrer! - então entendeu o que Natalie havia dito, realmente talvez fosse tarde.


	8. Encontro com o lobisomem

Capitulo 08 - Encontro com o lobisomem  
  
Lílian continuou deitada, chorando muito. Agora fazia sentindo por que sempre tratara Tiago tão mau, não era raiva, era apenas medo de se aproximar e acabar se machucando quando Tiago a trocasse por outra, como ele sempre fazia. Ela mesma já vira inúmeras discussões dele e de Sirius sobre com quantas haviam ficado em uma semana. Mas o que a atormentava naquele momento era que ela sempre o tratara da pior maneira possível, era fria e até antipática. Tiago, porém, não se abalava com isso, sempre estava com um lindo sorriso.  
  
Agora era Lílian que sentia o quanto era ruim ser desprezada.  
  
- Lily? - Natalie a chamou batendo levemente na porta do dormitório.  
  
- Eu quero ficar sozinha! - Lílian exclamou com a voz embargada, mas para Mile isso era o mesmo que "Pode entrar que estou mau!", pois no momento seguinte ela já estava dentro do quarto.  
  
- Como assim quer ficar sozinha? - a garota trovejou. - Não me diga que vai ficar chorando por causa do Potter!!!  
  
- Camile! - Natalie exclamou, exasperada puxando a amiga para fora do quarto. - Liga não, Lily... - disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e acariciou os cabelos da amiga. - Você sabe como a Mile é estourada, é o jeito dela de mostrar que se preocupa.  
  
- Eu sei, Natalie - Lílian murmurou tristemente. - Eu não quero ser grosseira, mas eu quero ficar sozinha.  
  
- Não quer desabafar um pouco? - Natalie perguntou, bondosamente.  
  
- Outra hora - Lílian disse, fechando os olhos. - Agora eu quero tentar dormir.  
  
- Tudo bem - Natalie disse, levantando. - Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa me chama, tá? - acrescentou fechando a porta.  
  
A jovem desceu as escadas que levavam para o salão comunal totalmente desanimada. Nunca havia visto Lílian assim, ela era sempre a primeira a tentar resolver as coisas, se ela estava chorando e deprimida daquele jeito então as coisas estavam muito piores do que Naty poderia imaginar.  
  
Quando chegou ao patamar da escada Natalie viu que tinha outro problema: Sirius e Camile. Os dois brigavam gritando a plenos pulmões no meio do salão. Remo observava a discussão, calado, sentado em uma das poltronas. Natalie parou, cruzou os braços e ficou olhando.  
  
- A MINHA AMIGA ESTÁ LÁ EM CIMA SE ACABANDO DE CHORAR POR CAUSA DO SEU AMIGO!!! - Mile berrava na cara de Sirius.  
  
- E eu já cansei de ver o Tiago mal por causa da sua amiga! - Sirius retrucou, indiferente.  
  
- Mas o Tiago já está acostumado com a indiferença da Lily! - Mile disse fazendo com que Sirius bufasse de raiva.  
  
- Dá pra alguém se acostumar com isso? - perguntou, aborrecido. - E quer saber?Eu já cansei dessa discussão - acrescentou puxando Camile para perto e dando-lhe um beijo. Natalie sentiu o queixo cair, viu a amiga tentar se soltar, mas Sirius era muito mais forte. Remo abaixou a cabeça sorrindo.  
  
- Vamos, Sirius, larga a Mile - Natalie disse, após o susto inicial. Assim que Sirius a soltou a menina espevitada começou a dar soquinhos nas costas dele dizendo que ele não podia ter feito aquilo. - Andem, parem com isso, não vai adiantar ficar brigando!  
  
- O que você quer que nós façamos, Srta. McKellen? - Sirius perguntou, aborrecido, largando-se na poltrona ao lado de Remo.  
  
- É uma situação difícil, Natalie - Remo disse, pensativo.  
  
- Claro que é, mas não podemos ficar parados observando esses dois cabeças duras sofrerem desse jeito! - Natalie exclamou, irritada. - Eu nunca vi a Lílian tão triste antes. E se bem eu conheço a minha amiga, ela não vai pedir desculpas ao Tiago novamente.  
  
- Mesmo que ela pedisse não adiantaria - Sirius fez um gesto de impaciência. - Ele disse que não vai desculpa-la de jeito nenhum e eu acho que ele está certo, a Lílian o fez passar por maus bocados.  
  
- Ah, valeu, Sirius, continue dando esses conselhos e vamos conseguir ir pra frente - Natalie disse sarcástica. - Onde o Tiago está? - No jardim afogando as magoas dele com a Alice - Remo disse, tranqüilamente.  
  
- Mas que safado! - Camile exclamou, revoltada. - É assim que ele diz gostar da Lily?  
  
- Ah, não é questão de gostar ou não - Sirius disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Tiago está muito ressentido com a Lílian.  
  
- Se o Tiago realmente gostasse da Lílian como dizia, a desculparia! - Mile disse, irritada. - Se é assim que ele gosta dela então é melhor deixarmos tudo como está!  
  
- Mile, você tem que tentar entender o Tiago. E você, Sirius, tem que tentar entender a Lílian! - Natalie exclamou pondo fim naquela discussão. - Nós temos que dar um jeito para que eles façam as pazes!  
  
- Considerando que eles nunca se deram bem, Natalie, o que você quer é praticamente impossível! - Remo disse, erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.  
  
- O que você quer fazer, Remo? - Natalie perguntou, séria. - Quer ficar observando os dois sofrerem?  
  
- Os dois? - Sirius disse, franzindo a testa.  
  
- Os dois sim! Tiago pode fingir que está tudo bem, mas vocês sabem que ele também está sofrendo! - Natalie disse, aborrecida. - E eu vou fazer alguma coisa, com ou sem a ajuda de vocês!  
  
- Nós vamos te ajudar - Remo disse, levantando para fitá-la. - Mas, o que podemos fazer? Tiago não pode nem ouvir falar no nome da Lílian...  
  
- Ah, eu não sei, tenho que pensar em um plano - Natalie disse pensativa. - Vocês têm idéias melhores que nós, afinal, são os maiores causadores de confusão desse castelo!  
  
- Por que você me toma? - Remo perguntou, ofendido.  
  
- Todos sabem que "Os marotos" não são santos - Natalie disse, sorrindo. - E ao que eu saiba, você também é um maroto.  
  
- O criador de idéias do grupo é o Sirius - Remo disse, aborrecido. - Tiago é o executor. Eu apenas observo. - Às vezes observar é pior que participar diretamente - Natalie disse pensativa. - Mas já que é assim, você pode pensar em alguma coisa, Sirius?  
  
- Posso tentar - Sirius disse meio que a contra gosto. - Mas não garanto nada.  
  
[...]  
  
Lílian acordou sentido-se um pouco melhor. Talvez pelo cansaço naquela noite, dormiu a noite toda, um sono sem sonhos. Foi arrumar-se estranhando o fato de Camile e Natalie terem levantado cedo. As duas jovens estavam ansiosas para saber se Sirius tivera alguma idéia.  
  
- Isso não daria certo, Sirius! - Natalie dizia fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Eles iriam brigar mais.  
  
- De outra idéia então, Srta. Sabe-tudo - Sirius resmungou, sarcástico.  
  
- Você está bem, Remo? - Mile perguntou preocupada, notando que o rapaz estava pálido. Natalie e Sirius imediatamente pararam de discutir voltando suas atenções para Remo.  
  
- Estou, não se preocupem - ele disse com a voz rouca. - Acho que é melhor pensarmos um pouco mais antes de colocar qualquer plano em prática. Eu vou viajar hoje, quando eu voltar veremos o que fazer. - Você vai pra onde? - Mile perguntou, curiosa.  
  
- É aniversário da minha mãe, e como ela já é uma senhora, Dumbledore permitiu que eu passasse a data com ela - Remo respondeu, levantando-se. - Melhor irmos tomar café em outro lugar, Lílian deve estar para chegar e não é bom que ela nos veja juntos.  
  
- E lá vai ele novamente - Mile disse quando os rapazes estavam longe. - Lílian vai ficar possessa...  
  
Mal cinco minutos se passaram e Lílian entrou no salão. Sentou-se diante das amigas, pegou um livro de transfiguração e começou a ler. Naty e Mile se entreolharam erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Lily, você não quer um pouco de suco? - Natalie perguntou, cautelosa. - Eu tenho que ler isto - Lílian disse sem tirar os olhos do livro. - Esqueci completamente que McGonagall vai dar um exame sobre isso hoje.  
  
- Mas você não jantou ontem - Camile exclamou, preocupada. - Você vai passar mal!  
  
- Não vou não - Lílian disse, impaciente. - Pelo menos estudando eu mantenho minha cabeça ocupada.  
  
- Ah, é isso - Natalie disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Não vai adiantar, Lílian, quanto mais você tentar não pensar no Tiago mais seus pensamentos vão até ele.  
  
- Eu não vou pensar nele! - Lílian exclamou, firme.  
  
- Lily, não adianta fugir - Natalie disse, séria. - Você tem que falar com ele pedir desculpas e dizer o que sente.  
  
- Pra ele me ignorar? Não, obrigada - Lílian disse, secamente. - E Natalie, não venha com essa história de dizer o que eu sinto, você mesma não disse ao Remo que gosta dele! - acrescentou jogando o livro dentro da bolsa.  
  
Lílian saiu pisando duro do salão. Sabia que Naty queria apenas ajudar, mas ela não deveria ficar dando conselhos que nem ela mesma tinha coragem de fazer! Quando ia saindo do salão viu Tiago descer as escadas de mãos dadas com Alice. Lílian fingiu não ter visto e passou pelos dois de cabeça erguida.  
  
- Eu não vou chorar mais por causa dele! - exclamou limpando os olhos que haviam se enchido de lágrimas.  
  
E foi assim durante todo o dia. Lílian tentando manter-se ocupada, Natalie e Camile tentando persuadi-la a se distrair um pouco e Tiago para cima e para baixo com Alice.  
  
Na hora do jantar, Lílian foi para o jardim. Não estava a fim de discutir com as amigas novamente. Para ela, Tiago Potter era um assunto morto e enterrado.  
  
"Meu coração também precisa se convencer disso", a jovem pensou sentando-se diante do lago. Pegou algumas pedras e ficou tentando faze-las irem longe. Depois fechou os olhos sentindo-se um pouco saudosa, parecia que havia sido ontem que havia ingressado em Hogwarts.  
  
"Algum problema?", Lílian se virou assustada. Viu um menino de cabelos pretos desalinhados e olhos castanhos.  
  
"Eu não sei como chegar a plataforma nove e meia", ela respondeu, sem graça.  
  
"Você está diante dela", o menino disse, sorrindo. Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha pensando que aquele garoto só podia ser louco. "Meu nome é Tiago Potter, é a primeira vez que vou para Hogwarts também"  
  
"Sou Lílian Evans. Se é a primeira vez que você vai, como pode saber que estou diante da plataforma?"  
  
"Porque toda minha família estudou lá", Tiago fez um gesto de impaciência. "Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes vi alguém atravessar"  
  
"Atravessar?", Lílian repetiu, assustada. "Ai, meu Deus, mais essa! Eu já não sei o que vou encontrar nesse lugar..."  
  
"Fique tranqüila, Hogwarts é o melhor lugar do mundo, você vai gostar, garanto! E para chegar a plataforma você só tem que atravessar as barreiras nove e dez", Tiago disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. "Vou primeiro pra você ver como fazer".  
  
"Não!", Lílian exclamou, segurando o braço do menino. "E se não der certo? Você vai se machucar!"  
  
"Não se preocupe", Tiago sorriu. "Vai ver como vai dar certo", acrescentou correndo em direção a barreira. Lílian ficou esperando a batida, mas o menino simplesmente desapareceu.  
  
Lílian sorriu lembrando-se de como era boba. Lógico que a passagem para o embarque era mágico assim como tudo que envolvia o mundo bruxo. Lílian virou-se para olhar o castelo, sabia o quanto difícil seria deixa-lo. Hogwarts já era como seu lar.  
  
Ainda quando estava meio perdida em seus pensamentos, dois vultos saíram do castelo. Lílian apertou os olhos tentando ver quem era, mas estava muito longe. Movida pela curiosidade, ela levantou e seguiu as pessoas até o Salgueiro Lutador. Percebeu então que eram Remo e Madame Pomfrey.  
  
- O que eles vão fazer? - Lílian resmungou observando a enfermeira pegar uma vareta e paralisar a árvore. Remo desceu pelo que parecia ser uma passagem, Madame Pomfrey fez a árvores se movimentar novamente e voltou para o castelo.  
  
Quando teve certeza de que a enfermeira estava longe o bastante Lílian foi até o salgueiro e usando a mesma vareta imobilizou a árvore.  
  
- Remo! - Lílian chamou descendo entre os galhos. - Mas... O que é isso? - exclamou espantada quando chegou ao túnel. Andou por algum tempo até chegar a uma entrada. - Remo? Você está aqui? - perguntou entrando com cuidado, era uma casa, imunda e destruída. A jovem foi até a janela e percebeu onde estava, era a casa dos gritos.  
  
Ela deu dois passos para trás, assustada. Todos diziam que aquela casa era assombrada por espíritos agourentos.  
  
- Lílian? - Remo exclamou de repente, fazendo com que ela quase pulasse de susto.  
  
- Remo! Que bom que é você! - exclamou, aliviada. - Eu te vi com Madame Pomfrey. O que está fazendo aqui? Vamos, temos que voltar para o castelo.  
  
- Você tem que sair daqui agora! - Remo disse em um tom urgente descendo as escadas.  
  
- O quê? - Lílian perguntou, confusa. - Você não vem comigo?  
  
- Eu não posso! - Remo praticamente gritou. - Rápido! Volte correndo e não olhe pra trás!!! - exclamou empurrando-a para fora da casa.  
  
Lílian ficou do lado de fora com uma expressão confusa. Ainda chamou o rapaz, mas ele gritou para que ela fosse embora. Sem opção começou a voltar pensando que Remo teria que explicar o que estava acontecendo. Estava um pouco afastada quando começou a ouvir gritos. Assustada, começou a correr achando que Remo podia estar em perigo.  
  
O que a jovem bruxa não sabia era que quem corria perigo era ela. A porta da casa foi aberta com violência. Lílian virou-se e sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver um lobisomem parado diante do portal.  
  
Lílian tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido senão estaria perdida. 


	9. O segredo dos Marotos

Capitulo 09 - O segredo dos marotos  
  
Lílian continuou estática, observando o lobisomem que estranhamente se aproximava a passos lentos. Freneticamente procurou por sua varinha nos bolsos internos das vestes, quando encontrou a apontou para o animal.  
  
"Eu não posso machuca-lo!" , Lílian pensou desesperada. "Não posso ferir o meu amigo!". Mas o que fazer então? Ela fechou os olhos sentindo que era o fim .  
  
Foi então que ouviu um barulho; um latido e depois cascos. Olhou para trás e viu um cachorro enorme e um cervo. O cachorro passou rápido por ela e começou a travar uma luta feroz contra o lobisomem que agora estava furioso por perder sua "presa".  
  
Lílian estava tão atordoada que demorou um pouco para perceber que o cervo a puxava pela capa. A jovem correu o mais rápido que pode com o cervo a "escoltando". Assim que saiu pela passagem Lílian viu um rato entre os galhos, ele sumiu e logo depois o salgueiro voltou a se mexer. - Meu Deus, nunca senti tanto medo assim antes! - Lílian exclamou, arquejando, apoiando as mãos nas pernas, tentando recuperar o ar. O cervo deu a volta para ficar em frente a ela que ficou um pouco confusa ao perceber que o animal parecia a olhar com hostilidade, mas depois achou que fosse só sua imaginação. - Eu achei que fosse ser meu fim.  
  
- Eu não deveria ter lhe ajudado mesmo - Lílian gritou quando o cervo do nada e sem o menor aviso se transformou em Tiago. - Só não te deixei lá porque Remo se sentiria mal por ter te machucado.  
  
- Tiago? - ela murmurou, nervosa. - Como... Você é um animago? É muita coisa pra uma noite só... Remo é um lobisomem, você uma animago, então aquele cachorro e o rato são...  
  
- Quem você pensa que é pra sair bisbilhotando a vida dos outros? - Tiago interrompeu. Ele não gritou, e pelo tom, Lílian achou que tivesse sido melhor que ele tivesse berrado.  
  
- Eu não estava bisbilhotando - Lílian disse em um tom baixo.  
  
- Seguir uma pessoa é o que então? - Tiago perguntou, sarcástico. - Eu vi Remo passar com Madame Pomfrey, achei que ele estivesse com algum problema e o segui para ajuda-lo...  
  
- Ajudar? - Tiago exclamou, rindo. - Desde quando você ajuda alguém, Evans?  
  
- Oras, eu sempre ajudei as pessoas, Tiago! - ela exclamou, aborrecida.  
  
- Você ajuda porque é sua obrigação como monitora, nada mais - Tiago disse, secamente. Lílian sentiu os olhos arderem, mas segurou as lágrimas, não queria demonstrar que era fraca.  
  
- Eu não ajudo os alunos só por isso - retrucou com a voz firme.  
  
- Não me faça rir, Evans - Tiago disse, aborrecido. - Eu te conheço, você não se importa com ninguém! Seguiu o Remo porque tinha interesse nisso!  
  
- O quê? - Lílian exclamou, ofendida. - Você acha que eu sou o que?  
  
- Uma vez eu ouvi de uma pessoa de que eu gostava muito que para toda ação há uma segunda intenção - Tiago começou a dizer, sério. - Agora eu vejo que isso é verdade. Aposto como amanhã toda a escola vai estar sabendo sobre o Remo.  
  
- Olha aqui, Tiago Potter, você acha que me conhece, mas não me conhece nem um pouco, se eu estou dizendo que segui o Remo para ajuda-lo é porque foi assim! Eu não vou falar nada sobre ele, não sou tão falsa quanto você imagina! - Lílian continuaria a falar, mas sentiu uma tontura muito grande, fechou os olhos levando a mão a têmpora.  
  
- O que foi, Lílian? - Tiago perguntou em um tom preocupado.  
  
- Não estou bem... - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar nos braços do rapaz.  
  
- Lílian! - Tiago exclamou balançando-a levemente. - Lily, acorda, por favor... - pediu desesperado. Ele passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela e se assustou ao notar que ela estava fria. Sem pensar duas vezes a levou para o castelo. - Madame Pomfrey! - gritou entrando desabalado na Ala Hospitalar. A enfermeira não demorou a aparecer com uma expressão aborrecida.  
  
- Sabia que isso é uma ala hospitalar e precisamos de silêncio e tranqüilidade, Potter? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou, irritada.  
  
- É urgente, Madame Pomfrey! - Tiago exclamou exasperado colocando Lílian em uma das camas. - Eu e Lílian estávamos conversando e ela desmaiou sem mais nem menos!  
  
- Uma pessoa não desmaia sem mais nem menos, Sr. Potter - Madame Pomfrey disse pegando fraco com liquido azul em uma das prateleiras. - Sabe se ela tem se alimentado direito nos últimos dias?  
  
- Eu não sei, senhora - Tiago disse olhando para jovem preocupado. Não deveria ter sido tão duro, mas Lílian o tirava do sério! Por mais que não quisesse Lílian mexia com ele de uma forma incontrolável. Vê-la naquele estado por sua culpa então, o deixava a beira de ter uma recaída.  
  
"Pode parar, Tiago Potter!", ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente. "Basta apenas lembrar do que ela fez com você!".  
  
Madame Pomfrey acordou Lílian dando a ela um pouco do liquido azul. A jovem tossiu muito resmungando do gosto ruim que o liquido possuía.  
  
- Srta. Evans, a senhorita tem que trabalhar menos, se continuar assim vai parar na ala hospitalar toda semana - Madame Pomfrey disse, aborrecida. - Jantou hoje?  
  
- Na verdade - Lílian murmurou sem graça. - Não como nada desde de ontem.  
  
- Não me admira que tenha passado mal! - Madame Pomfrey, trovejou. - Não sei o que se passa pela cabeça desses jovens! Vou mandar agora mesmo mandarem buscar algo na cozinha para a senhorita! E vai passar a noite aqui para aprender a não brincar com a sua saúde! - e saiu apressada resmungando algo incompreensível.  
  
- Desculpe, Tiago, eu não queria te incomodar - Lílian murmurou de cabeça baixa, o rapaz voltou sua atenção para ela sem entender. - Eu desmaiei daquele jeito e você teve que me trazer pra cá...  
  
- Não fiz nada demais - Tiago disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Teria feito isso por qualquer um.  
  
- Mesmo assim eu quero agradecer por isso e por ter me salvo lá no salgueiro - Lílian disse segurando as mãos dele entre as suas. Notou que Tiago ficou um pouco surpreso com essa atitude.  
  
Antes que ele tivesse tempo para pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa Lílian se aproximou. Tiago fitou os olhos verdes da jovem, a vontade que tinha era perdesse dentro deles. Lílian passou a mão delicadamente pelos lábios dele e o beijou. Tiago não tentou afasta-la, ao contrário, a trouxe para mais perto.  
  
Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer entre seus braços e isso só fez que a apertasse ainda mais de encontro ao próprio peito. Deslizou uma de suas mãos pelas costas dela, com a pontinha dos dedos, e os afundou nos cachos vermelhos e sedosos, enquanto a outra acariciava a cintura fina e delgada.  
  
Sentiu a língua dela, quente e úmida, passar sobre seus lábios, pedindo por passagem, aonde ele não a negou. Abriu a boca permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse.  
  
A língua dela começou a se mover em sua boca, num ritmo selvagem junto com a sua. O mundo pareceu girar rápido, e o calor estava semelhante a ferro em brasa.  
  
Lílian segurou com forças os cabelos rebeldes de Tiago entre seus dedos finos e trêmulos, e lhe mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, antes de mudar a posição da cabeça e voltar a beijá-lo com o mesmo ardor.  
  
Sabia o que estava fazendo era uma loucura. Mas por incrível que pareça tudo que é proibido se torna mais gostoso. E beijar Tiago Potter - o garoto que sempre odiou, mas ao mesmo tempo se apossou de seu coração - na Ala Hospitalar, sendo que Madame Pomfrey poderia aparecer a qualquer minuto, fazia uma corrente de excitação percorrer seu corpo.  
  
Era tão bom o senti perto de si, a tocando, a beijando. Sentindo o calor dele misturar-se com o seu. Era como um paraíso real. Um paraíso que ela não queria mais soltar.  
  
Ele a tocava como se fosse uma deusa. E o modo que a olhava quando se separaram às vezes para tomar fôlego, mas logo voltavam a se beijar, a fazia sentir-se incrivelmente especial.  
  
O beijo pareceu se transformar. De um selvagem e insano - aonde fazia parecer que eles necessitavam daquele contato para viver -, foi virando um calmo e ameno. Podia-se dizer que ali tinha um amor incrível, um amor que qualquer pessoa que visse poderia sentir inveja.  
  
Agarrou-se ainda mais ao moreno, e inclinou seu corpo para trás, sentindo o corpo dele ceder ao seu chamado.  
  
Tiago a segurou com mais força pela cintura, e percebeu que já estava começando a perder a sensatez. O calor dela, a pele dela, o aroma de Lílian era embriagador e estava começando a apoderar-se de si, o fazendo perder a cabeça.  
  
Os cabelos vermelhos se moviam com graciosidade junto com a brisa fria da noite. O esplendor da lua cheia, os iluminava de uma forma como se estivessem sendo abençoados.  
  
Sentiu a ruiva gemer baixinho quando pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, e o contorno do corpo acetinado e perfeito, encaixou-se perfeitamente ao seu.  
  
Estava preste a subir na cama e deitar ao lado dela, quando a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu e num rompante eles se separaram. Por sorte era apenas o vento.  
  
Tiago deu a volta nos calcanhares e andou em direção a janela, passou a mão pelos cabelos e observou a floresta proibida que estava ainda mais apavorante naquela noite. Pelo reflexo do vidro pode ver Lílian, atrás de si, arrumar os cabelos e se ajeitar melhor na cama, tentando fazer aparecer que nada de mais havia acontecido.  
  
Teve que morder a língua para segurar uma risada quando observou com intensidade os lábios inchados dela, graça ao beijo ardente. Quem diria, aquela ruiva que pareceu sempre ser inocente, acabou de lhe provar que de inocência não tem nada. Pode ter uma cara linda, belos olhos verdes que o faziam delirar e uma boca tentadora, mas na verdade, atrás daquele rostinho de anjo estava um verdadeiro diabinho vermelho.  
  
Porém a vontade de rir logo passou. Tiago sentiu-se extremamente mal por tudo aquilo. Não era certo. Havia prometido que não deixaria que Lílian o magoasse novamente, ela até podia parecer apaixonada, mas ele sabia que não era bem assim.  
  
- Aonde você vai? - Lílian perguntou quando ele virou-se para ir embora.  
  
- Voltar pra o dormitório, lógico! - ele retrucou, aborrecido. - Não posso passar o resto da noite aqui com você.  
  
- Mas... E o beijo? - Lílian perguntou em um murmúrio.  
  
- Não significou nada - ele disse em um tom seco. - É melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu aqui, eu não deveria ter correspondido, mas você é bonita, não pude evitar.  
  
- Tiago! Como pode falar assim? - Lílian exclamou, exasperada.  
  
- Estou apenas falando a verdade - Tiago disse, indiferente. - Outra coisa, Evans, eu estou namorando a Alice e costumo ser fiel as minhas namoradas, então se você não comentar o que aconteceu com ninguém eu agradeço - ele disse abrindo a porta da ala hospitalar.  
  
Lílian sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água. Tiago ainda a fitou por algum tempo, sem entender por que ela chorava, mas saiu logo. Lílian já o havia feito sofrer muito, ele não queria se decepcionar novamente e ela deveria saber que com quem ferro fere com ferro será ferido, era a vez dela sentir pelo menos um pouco do que ele sentira, mesmo que vê-la sofrer também o machucasse muito.  
  
[...]  
  
Os três dias seguintes foram um verdadeiro desastre. Lílian estava pior, não queria sair da ala hospitalar de jeito nenhum e nem queria receber visitas. Natalie e Mile não sabiam mais o que fazer, tentavam entrar para conversar com a amiga, mas ela recusava-se a recebe-las. Madame Pomfrey também já estava ficando preocupada com essa reação da jovem.  
  
- Srta. Evans - Madame Pomfrey chamou se aproximando da cama. Lílian continuou olhando a paisagem pela janela. - Há uma pessoa querendo falar com você.  
  
- Já falei que não quero ver ninguém, senhora - Lílian disse em um tom baixo.  
  
- É o Sr. Lupin - Madame Pomfrey disse tentando não se aborrecer com a teimosia da garota.  
  
- Remo? - Lílian perguntou virando-se para olhar a enfermeira.  
  
- Ele disse que é urgente.  
  
- Tudo bem - Lílian disse após alguns segundos pensando. - Vou falar com ele.  
  
Madame Pomfrey saiu satisfeita. Pouco depois Remo entrou na Ala Hospitalar. Se aproximou da cama envergonhado, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se fitando o chão.  
  
- Se você não quiser mais falar comigo vou entender - ele começou a dizer em um tom baixo.  
  
- Não diga bobagens, Remo! - Lílian exclamou um pouco aborrecida. - Eu não acredito que você está dizendo isso!  
  
- Eu poderia ter te machucado.  
  
- Não era você! - Lílian exclamou com veemência. Remo levantou a cabeça fitando-a, confuso. - Você é o rapaz mais doce e o mais prestativo que conheço. Não vou deixar de falar com você por algo que você não tem culpa. Além disso, você quis me proteger, mas eu fui muito teimosa, demorei a sair do salgueiro. Tenho certeza de que se você pudesse se controlar seria um lobisomem manso.  
  
- Lily... - Remo murmurou com os olhos rasos d'água. Lílian sorriu e o abraçou. - Desculpe-me, eu não queria ter te assustado.  
  
- Esquece, Remo - Lílian disse imitando o gesto de impaciência que ele costumava fazer. Remo sorriu. - E não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém.  
  
- Nem para as suas amigas?  
  
- Nem para elas. Mas acho que a Naty já sabe.  
  
- Como? - Remo perguntou, nervoso.  
  
- Uma vez eu estava um pouco aborrecida porque você disse que ia viajar novamente e a Natalie disse que se você viajava era por um motivo sério - Lílian disse, pensativa.  
  
- Natalie é esperta. Não é muito difícil descobrir o que sou - Remo disse, tristemente. - Ela deve ter descoberto como Tiago e Sirius. Agora você sabe o nosso segredo.  
  
- Agora eu sei um dos segredos dos marotos - Lílian disse levemente aborrecida. - Sr. Aluado - acrescentou sorrindo.  
  
- É, são nossos apelidos, já deve ter nos vistos nos chamando assim por aí - Remo disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Muitas vezes e não entendia, mas agora eu já sei o porque.  
  
- Lílian, por que você não saiu da Ala Hospitalar ainda? - Remo perguntou, curioso. Lílian abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. - Há alguma coisa errada. Eu achava que era por que você estava com medo de mim. Mas é outra coisa, não é?  
  
- Tiago - Lílian disse por fim.  
  
Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, nervosa, e contou tudo que acontecera desde a briga no salgueiro até o beijo, achava que iria se sentir envergonhada por estar falando sobre isso com um garoto, mas foi até melhor do que falar para Natalie ou Camile, Remo era amigo de Tiago, poderia dizer o que se passava pela cabeça do rapaz. Além disso, Remo lhe inspirava muita confiança.  
  
- Você está fugindo então? - Remo perguntou, sério. - Lily, eu garanto que o Tiago ainda gosta de você.  
  
- Se gostasse não teria me ignorado.  
  
- Quantas vezes você fez isso com ele? - Remo perguntou, ponderado. Lílian pensou um pouco, mas já havia perdido a conta. - E outra coisa, a Lílian que o Tiago gosta é a Lílian determinada e forte. O que ele diria se te visse chorando assim?  
  
- Mas o que posso fazer, Remo? - Lílian exclamou, exasperada. - Ele está namorando a Alice.  
  
- Ele não nos disse nada - Remo disse franzindo ligeiramente a testa. - Supondo que esse namoro seja verdade garanto que não dura... Tiago troca de namorada como quem troca de roupa.  
  
- Por isso eu nunca dei uma chance a ele! - Lílian exclamou, irritada.  
  
- Com você seria diferente, ele sempre disse isso - Remo disse, calmo. - Se você dê uma chance a ele vai poder comprovar o que digo.  
  
- Não depende de mim, Remo - Lílian murmurou, tristemente. - Mas, tudo bem! Eu vou parar de me lamentar, não vai adiantar! Vou voltar a agir como antes!  
  
- Assim que se fala - Remo disse, sorrindo. - Sabe, quando tudo isso acabar vamos rir muito dessa história. Acredita que uma vez o Tiago queria saber se você estava com ciúmes dele e pediu para que eu perguntasse isso a você.  
  
- Ele é louco? - Lílian exclamou, rindo. - E você?  
  
- Falei que quando eu conversasse sobre ele com você ele poderiam me internar no St. Mungos.  
  
- Posso mandar te internar amanhã, Remo? - Lílian perguntou em um tom divertido.  
  
- Depois que você e o Tiago se acertarem - ele respondeu no mesmo tom. E depois começou a falar sobre a bagunça que a Grifinória estava sem seus dois monitores. Lílian, no entanto, não prestava muita atenção, pensava em Tiago e em como iria reconquistar o carinho dele. 


	10. A final do campeonato de quadribol

Capitulo 10 - A final do campeonato de quadribol  
  
Lílian saiu da Ala Hospitalar na mesma tarde. Remo tinha razão, não adiantava chorar, nem se desesperar. Agiria como sempre, talvez com o tempo a raiva de Tiago passasse. Antes de voltar para o salão comunal, foi à sala de McGonagall receber novas instruções, levou um sermão sobre sua alimentação, mas a jovem não se importou, o sermão seria pior se o assunto fosse as transformações de Lupin.  
  
Assim que chegou ao salão, foi recebida por um grito de Mile.  
  
- Lily! Que saudade! - exclamou dando um senhor abraço na amiga. - QUER NOS MATAR DE PREOCUPAÇÃO?  
  
- Não... - Lílian resmungou tentando se soltar. - Eu só não me sentia bem.  
  
- E por que não queria nos receber? - Mile perguntou, indignada. - Somos suas amigas! Estávamos preocupadas com você!  
  
- Eu sei, me desculpem - Lílian disse em um tom baixo. - Eu precisava ficar algum tempo sozinha.  
  
- Tudo bem, Lily - Natalie disse, sorrindo. - Nós entendemos, não é? - perguntou a Camile que deu um muxoxo. - Então, Lílian, vai nos contar o que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu não posso - Lílian disse olhando de esgueira para Remo que estava concentrado estudando alguns pergaminhos.  
  
- Você descobriu por que Remo some todo mês? - Natalie perguntou, calmamente. Lílian olhou para Mile que apenas sorriu. - Ela sabe.  
  
- O quê? - Lílian exclamou, boquiaberta. - Todo mundo sabia, menos eu?  
  
- Eu sempre desconfiei - Naty disse, tranqüila. - Falei com a Camile, fomos pesquisar na biblioteca sobre o assunto e confirmamos a suspeita.  
  
- E por que nunca me falaram nada? - Lílian perguntou em um tom ressentido.  
  
- Porque você estava sempre ocupada demais com os relatórios, com os deveres - Mile respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
  
- Tudo bem, já que sabem, eu posso contar o que aconteceu sem me sentir culpada - Lílian disse indo para perto de uma das poltronas próxima a lareira. Contou tudo, desde que seguira Remo na passagem do salgueiro até a conversa que tivera com ele sobre Tiago. Quando terminou de falar Mile se levantou bufando de raiva.  
  
- EU VOU ARREBENTAR A CARA DAQUELA GAROTA! - exclamou, revoltada. - É uma galinha! E vou aproveitar e dar uns belos tapas no Tiago também! Eu não sei como você agüenta! Se fosse eu, teria mandando às favas!!!  
  
- Mile, quer falar baixo? - Lílian suplicou puxando a garota para que ela se sentasse. - Tenta se acalmar!  
  
- Me acalmar? - Mile repetiu, incrédula. - Vocês têm sangue de barata, é?  
  
- Não vai adiantar quebrar a cara da Alicie - Naty disse, aborrecida. - Nem bater no Tiago. A Lily já deu vários foras no Tiago, acho que ele quis devolver na mesma moeda.  
  
- NÃO É JUSTO! - Mile gritou levantando novamente e dessa vez as meninas não conseguiram segura-la. A garota espevitada foi em direção ao dormitório dos meninos, mas antes que ela chegasse sequer a porta do aposento, Sirius apareceu do nada ficando entre ela e o corredor.  
  
- Aonde você pensa que vai, Srta. Camile Farmer? - ele perguntou olhando para Mile desconfiado.  
  
- Não é da sua conta, Black! - Mile retrucou, irritada. - Quer fazer o favor de sair da minha frente?  
  
- Não - Sirius disse, sorrindo. - Esse é o caminho para o nosso dormitório! Não acho que você tenha nada pra fazer lá.  
  
- Tenho sim - Mile exclamou sacudindo a varinha que segurava. - Quebrar a cara do seu amigo!  
  
- Quê? - Sirius começou a rir. - Ah tá, até parece que você conseguiria fazer alguma coisa contra Tiago. Se ainda fosse contra o Pedro...  
  
- Sai da minha frente, Black! Está querendo que eu te de outro tapa como aquele da semana passada? - Mile perguntou, ameaçadora. Sirius, no entanto, não se intimidou nem um pouco. Em um movimento rápido pegou Mile no colo. - O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FAZER? -ela gritou, indignada, dando soquinhos nas costas dele. - Me coloca no chão! Acha que eu sou um saco de batatas para você ficar me segurando assim?  
  
- Você não é um saco de batatas - Sirius começou a dizer, sério. - Mas é tão pesada quanto um - acrescentou rindo do grito de raiva que ela deu. - Será que vocês podem controlar essa amiga de vocês? - perguntou largando Mile na poltrona entre Lílian e Natalie. As duas se entreolharam balançando as cabeças negativamente. Mile adorava criar uma confusão, se fosse com Sirius então...  
  
- É impossível segurar a Mile quando ela está com raiva, Sirius - Naty disse olhando para a amiga que bufava de raiva. - Só você consegue fazer isso.  
  
- Eu não posso bater no Tiago, não é? Mas posso arrebentar a cara daquela galinha! - Mile exclamou tentando se levantar, mas Lílian a segurou.  
  
- Por favor, Mile, eu quero resolver isso, tá bom? - Lílian pediu, séria. - Eu criei essa situação, se não puder resolve-la sozinha então é porque não mereço o Tiago.  
  
- Ah! Eu detesto ficar só observando! - Mile exclamou, revoltada, largando- se na poltrona. - Tudo bem, eu vou esperar, mas se for pra dar uma lição na Alicie pode deixar comigo, tô com aquela garota por aqui! - disse passando o dedo pelo pescoço.  
  
- Está vendo o que você vai ter que agüentar quando casar com ela, Sirius - Naty perguntou, sorrindo. Sirius revirou os olhos. Camile em compensação deu um grito, revoltada e praticamente pulou em cima da amiga.  
  
- Essa discussão só podia terminar assim - Lílian disse sorrindo, observando Naty, tentando se esquivar de Mile. Mais uma vez Sirius teve que segurar a menina.  
  
- Eu estava brincando, Mile, mas se você se irritou, então é porque tem fundamento o que eu disse - Naty disse, rindo. Mile tentou se soltar, mas Sirius a segurava muito bem. - Amanhã tem a final do campeonato de quadribol, bem que poderíamos fazer outra aposta o que acha?  
  
- Nem em sonho - Mile exclamou, irritada. - Você é muito esperta, ganharia novamente!  
  
[...]  
  
No dia seguinte o castelo amanheceu com o clima conhecido de expectativa. Seria o jogo final do campeonato de quadribol, Grifinória versus Sonserina. As casas sempre se deram muito mal, agora então, a rivalidade entre as duas parecia ter chegado ao extremo, pois além da taça de quadribol, quem ganhasse o jogo passaria a frente na corrida da Taça das Casas. Por isso, todos os cuidados com os jogadores foram redobrados, Tiago sempre andava escoltado pelos amigos para o caso de algum aluno da sonserina tentar machuca-lo.  
  
- Cara, aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha ontem - Sirius disse sentando-se ao lado de Tiago no salão principal.  
  
- O quê? - Tiago perguntou continuando a tomar café.  
  
- A Camile tentou ir ao nosso dormitório pra te bater - Sirius disse franzindo a testa. - E queria "quebrar a cara da Alicie" também - acrescentou fazendo uma imitação da voz da garota. - O que você fez?  
  
- Camile anda tomando as dores da amiga dela - Tiago disse sem dar importância.  
  
- Lílian parecia meio abatida... - Sirius disse, sério. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela disse a Mile que deixasse tudo como está, porque ela que tem que resolver essa situação.  
  
- Resolver a situação - Tiago repetiu, aborrecido. - Ela estragou tudo, não vai conseguir resolver!  
  
- Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu?  
  
- Nem adianta, Almofadinhas - Remo disse, assustando os dois. - Tiago é teimoso, quando cisma com alguma coisa, é pior que mula quando empaca.  
  
- Muito engraçado, Aluado - Tiago disse, aborrecido. - Evans te seguiu!!! E você fica aí com essa cara de que nada aconteceu.  
  
- Eu falei com ela - Remo disse, tranqüilamente. - Ela me disse que pensou que eu estava em apuros.  
  
- E você acreditou? - Tiago perguntou com desdém.  
  
- Por que não acreditaria? - Remo retrucou, franzindo a testa. - E que história é essa de que está namorando a Alicie?  
  
- Como você sabe disso?  
  
- Lílian me disse! - Remo exclamou e dessa vez estava chateado. - E me falou do beijo também! Sinceramente, Tiago, você está sendo muito duro! Custava dar a ela uma chance?  
  
- Por que eu daria uma chance para ela? - Tiago perguntou, revoltado. - Ela nunca me deu sequer uma esperança!  
  
- Você fez o que a Lílian temia, a usou e depois a descartou como faz com as outras! - Remo disse um pouco alterado.  
  
- Você também vai ficar tomando as dores dela agora? - Tiago exclamou, indignado, começando a se irritar.  
  
- E se for? - Remo retrucou em um tom desafiador. Tiago se assustou com o modo do amigo de falar, Remo não perdia a paciência facilmente.  
  
- Aluado, não fique tão nervoso - Sirius disse na tentativa de acalmar os ânimos dos amigos.  
  
- Eu te encontro no campo de quadribol - Remo disse saindo aborrecido.  
  
Tiago observou Remo se afastar pensando no que ele dissera. Será que ninguém o entendia? Esqueceram tão fácil tudo que Lílian fizera com ele, ela não se importava com ele, por que ele tinha que trata-la bem?  
  
- Perdi a fome - Tiago disse, levantando. Sirius o acompanhou. Quando iam saindo do salão Lílian, Camile e Natalie iam entrando. Lílian parou olhando para Tiago. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar, sentia que o olhar dela lhe queimar a face. Sentiu uma vontade louca de toma-la nos braços e dar-lhe outro beijo, como aquele da Ala Hospitalar, mas controlou.  
  
- Boa sorte no jogo, Tiago - Lílian disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Obrigado - Tiago agradeceu e se afastou rapidamente.  
  
- Já é um começo - Lílian disse, animada. Natalie sorriu, e Mile apenas fez um gesto de impaciência dizendo que estava com fome.  
  
Lílian tomou o café pensando o tempo todo em Tiago, era tão difícil dizer o que sentia por ele. Era mais fácil definir quando o achava um completo idiota, ela ainda o achava um idiota, mas por não dar uma chance para ela mostrar que estava arrependida por tudo que havia feito.  
  
Talvez tenha sido um beijo e nada mais,  
Mas eu fiquei assim  
Talvez...  
O teu perfume não me deixa em paz,  
Você ficou em mim,  
Porque eu só penso em você,  
Preciso te encontrar,  
Mais uma vez te ver,  
Eu quero tanto te falar,atende que sou eu,  
Me apaixonei  
Talvez...  
  
Ela não acreditava no que ele havia dito, que o beijo não havia tido importância. O amor que ele dizia sentir não podia ter acabado de uma hora para outra. E só em pensar naquele beijo, o perfume dele, o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu... Ele definitivamente havia a conquistado.  
  
Ah!Ah!Diz pra mim,  
Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz  
Ah!Ah!Diz pra mim,  
Que você também andou pensando em nós...  
  
- Lily? - Natalie a chamou notando que Lílian parecia estar em outro planeta.  
  
- Oi, desculpa, eu estava pensando...  
  
- No Tiago - Mile completou, dando um suspiro de desaprovação. - Tudo bem, você só faz isso ultimamente.  
  
- Você acha que eu não escuto você suspirando pelo Sirius pelos cantos? - Lílian perguntou em um tom maroto.  
  
- Que mentira! - Mile exclamou, indignada.  
  
- Eu também ouvi, Mile - Naty disse, rindo. - Você fala dormindo, esqueceu? Se denuncia nessas horas.  
  
- Ah!!!! Vamos logo para o campo! - Mile exclamou levantando-se e saiu pisando duro do salão. Lílian e Natalie riram.  
  
Logo alcançaram a amiga e foram juntas para o campo de quadribol. Como estava difícil encontrar um lugar, as meninas ficaram na terceira arquibancada, Mile reclamou muito que era ruim para ver, mas o castelo inteiro parecia ter ido assistir aquele jogo. Logo os marotos apareceram e ficaram perto das meninas (para a alegria de Naty e desgosto de Mile).  
  
Não demorou muito e os times entraram em campo. A grifinória, como era de costume, recebeu uma grande ovação de sua torcida. Lílian observou Tiago sobrevoar o campo, ele não parecia estar muito animado, ela tinha que admitir que ele fazia muitas acrobacias para chamar a atenção das meninas, mas agora ele estava parado em um canto do campo com um olhar perdido.  
  
Quando o jogo começou, Tiago pouco mudou. Ele sobrevoava o campo com o apanhador da Sonserina na sua cola. Ele não parecia se importar com isso, e também estava desatento, por duas vezes quase levou um balaço lançado pelos batedores sonserinos. Para piorar, a Grifinória perdia por uma diferença de cinqüenta pontos.  
  
- O Tiago não tá bem - Lílian murmurou para Natalie.  
  
- Também notei - Naty sussurrou em resposta. - Ele tem que melhorar, senão vamos perder o jogo.  
  
- Ora, ora - as meninas fizeram uma careta ao ouvir a voz de Lúcio Malfoy. - Estão perdendo, não é?  
  
- O que está fazendo no meio da torcida da Grifinória, Malfoy? Eu sei que você morre de inveja de nós, mas não adianta tentar se passar por um grifinório - Sirius disse com desdém.  
  
- Me diga se tenho cara de quem faria parte da Grifinória... - Lúcio disse uma expressão de nojo no rosto. Naty segurou Mile que já estava pronta para disparar um feitiço contra Malfoy. Remo fez o mesmo com Sirius. - Vim apenas prestar... solidariedade pela surra que estão levando - disse com um sorriso malicioso. - O que há com vocês? Não vão revidar?  
  
- É o que você quer, não é? - Remo perguntou, calmamente. - Quer fazer a Grifinória perder pontos.  
  
- Não seria nada mal fazer a casinha de vocês perderem os poucos pontos que têm - Lúcio disse com desprezo. - Acho que o que dizem dos alunos da Grifinória é mentira, vocês não são corajosos, ao contrário, se escondem de qualquer coisa!  
  
- Malfoy dá o fora - Lílian disse, irritada. - Não vou me responsabilizar pelo que acontecer com você aqui - acrescentou notando que outros alunos que estavam próximos começavam a se aborrecer com o que o sonserino falava. - Vai logo, senão quem vai perder pontos é a Sonserina.  
  
- Até parece que vou ter medo de uma ameaça de uma sangue-ruim - Lúcio disse com um ar superior. Todos que estavam próximos soltaram algumas exclamações de indignação. Lílian, no entanto, não se abalou.  
  
- Garanto que meu sangue é mais puro que o seu - disse com tranqüilidade.  
  
- Claro que não é - Lúcio sibilou em um tom venenoso. - Vocês serão os primeiros a cair quando o Lorde das Trevas chegar ao poder! - acrescentou em um tom baixo de modo que apenas os cinco ouvissem. Lílian olhou para os outros que pareceram ficar assustados com que Lúcio dissera, ela não entendeu o que ele havia falado com essa história de Lorde das Trevas.  
  
- Vamos! - Snape chamou Lúcio, urgente. Lílian notou que ele pareceu ficar nervoso de repente.  
  
- Os sangues ruins e os animais das trevas como os lobisomens serão os primeiros a cair - Lúcio disse maliciosamente olhando para Remo. O rapaz empalideceu. Lílian olhou para os lados, por sorte todos haviam voltado sua atenção para o jogo. - Aquelas aberrações que nem deveriam existir... - o que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Lílian demorou um pouco para entender. Só viu Lúcio sendo atingindo por um feitiço que o fez voar e cair no meio do campo de quadribol desacordado. O primeiro pensamento de Lílian foi de que havia sido Sirius, mas não fora ele, aliais, ele estava com uma cara de bobo tão grande quanto a dos outros alunos.  
  
- Naty? - Lílian exclamou, incrédula. A jovem ainda estava com a varinha erguida e uma expressão de raiva que Lílian jamais vira em sua amiga.  
  
- Também vão querer o final do seu amiguinho? - ela perguntou ao resto da gangue sonserina que observava a tudo ainda sem acreditar. Eles se afastaram rapidamente. Depois, Natalie simplesmente girou a varinha entre os dedos e guardou-a nas vestes, sentou-se e voltou a assistir o jogo como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Acho que vou ter que limpar a sala dos troféus sozinha - disse notando que todos continuavam a olha-la. - Ah, ganhamos... - acrescentou feliz apontando para cima. Todos olharam e viram Tiago sobrevoar o campo com o pomo seguro na mão direita.  
  
Mile e Lílian pularam da cadeira e começaram a gritar. Por causa da confusão, poucas pessoas haviam percebido que a Grifinória havia ganhado. Aos poucos outras explosões de alegria foram acontecendo e logo todos os alunos da Grifinória comemoravam. No meio de tanta animação, Mile acabou abraçando Sirius, quando percebeu quem estava abraçando a menina praticamente deu um pulo.  
  
- Foi mal, Sirius - ela disse, corando. Ele sorriu fazendo um sinal para que ela relevasse.  
  
Os alunos desceram as arquibancadas, animados e fizeram uma grande festa quando Dumbledore passou a Tiago a taça de quadribol. A festa na torre da Grifinória pelo jeito duraria até a madrugada.  
  
Assim que Tiago terminou de falar com o time, correu para perto dos amigos. Sorria de orelha a orelha.  
  
- Eu ainda não acredito! - disse se contorcendo de tanto rir. - Eu quase cai da vassoura quando vi quem havia lançado o feitiço no Malfoy!!!  
  
- Não foi apenas você - Mile disse, olhando para Natalie. - Depois ela diz que eu sou estressada.  
  
- O que foi que ele falou pra você se irritar? - Tiago perguntou, curioso. - Deve ter sido algo muito grave porque eu nunca te vi irritada antes.  
  
- Pra começo de conversa, Malfoy falou mal da Grifinória, depois chamou a Lily de sangue ruim - Tiago parou de rir ao ouvir isso e olhou para Lílian. - E falou mal do Remo, ele sabe que ele é um lobisomem.  
  
- O quê? - Tiago exclamou revoltado. - Ah, mas se eu tivesse perto teria o lançado lá em Hogsmeade.  
  
- Esquece, Pontas, não adianta ficar nervoso - Remo disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Há outras coisas mais importantes para pensarmos. Mas agora, acho que devemos comemorar o título e a liderança na taça das casas, não acham? - perguntou em um tom animado.  
  
Todos consentiram. Lílian seguiu os amigos, mas foi ainda pensando no que Malfoy havia dito sobre o Lorde das Trevas.  
  
"De quem ele estava falando afinal de contas?", perguntou-se, preocupada.  
  
Oi! Tudo bem com todos? O que acharam do capitulo? Espero opiniões Como Lily está menos egoísta resolvi dar uma nova trilha sonora pra ela rs O trecho da música desse capitulo é da música "Talvez" do L S Jack, eu recomendo, é muito linda ;p  
  
Vou tentar publicar o próximo capitulo em breve.  
  
B-jos  
  
Bianca Potter 


	11. O duelo dos marotos

**Capítulo 11 - O duelo dos marotos  
**  
Como era esperado a festa na Torre da Grifinória estava sendo uma das mais animadas já realizadas. Os marotos, por serem freqüentadores assíduos da cozinha, conseguiram "contrabandear" uma grande quantidade de comida e, ninguém sabia como, cervejas amanteigadas e doces.  
  
Lílian estava sentada em uma das poltronas perto da lareira. A jovem bem que tentou, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que Malfoy dissera. Tiago notou que ela não estava bem e contrariando sua promessa de não esmorecer, se aproximou dela.  
  
- O que houve, Evans? - perguntou fazendo com que ela estremecesse de susto. - Não vai comemorar?  
  
- Aquele feitiço da Natalie merecia uma comemoração, mas não estou com ânimo para festas - Lílian disse olhando para os alunos que conversavam animados.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Por causa do que Malfoy disse.  
  
- O quê? - Tiago exclamou, incrédulo. - Você vai ficar aborrecida pelas idiotices do Malfoy?  
  
- Não é isso - Lílian disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Eu estou apenas preocupada. Na verdade, nem entendi direito o que ele quis dizer com aquela história de Lord das Trevas.  
  
- Como é? - Tiago sobressaltou-se, deu a volta na poltrona e ajoelhou-se diante de Lílian. - O que exatamente ele disse sobre isso?  
  
- Que os sangues-ruins e os animais das trevas serão os primeiros a cair quando o Lord das Trevas chegar ao poder - Lílian disse, confusa. Tiago ficou pálido fazendo com que ela entendesse menos ainda. - Sim, mas o que isso tem de tão ruim que todos ficam assim quando falam nisso?  
  
- Eu achei que fosse apenas boato - Tiago disse, nervoso. - Remo! Sirius! - levantou rápido, chamando os amigos.  
  
- O que foi, Pontas? - Sirius perguntou, aborrecido. - Estamos no melhor da festa!  
  
- Com que tom que Malfoy falou sobre Voldemort? - Tiago perguntou, urgente. Sirius e Remo se entreolharam nervosos. - Ah, não, nem comecem com essa história de chamá-lo de você-sabe-quem! Isso foi invenção de quem tem medo! De que adianta ter medo de um nome?  
  
- Pelo que tem saído no Profeta Diário ele não é só um nome! - Remo disse, preocupado. - Dizem que ele é mais forte que Dumbledore!  
  
- Mentira! - Tiago exclamou, indignado. - Não há ninguém mais poderoso que Dumbledore! Como foi que Malfoy falou?  
  
- Ah, sei lá, ele parecia confiante e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo - Sirius disse dando de ombros. - Pra mim ele estava blefando. Como Malfoy saberia sobre ele estando aqui no castelo?  
  
- Já ouviu falar dos tais dos comensais? - Tiago perguntou, lentamente. - E se ele for um?  
  
- Impossível! - Sirius disse, franzindo a testa. - Dumbledore não permitiria comensais dentro do castelo!  
  
- Nunca se sabe, Almofadinhas - Tiago disse, pensativo. - De qualquer modo eu vou ficar de olho no Malfoy, ele sempre se achou importante demais.  
  
- Eu acho que você está delirando, isso sim! - Sirius resmungou fazendo um gesto de impaciência. Tiago iria retrucar, mas Natalie e Camile chegaram e largaram uma grande quantidade de jornais na mesa diante da poltrona.  
  
- De onde vocês tiraram tantos jornais? - Lílian perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Tem até jornais trouxas aqui...  
  
- Você sabe que a Naty tem mania de juntar tranqueira... - Mile disse, fazendo um gesto de impaciência.  
  
- Não são tranqueiras! - Natalie exclamou, aborrecida. - Eu apenas guardo os jornais para caso seja necessário.  
  
- Mania mais esquisita... - Sirius disse enquanto Tiago confirmava com a cabeça.  
  
- Eu tenho certeza de que há uma ligação entre os assassinatos cometidos por você-sabe-quem - Natalie disse sem dar importância aos comentários dos marotos. - Os jornais não falam muito sobre os ataques, mas podemos pelo tentar descobrir alguma coisa útil.  
  
- Mas de que adianta tentarmos descobrir isso? - Lílian perguntou, confusa. - Não vamos poder fazer nada.  
  
- Claro que é útil! - Tiago disse, pensativo. - Podemos descobrir onde ele tem atacado e como ele mata.  
  
- Exatamente - Natalie disse, sorrindo. - Se acontecer uma guerra, como estão dizendo que irá acontecer, poderemos nos defender caso seja necessário.  
  
- Vocês estão fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água - Lílian disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Daqui a pouco pegam esse tal de lord das trevas e confusão termina!  
  
- Lílian, é incrível como você é desinformada! - Mile exclamou, aborrecida passando um exemplar do Profeta Diário para ela.  
  
Era uma matéria falando sobre Voldemort. Lílian ficou assustada com algumas coisas, mas claro, não quis admitir isso para as amigas e intimamente teve que dar o braço a torcer, andava muito desinformada, sabia que estavam acontecendo assassinatos, mas sempre tinha problemas com a monitoria e não deu a importância necessária às notícias.  
  
Os marotos acabaram resolvendo ajudá-las, contudo poucas coisas descobriram e o cansaço começava a vencê-los.  
  
- Desisto... - Mile disse empurrando o jornal. - Nem sei mais o que eu tô lendo, pra mim nessa notícia tem escrito que o Dumbledore saiu em uma escola de samba lá no Brasil no último carnaval - acrescentou fazendo com que todos dessem gargalhadas.  
  
- Vamos continuar depois - Naty disse fazendo um gesto para que os outros subissem. - Vou terminar de arrumar isso.  
  
Lílian olhou para Tiago e Sirius que não pareciam nem um pouco a fim de subir e teve que praticamente arrastá-los para que Natalie e Remo ficassem sozinhos.  
  
- Não está cansado, Remo? - Naty perguntou, sorrindo.  
  
- Um pouco, aquele jogo foi mais cansativo para quem estava assistindo do que para quem estava jogando - Remo respondeu, simpático como sempre. - Acho que descobri uma coisa.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- A maioria das vitimas dele até agora foram nascidos trouxas, mas também houveram alguns casos de bruxos puro-sangue como o tio do Tiago, mas o mais importante é a forma como eles morreram, olhe, todos sem desfiguração ou marcas - Remo disse indicando alguns jornais. - Mesmo entre os trouxas isso aconteceu, as pessoas estavam bem e do nada morreram.  
  
- Você acha que é uma maldição imperdoável? - Natalie perguntou, assustada.  
  
- Tudo indica que sim - Remo disse, sério, porém se arrependeu ao notar que Natalie ficara pálida. - Mas não fique nervosa, é só uma suposição.  
  
- Ninguém fala muito das maldições, mas pelo pouco que eu li deu pra perceber que elas são terríveis! Claro que um homem como ele as usaria! Não há como lutar contra elas!  
  
- Por favor, não se desespere! - Remo pediu segurando as mãos dela, tentando passar um pouco de tranqüilidade à jovem. - Ninguém nem sabe o que ele quer realmente, não adianta se desesperar.  
  
- Tem razão - Natalie tentou sorrir, mas havia ficado muito assustada. Ela voltou a juntar os jornais.  
  
- Natalie... Eu queria agradecer pelo que você fez hoje - Remo disse abaixando a cabeça, um pouco vermelho. - As pessoas normalmente ficam com medo de mim quando descobrem o que sou, mas você ao invés de ter medo me defendeu.  
  
- Não fiz nada demais - Naty disse, sorrindo. - Malfoy passou dos limites, você não tem culpa de ser o que é.  
  
- Faz tempo que você sabe?  
  
- Desde o terceiro ano, não vou mentir, no começo eu fiquei meio receosa, mas você sempre foi tão doce, Remo, que às vezes até me esquecia do que você é - Natalie passou a mão nos cabelos dele tirando algumas mexas de seus olhos, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. - Então, se Malfoy fizer mal a você ou à Lily vou reagir quantas vezes forem necessárias - acrescentou se afastando.  
  
- E então, garanhão? - Tiago exclamou jogando uma almofada em Remo assim que o rapaz abriu a porta do dormitório. - Agora entendi porque fomos arrastados pela Evans!  
  
- Remo e Natalie, o casal mais zen de Hogwarts! - Sirius disse fazendo sinais de paz e amor.  
  
- Não sejam idiotas! - Remo exclamou, aborrecido, jogando o travesseiro de volta para Tiago. - Nós apenas conversamos.  
  
- Sei - Sirius disse, malicioso. - Apenas conversaram.  
  
- A Natalie é uma menina muito especial - Remo disse largando-se na cama. - Não gostaria de vê-la sofrer - Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam revirando os olhos.  
  
- Tá apaixonado! - disseram em uníssono.  
  
- Não é isso! - Remo exclamou, indignado. - Eu apenas... a admiro muito!  
  
- Ah, tá, só admira, vou fingir que acredito - Tiago disse, debochado. - Não vai se animando não, elas são iguais, as três!  
  
- Você tem que esquecer aquele incidente com a Lily, Pontas - Remo disse, preocupado. - Ela está mudada, sabe, depois que vocês brigaram ela está mais atenciosa, está até menos egoísta...  
  
- Não adianta gastar o seu latim, Aluado - Tiago disse puxando o cortinado da cama. - Nada do que disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia! Cansei de sofrer por quem não merece!  
  
[...]  
  
Os alunos aproveitaram a bela manhã de domingo para passear pelos jardins. Lílian, Natalie e Camile, no entanto, permaneceram na Torre da Grifinória procurando alguma coisa útil nos jornais enquanto os marotos foram para a biblioteca pesquisar alguma coisa sobre as maldições imperdoáveis.  
  
- Eles estão demorando, não é? - Lílian disse olhando para a passagem que acabava de abrir, mas não eram eles. - Será que não encontraram nada?  
  
- Devem estar enrolados procurando na seção reservada - Natalie disse, sem desviar a atenção dos jornais.  
  
- Você também acha que é uma maldição imperdoável, Naty? - Mile perguntou, preocupada.  
  
- Eu não sei - Natalie disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Eu queria muito que não fosse, mas Remo tem praticamente certeza que se trata de uma maldição.  
  
- Nunca nos falaram nada delas - Lílian disse, pensativa.  
  
- Claro! Elas são proibidas! Apenas bruxos das trevas sabem como conjurá- las - Natalie disse olhando para as amigas. - Já li algumas coisas sobre elas, mas nunca falam como são, apenas dizem que são horríveis.  
  
- E não dizia como faz para se defender?  
  
- Esse é o maior problema, Lily, não há contra-feitiço - Naty respondeu, séria.  
  
As meninas voltaram a ficar em silêncio, folheando os jornais e meia hora depois Lílian já estava roendo as unhas de tanta ansiedade.  
  
- Não agüento mais! - exclamou levantando. - Vou procurá-los!  
  
- Lily, é melhor ficar aqui - Natalie começou a dizer, mas Lílian já estava saindo da sala comunal.  
  
- Eita, garota teimosa - disse Mile, aborrecida.  
  
[...]  
  
- Encontrei! - Tiago exclamou largando um livro enorme na mesa em que Remo, Sirius e Pedro estavam. - Eu já estava começando a achar que iríamos revirar a biblioteca toda e não encontraríamos nada.  
  
- Por que... vocês querem tanto... saber sobre isso? - Pedro perguntou gaguejando.  
  
- Já falamos, Rabicho! - Sirius exclamou, aborrecido. - Remo acha que o Lord das Trevas que está aterrorizando todo mundo mata usando essas maldições.  
  
- Isso... é bobagem, Sirius - Pedro disse se encolhendo na cadeira.  
  
- Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza? - Tiago perguntou procurando o assunto que queria no índice. - E é sempre útil saber mais sobre esses feitiços, mesmo que a gente não vá usá-los.  
  
- Eu ainda... acho isso perca de tempo - Pedro murmurou, olhando nervosamente para os lados.  
  
- A maldição Imperius faz com que a pessoa amaldiçoada seja controlada totalmente. Há como neutraliza-la , mas é preciso força de caráter real e nem todos possuem - Tiago começou a ler sem dar importância aos guinchos de Pedro.  
  
- Essa não é problema então - Sirius disse com um largo sorriso.  
  
- Vai sonhando, Almofadinhas - Remo disse, balançando a cabeça. - Continue, Pontas.  
  
- A maldição Cruciatus causa uma dor insuportável... Só diz isso, mas olhem as fotos - Tiago disse empurrando o livro. - Eles parecem estar sofrendo muito.  
  
- Realmente não deve ser muito agradável - Sirius disse observando as fotos. - Mas nenhuma dessas duas mata...  
  
- A cruciatus pode fazer uma pessoa enlouquecer de dor - Tiago disse continuando a ler. - Pior que morrer.  
  
- O pior é ficar preso em Azkaban por usa-las, isso sim! - Sirius disse estremecendo. - Aqueles guardas são as únicas coisas que eu realmente tenho medo.  
  
- Sirius Black com medo de simples guardas? - Tiago perguntou, debochado.  
  
- É sério, Pontas! - Sirius exclamou, aborrecido. - Você diz isso porque nunca esteve perto de um.  
  
- E nem quero - Tiago disse voltando sua atenção para o livro. - Avada Kedavra a maldição da morte - o rapaz parou de ler olhando para os amigos. - Não diz mais nada.  
  
- Como não? - Remo perguntou pegando o livro.  
  
- Só diz que ela exige uma magia poderosa e que quem conjura-la é condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban - Tiago disse indicando o pequeno parágrafo que falava da maldição. - Eu acho que nós só temos uma opção, falar com Dumbledore e pedir maiores informações, eles não podem nos deixar por fora dessas maldições, eu sei que é proibido o ensino delas, mas temos que saber como enfrenta-las.  
  
Os outros concordaram, menos Pedro que continuava a murmurar nervoso. Eles colocaram o livro de volta na seção reservada e iam falar com Dumbledore. Contudo, quando estavam em um corredor que levava à sala do diretor viram um grupo de sonserinos conversando aos cochichos. No meio deles estava Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
- É melhor voltarmos para a torre - Remo disse fazendo o movimento de que iria voltar, mas Sirius e Tiago se adiantaram.  
  
- Ainda não engoli o que ele fez - Tiago disse sério, se aproximando do grupo.  
  
- Por favor, não façam isso! - Remo pediu suplicante, mas os amigos não pareciam que iriam desistir.  
  
- Nós temos que ir encontrar o mestre - Lúcio dizia ao grupo. - Daremos um jeito de sair durante a madrugada - Tiago fez um sinal para que Sirius se escondesse atrás de uma das pilastras para tentar ouvir mais. - Ele vai ficar contente com informações que temos - de repente ele parou de falar pois Pedro deu um gemido alto de medo denunciando que os marotos estavam escondidos. Sirius olhou para Pedro com raiva fazendo com que ele se encolhesse mais ainda. - Olhem se não são ratos da Grifinória.  
  
- Para onde vocês vão esta madrugada, Malfoy? - Tiago perguntou tentando não entrar na provocação do sonserino.  
  
- Com certeza não será para brincar com algum lobisomem - Lúcio respondeu com sorriso frio. Dessa vez Tiago não se segurou, puxou a varinha e apontou para Lúcio que fez o mesmo. - Você não é tão inteligente como dizem, garanto que não irei te poupar se iniciarmos um duelo.  
  
- Como se eu tivesse medo dos seus feitiços bobos! - Tiago provocou olhando brevemente para os lados. Sirius estava pronto para um duelo contra Snape, e Remo estava cercado por Crabbe e Goyle. Pedro estava encolhido em canto chorando como um bebezão.  
  
Tiago não esperou que Lúcio retrucasse, foi mais ágil e usou o Expelliarmus, fazendo com que ele fosse jogado contra a parede. O sonserino levantou cambaleante e não deixou por menos lançando um Rictusempra, que fez Tiago se dobrar de tanto rir.  
  
- O que está acontecendo ali? - Lílian exclamou boquiaberta ao ver a confusão. Ela já estava quase desistindo de procurar os garotos e pensava em voltar a torre quando os encontrou em meio àquele duelo.  
  
"O que eu faço?", pensou dando dois passos para trás. Pensou em ir avisar os professores, mas isso traria confusão para todos os marotos. Acabou se aproximando um pouco para tentar entender o motivo do duelo. "Se bem que pode ser coisa nenhuma".  
  
O duelo entre Sirius e Snape estava equilibrado. Já Remo praticamente havia derrubado os grandalhões. E Tiago depois de conseguir se livrar do feitiço do riso encarava Malfoy tentando pensar em um feitiço para derrubá-lo de vez.  
  
- Quer saber, Potter, cansei desse duelo, você é muito devagar - Malfoy disse com um sorriso malicioso. - Você vai se curvar a mim agora, alguém tem que fazer você perder essa sua pose.  
  
- Eu? Me curvar a você? - Tiago repetiu rindo. - Só em sonho, Malfoy.  
  
- Não provoca, Tiago - Lílian murmurou nervosa.  
  
Lúcio, no entanto, não pareceu se importar com o que Tiago dissera, ao contrário, seu sorriso se alargou. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido, Lúcio usou um feitiço que Lílian nunca ouvira falar, Tiago começou a gritar. Sirius e Snape pararam seu duelo, Sirius olhando assustado para Tiago que se contorcia de dor, enquanto Snape sorria.  
  
- Malfoy, você não pode usar esse feitiço! - Remo gritou apontando a varinha para ele.  
  
- E o que você vai fazer, Lupin? - Malfoy riu. - Quero apenas que Potter se ajoelhe, isso, assim! - exclamou fazendo com que Tiago gritasse mais. O rapaz não se agüentava em pé, se ajoelhou enquanto os outros sonserinos riam.  
  
- Tiago... - Lílian murmurou sentindo lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Alguém tinha que fazer algo, mas o quê?

_Olá Estava viajando por isso só pude publicar o fic agora... Espero que tenham gostado dos capitulos novos, por favor, deixem reviews, é muito importante pra mim, parece que só quem era cadastrado podia deixar reviews para mim, mas eu já mudei isso, então eu ficaria muito feliz por receber comentários de vocês._

_Beijos_

_Bianca Potter_


	12. A suspeita

Capítulo 12 – A suspeita  
  
Lílian tratou de limpar as lágrimas. Não adiantava chorar, isso não ajudaria Tiago em nada. Deu a volta em torno da coluna tomando cuidado para que nenhum sonserino a visse, e puxou a varinha, parada é que não poderia continuar.  
  
- Malfoy, pára com isso agora senão... - Remo começou a dizer em um tom de ameaça, mas Lúcio simplesmente começou a rir.  
  
- Senão você vai fazer o quê? - perguntou entre gargalhadas. - Hoje não tem lua cheia para você se transformar e me atacar!  
  
- Você é um idiota, Malfoy! - Sirius exclamou entre os dentes. - Você se sente tão importante por causa desse seu sangue podre! Narcisa vai fazer um péssimo negócio se casando com você!  
  
- Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, Black! - Lúcio retrucou, irritado. Sirius sorriu de lado notando que a medida que Lúcio se distraia na discussão a intensidade do feitiço ia diminuindo, Tiago já não gritava. - Pior foi o que sua prima Andrômeda fez!  
  
- Pelo menos o marido dela nunca irá para Azkaban por usar uma maldição imperdoável enquanto você, bem, deixará Narcisa antes mesmo de casar - Sirius disse, irônico.  
  
- E quem pode provar que estou usando uma maldição? - Lúcio perguntou em um tom malicioso. - Vocês não vão poder contar nada já que suas memórias ficarão em frangalhos! - acrescentou com um sorriso frio.  
  
Sirius e Remo perceberam que quase todos os membros da gangue da Sonserina apontavam as varinhas para eles, no entanto, isso não os intimidou. Ao contrário, ficaram ombro a ombro apontando as varinhas para Malfoy. Pedro guinchava como um louco encolhido em um canto. Lílian não entendia por que o rapaz não ia ajudar os amigos, mas nem teve muito tempo para pensar nisso pois Lúcio voltou a usar mais força no feitiço e Tiago estava gritando mais que antes, as mãos na cabeça, a varinha caída a metros dele. Lílian não agüentava mais vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito, a cada grito dele sentia que seu coração pararia de bater. Ainda sem saber direito o que fazer saiu de trás da coluna e colocou sua varinha nas costas de Malfoy que olhou brevemente para trás, confuso.  
  
- Acho que não vou precisar ameaçar, não é, Malfoy? - Lílian disse em um tom calmo. - Pára com isso agora ou então Dumbledore ficará sabendo o que está acontecendo aqui. Minhas amigas foram busca-lo, já imaginou o que acontecerá se ele te encontrar fazendo isso? - mais que rápido Malfoy interrompeu o feitiço e Tiago caiu desfalecido.  
  
Lílian acabou abaixando a guarda, queria ajudar Tiago, ele parecia estar muito ferido! Mas ela cometeu um erro muito grave ao desviar a atenção, pois Lúcio agilmente usou um feitiço e a jovem foi lançada dolorosamente em uma das colunas.  
  
A confusão estava armada novamente. Lílian levantou ainda um pouco cambaleante, sentido sangue correr por sua face, estava ferida, mas naquele momento era o que menos importava. Ela via inúmeros lampejos colidirem, mais que depressa começou a procurar por sua varinha que caíra quando colidiu na coluna, e para seu desespero encontrou a varinha perto de Tiago. Não conseguiria nunca passar sem ser atingida. Por sorte, Remo percebeu que ela estava em apuros.  
  
- Pega, Lílian! - gritou quando conseguiu pegar a varinha e atirou para ela. Por pouco Crabbe não pegou a varinha no ar, Sirius acertou um feitiço antes fazendo o brutamonte voar longe. Assim que pegou a varinha Lílian começou a disparar Petrificus Totalus nos sonserinos, não tinham chances de vencer todos, eram apenas três enquanto eles deviam ser mais de dez. Sirius e Remo entendendo o que ela estava fazendo também começaram a petrificar os sonserinos.  
  
- Vamos, rápido, não podemos ser pegos!!! - Lúcio gritou quando percebeu que estavam desvantagem. E assim os que ainda não haviam sido petrificados fugiram com medo de serem pegos.  
  
Lílian se ajoelhou, suas pernas pareciam que não queriam obedecê-la. Ela sentia um tremor por todo o corpo, mas felizmente o pior já passara.  
  
- Quem diria que um dia eu entraria em duelo com vocês - Lílian disse respirando com dificuldade.  
  
- Realmente senhorita Perfeição - Sirius disse pulando por cima de Crabbe para se aproximar de Tiago. - Você não mandou Camile e Natalie irem falar com Dumbledore, não foi?  
  
- Não deu tempo... Eu cheguei um pouco antes do Malfoy usar aquela coisa, eu achava que Tiago não teria tantos problemas - ela disse, levantando. Se aproximou de Tiago, se ajoelhou do lado dele e o observou tristemente. - Será que ele vai ficar bem? - murmurou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.  
  
- Claro que vai - Remo disse tentando parecer tranqüilo, mas também estava preocupado com o amigo. - Você se machucou?  
  
- Não se preocupe comigo - Lílian disse passando a mão pelo rosto de Tiago. - O que vamos fazer?  
  
- Vocês levam Tiago até a Ala Hospitalar - Remo disse conjurando uma espécie de maca. - Eu vou falar com Dumbledore, isso não vai ficar assim! Pedro você fica aqui vigiando caso alguém da gangue volte para despetrificá- los.  
  
E sem demora Sirius e Lílian levaram Tiago para Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey nunca foi de fazer muitas perguntas, mas ao ver Tiago chegar naquele estado com Lílian e Sirius ambos machucados a enfermeira teve que perguntar o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Foi uma Maldição Imperdoável - Sirius disse de modo que somente a enfermeira ouvisse, não queria assustar ainda mais Lílian. - O Cruciatus... - o rapaz nem precisou continuar. Madame Pomfrey fez com Lílian se afastasse de Tiago e pediu que eles se cuidassem sozinhos pois tinha que se dedicar ao rapaz.  
  
- Malfoy vai pagar por isso - Sirius disse com uma expressão de pouquíssimos amigos, voltando para o corredor onde Pedro havia ficado.  
  
- Sirius, não é melhor deixar as coisas como estão? Só vamos arrumar mais confusão - Lílian disse, nervosa. Mas Sirius não deu atenção, continuou resmungando sobre o que iria fazer quando fosse duelar com Malfoy novamente.  
  
Lílian não prestou muita atenção. Com certeza depois do que acontecera os sonserinos iriam ser expulsos. Ela estava preocupada com Tiago. Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso? Se tivesse ficado quieto nada daquilo teria acontecido.  
  
"Até parece que não o conheço... Tiago tem sangue quente", pensou desanimada seguindo Sirius a passos lentos. O rapaz já ia lá na frente. Quando chegaram ao corredor, no entanto, tiveram uma péssima surpresa: todos haviam desaparecido, inclusive Pedro.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou a Remo que também acabara de chegar ao local.  
  
- Você nem desconfia? - Remo retorquiu, irritado.  
  
- Aquele rato do Pedro! - Sirius trovejou, dando um soco na parede. - Ah, mas quando eu o pegar ele vai ver! Será que nem pra vigiar ele serve?  
  
- E Dumbledore? - Lílian perguntou, ansiosa.  
  
- Foi ao ministério - Remo disse, fazendo um aceno negativo.  
  
- O quê? - Lílian exclamou, entrando em desespero. - E agora?  
  
- Vamos ter que esperar ele regressar - Remo disse, preocupado. - O que mais me preocupa é que não vamos ter como provar que Malfoy usou uma Maldição, claro que Tiago está na Ala Hospitalar, mas mesmo assim Malfoy pode alegar que mentimos e que não foi ele, a família dele é poderosa e o meu segredo poderia ser revelado já que eles alegariam que a palavra de um lobisomem não é confiável.  
  
- Isso é verdade! Poderiam até te expulsar - Lílian disse, pensativa.  
  
- Deveríamos quebrar a cara dele nós mesmos! - Sirius disse procurando a varinha nas vestes, mas Remo segurou o amigo.  
  
- Não vai adiantar - disse em um tom baixo. - Temos que ser mais espertos, Sirius. Vamos dar um jeito de pegá-los. Agora o que devemos fazer é voltar para a Torre da Grifinória e cuidar dos nossos ferimentos.  
  
Sirius ainda reclamou o caminho inteiro até a Torre da Grifinória, mas Remo ainda tinha inúmeros motivos para que Sirius não fizesse nada contra Lúcio. Quando entraram na sala comunal praticamente todos que lá estavam viraram para olha-los, Lílian entreouvia os cochichos, mas não se importou. Camile e Natalie levantaram de um salto ao vê-los machucados, sujos e com as vestes rasgadas.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Naty perguntou, assustada.  
  
- Sirius! Você andou se metendo em confusão de novo! E dessa vez arrastou a Lílian junto? - Mile exclamou, exasperada.  
  
- Por que não admite logo de uma vez que está preocupada comigo, Camile? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto, largando-se na poltrona perto da lareira.  
  
- EU? Preocupada com você? - a menina retrucou quase gritando. - Não me faça rir, Black!  
  
- Briga agora não! - Natalie exclamou, irritada fazendo com que Mile se afastasse de Sirius. - Vão contar o que houve ou não?  
  
- Ah, contem vocês - Lílian disse indo para as escadas que levavam para os dormitórios. - Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros, é melhor não ficar fazendo feitiços para curar esses ferimentos.  
  
Ela entrou no dormitório e largou-se na cama. A vontade que tinha era de ficar ali para sempre. Esquecer os problemas. Se já não bastasse os problemas de relacionamento que tinha com Tiago, ainda aparecia Malfoy para complicar ainda mais as coisas?  
  
Ficou alguns minutos lá, mas os ferimentos começaram a arder mais e ela achou melhor cuidar deles. Foi até o banheiro, pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros de Natalie deixava lá e voltou para o salão comunal onde, pra variar, Mile estava bufando de raiva.  
  
- Nem precisa dizer - Lílian disse sentando-se na poltrona diante de Remo e abrindo a caixinha. - A Mile quer fazer alguma coisa contra o Malfoy.  
  
- Acertou na primeira - Remo respondeu, sorrindo e baixando o tom de voz acrescentou. - Ela e Sirius juntos vai ser um daqueles casais explosivos.  
  
- O oposto de você e da Natalie - Lílian disse, sorrindo e seu sorriso se alargou ao notar que o rapaz ficou vermelho.  
  
- Vamos parar de cochichos e cuidar logo desses ferimentos - Naty disse aborrecida fazendo com que Lílian se virasse para ela.  
  
- Tem uma coisa muito estranha nisso tudo - Mile disse, andando de um lado para o outro.  
  
- Eu também acho - Natalie disse, séria. - Pedro.  
  
- O que tem ele? - Remo perguntou, confuso.  
  
- Melhor não dizer nada - Mile disse, aborrecida. - Não temos provas, mas estou com uma suspeita muito grande.  
  
- Eu não vejo nada de errado - Remo disse, displicente. - Ele agiu como sempre.  
  
- Ou seja um covarde - Sirius complementou irritado.  
  
O silêncio instalou-se entre os cinco. Lílian deixava que Natalie fizesse os curativos sem reclamar, na hora que as coisas estavam acontecendo Lílian estranhou o comportamento de Pedro, mas como Remo e Sirius achava que fosse por seu medo infinito, mas pensado bem, se alguma coisa acontece com ele Sirius, Remo ou Tiago fariam de tudo para ajuda-lo. A única explicação que Lílian encontrava era que ele não amigo dos outros o suficiente para ajuda- los. E o pior é que parecia que nenhum dos marotos percebia isso. 


	13. As brigas de Sirius e Mile

**Capitulo 13 - As brigas de Sirius e Mile **

Aquela noite foi longa. Lílian não conseguiu dormir, ficava rolando de um lado para o outro na cama pensando em Tiago, rezando para que ele ficasse bem. Quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer já começava a amanhecer e acabou não dormindo nem meia hora pois um pesadelo a assustou.

- Hoje não é meu dia... - Lílian resmungou revirando-se na cama.

- Esses seus pesadelos estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes - Natalie comentou, preocupada.

- Deve ser por causa dos problemas - Lílian disse, dando os ombros.

- Você vai ver o Tiago? - Mile perguntou, interessada.

- Será que ele quer me ver? - Lílian retorquiu, tristemente. Mile crispou os olhos, foi até Lílian e a puxou da cama.

- Olha aqui, Lílian Evans, não comece com essas suas crises! Já cansei! - Mile gritou balançando a amiga levemente pelos ombros. - Como você que adivinhar o que o Tiago sente? Você só vai saber se falar com ele! Se ele não quiser agüente! Você vai ter o consolo de que tentou!!! E outra coisa o Tiago estava consciente quando você chegou para ajudar, não estava? Pois eu lhe digo que se ele continuar te tratando mal vai ser muita falta de consideração porque você se feriu para ajuda-lo, aliais, se ele continuar assim eu mesma termino o que o idiota do Malfoy começou! - Lílian que ouvia um pouco surpresa o que Mile dizia sorriu ao ouvir isso. Mile não era muito de dar conselhos, para ela as coisas tinham que ser resolvidas na base da varinha mesmo.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você e Naty - Lílian disse com olhos rasos d'água abraçando Mile que ficou toda sem graça. Naty se aproximou e também abraçou as amigas.

- Ah, não gosto dessas coisas sentimentalistas! - Mile exclamou fazendo com que Lílian e Natalie a soltassem e segurando as lágrimas foi em direção do banheiro.

- Hey, Mile! - Lílian a chamou antes que ela entrasse. - Por que você não segue os _seus conselhos _e fala com o Sirius?

- Falar o quê pra ele? - Mile perguntou, irritada, batendo a porta do banheiro. Lílian olhou para Naty revirando os olhos.

- Camile é daquelas: Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço - Lílian disse enquanto Natalie ria.

[...]

Tiago sentia-se como se tivesse sido atropelado umas dez vezes seguidas. Devia ter quebrado pelo menos metade de seus ossos. Abriu os olhos e reconheceu a Ala Hospitalar.

"Assim vou acabar me tornando sócio da Madame Pomfrey...", pensou tentando levantar, mas algo o impedia. Tiago teria pulado de susto se pudesse. Era Lílian que dormia profundamente ao lado de sua cama, segurando uma de suas mãos. Ainda hesitando um pouco Tiago passou a mão pelo rosto dela tirando algumas mexas que estavam sobre seus olhos. Com cuidado tirou sua mão da dela e se sentou.

- Lílian... - chamou balançando-a levemente. A jovem abriu os olhos sonolenta, mas mais que rápido deu um grito e o abraçou.

- Tiago! Que bom que você acordou! - exclamou o apertando mais. Tiago sentia seu corpo reclamar de dor, mas não disse nada. - Estávamos tão preocupados! Sirius passa aqui de meia em meia hora pra saber se você acordou e... - ela parou de falar abruptamente, o soltou e se afastou rapidamente. - Desculpe-me, eu fiquei tão feliz por ver que você estava bem, mas eu não vou mais fazer isso.

- Não se preocupe - Tiago disse, sorrindo. Lílian tentou sorrir, mas estava muito nervosa.

- Como você se sente? - perguntou cautelosa se aproximando da cama novamente.

- Quebrado... - Tiago falou fazendo uma careta. - Quando eu encontrar o Malfoy eu vou fazer ele pagar por...

- Não! - Lílian exclamou, exasperada. - Ele pode te machucar novamente! Eu não quero que isso aconteça! - Tiago fitou Lílian sem saber o que dizer. Lílian sentou-se novamente do lado dele e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. - Me promete que não vai procurar o Malfoy.

- Lílian, você tem que entender que o que ele fez...

- Não entendo nada, Tiago! - Lílian exclamou com os olhos rasos d'água. - O que você quer? Se matar? E vai acabar matando os seus amigos também!

- Eu vou tentar me segurar - Tiago disse sentindo-se um pouco culpado por faze-la chorar daquele jeito. - E esses aranhões? - perguntou passando os dedos pela testa dela.

- Foi o Snape - Lílian disse, aborrecida. - Acho que não sou muito boa em duelos, baixei a guarda e acabei me machucando.

- Mas não foi sério, não é? - Tiago perguntou, preocupado. Lílian sorriu fazendo um aceno negativo.

- Eu tenho que ir resolver algumas coisas - Lílian disse levantando. - Sirius daqui a pouco vai aparecer e ele te explica melhor o que aconteceu. Eu posso voltar mais tarde? - perguntou em um tom baixo.

- Claro, minha flor - Tiago disse, sorrindo.

Lílian olhou para ele surpresa, mas não disse nada e saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Ela correu para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Natalie, Mile, Remo e Sirius estavam estudando quando Lílian parou aos pulos na frente da mesa deles.

- Nossa, que alegria toda é essa? - Naty perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos que analisava.

- Tiago acordou! - Lílian comunicou fazendo com que todos os amigos olhassem para ela com expressões de felicidade, principalmente Remo e Sirius. - Eu falei com Madame Pomfrey, ela ia fazer uns exames nele agora, não entendi bem. Eu falei pra ele que vocês apareciam lá mais tarde.

- Isso é realmente uma ótima noticia - Mile disse, sorrindo.

- Pela primeira vez na vida eu concordo com alguma coisa que você fala, Camile - Sirius disse e como resposta recebeu um pontapé da garota.

- O que me preocupa é que a primeira coisa que o Tiago disse que ele vai fazer é ir procurar o Malfoy - Lílian disse, nervosa. - Vocês têm que tirar essa idéia da cabeça dele! Eu tentei, mas eu não conheço ninguém mais cabeça dura que ele, talvez se vocês falarem ele...

- Lílian, não vai adiantar - Remo disse, sério. - Se nem você conseguiu.

- Eu acho que o Tiago está certo - Sirius disse, ponderado.

- Sirius! - Lílian exclamou, revoltada. - Se é pra ir dar esse tipo de conselho é melhor nem aparecer naquela Ala Hospitalar!

- Não precisa se estressar, Lily - Sirius falou displicente, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Eu estou pensando em alguma coisa que não resulte em um novo duelo.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que isso não vai dar certo? - Lílian disse, revirando os olhos.

- Porque nada do que sai da cabeça do Sirius pode ser boa coisa - Mile sugeriu com um leve sorriso.

- Pois fiquei sabendo que eu tenho idéias muito boas, Camile Farmer! - Sirius retrucou, irritado.

- Como aquela de explodir o banheiro? - Mile perguntou em um tom maroto. - Venhamos e convenhamos Black, você não tem idéias muito criativas.

- Te garanto que sou muito mais criativo do que você pensa! - Sirius disse, malicioso.

- Você é irritante! Não sei como conseguem manter uma conversa com você mais de cinco minutos - Mile exclamou, revoltada.

- Será que não é você que não consegue manter uma conversa comigo?

- Você mesmo não disse outro dia que as mulheres só servem pra ouvir as besteiras que vocês falam? - Mile perguntou, irônica.

- Não servem apenas para isso - Sirius começou a dizer malicioso. - Tem uma coisa em especial que elas são muito boas.

- Seu... Seu... Pervertido! - Mile gritou levantando bruscamente, seus pergaminhos e penas fossem parar no chão. - Então é isso que você pensa das mulheres? Você pretende se casar um dia só pra ter uma mulher na sua cama 24 horas por dia?

- Pra isso eu não preciso casar - Sirius disse, displicente. Lílian e Natalie prenderam a respiração esperando que Mile fosse explodir, mas surpreendendo as duas Mile começou a chorar.

- Você é um... grosso - Mile disse quase sem voz. E saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório. Sirius olhou para Natalie e Lílian sem entender bulhufas do que estava acontecendo.

- Vai atrás dela - Lílian limitou-se a dizer. - E nem faz essa cara que você sabe que o que você disse não foi nada legal!

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa e foi atrás de Mile no dormitório das meninas. Bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta, então entrou. Mile estava largada na cama, chorando muito. Ele não pode deixar de sentir-se muito culpado, mas também, como iria imaginar que Mile fosse se abalar tanto com uma brincadeira?

- Camile... - Sirius chamou, se aproximando cauteloso.

Mile nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça, pegou um jarro que estava na mesa de cabeceira e jogou na direção da porta. Sirius teve que se esquivar para não ser atingido pelo objeto.

- Vai, Camile, não fica assim... Eu não falei sério.

- Claro que falou! - Mile gritou. - Você acha que eu não te conheço, Black? Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu te vi saindo daqui com uma menina ou falando com Tiago sobre uma noite maravilhosa que você havia tido! Eu finjo não me importar! - ela levantou e o fitou demoradamente. - Mas dói, Sirius, você não sabe o quanto! E além de tudo isso, você não pensa nos sentimentos das garotas! Pra você é cama e pronto!

- Não é bem assim! - Sirius disse, aborrecido. - E eu não sei por que você se abalou tanto! Você nunca foi de ficar chorando por coisas que eu disse.

- Além de tudo você é cego! - Mile passando a mão pelo rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas que teimosas continuavam a cair. - Você quer saber não, quer? Eu gosto de você, é por isso!!!

Sirius arregalou os olhos levemente olhando para Mile sem saber o que fazer.

_Oi!!!! Tudo bem com todos?_

_Eu já sei qual vai ser a maior reclamação desse capitulo: O CAPITULO FOI PEQUENO! rs Eu sei que pelo tempo que faz que eu não posto que deveria ter feito um big capitulo, mas não tive tempo!!! Estou hiper ocupada com simulados ;( Tristeza... A única hora que me consola é quando entro na net e vejo os reviews que deixam para mim!!! Então,continuem me dando esse consolo, tá? Muito obrigada a quem deixou reviews durante todos os capítulos, quem elogiou os personagens e a maneira como estou conduzindo a história, eu tento fazer o melhor possível _

_B-jos_

_Bianca Potter _


	14. Reunião em Hosgmeade

**Capitulo 14 - Reunião em Hogsmeade **

Camile tornou a se deitar chorando mais que antes. Sirius, ainda sem saber o que dizer, se aproximou da cama, ele esperava de tudo menos que a menina fosse admitir que gostava dele, aliais, Sirius nunca achou que ela realmente gostasse dele, dizia isso apenas para provoca-la.

- Por favor, Mile, não chore - o rapaz pediu ajoelhando-se do lado da cama e passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. - Como você queria que eu adivinhasse que o que eu fazia ou falava te faz sofrer?

- Eu não queria que você percebesse - Mile levantou a cabeça e o fitou demoradamente. - Eu não queria gostar de você. "Camile, ele não presta!", repeti mais de mil vezes, mas... Não consegui evitar!

Sirius a fitou demoradamente, deu um suspiro e levantou-se.

- Pela primeira vez na minha vida não sei o que fazer - falou um pouco nervoso passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Eu realmente não sei o que dizer... Nunca nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça a hipótese de que você gostasse de mim, você sempre pareceu me odiar! Eu estou confuso com tudo isso.

- Deixar você confuso já é um começo - Mile tentou parecer um pouco mais animada, mas não conseguiu. - Eu sei que você não é de ficar com uma garota só. Não é porque eu disse o que sinto que isso iria mudar.

Sirius olhou para Mile um pouco contrariado, mas não disse nada porque sabia que em parte ela tinha razão, nem ele sabia se conseguiria manter uma relação mais séria, talvez por gostar de se sentir livre ou por não gostar de ficar seguindo regras.

- Eu não quero te pressionar - Mile continuou fazendo com que Sirius voltasse sua atenção para ela. - Eu disse isso apenas pra que você preste mais atenção no que acontece ao seu redor e tente não fazer coisas que possam me magoar.

- Mas, Mile...

- Por favor, Sirius, é só isso que eu peço - Mile disse, tristemente. Sirius, acostumado com as explosões de Mile, não pode deixar de sentir um certo baque ao vê-la tão triste, e ainda mais por sua causa! Mas apenas assentiu, e saiu do quarto.

- Vou falar com o Tiago - Sirius disse a Remo se dirigindo rapidamente para a saída do Salão Comunal. O rapaz foi atrás do amigo perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Não estou gostando disso - Natalie disse, preocupada. - Acho que não foi o melhor mandar o Sirius ir atrás dela.

- Pois eu acho que foi bom sim! - Lílian disse, decidida. - Camile fala, fala, fala, mas na hora que precisa fazer uma coisa não faz! Ela está fugindo te ter uma conversa séria com Sirius há tempos!

- Mas, Lily, Mile parece ser a mais forte de nós, mas ela é mais frágil! - Naty exclamou, exasperada.

- Eu aprendi com a própria Camile que não adianta fugir do que sentimos - Lílian falou, séria.

Enquanto isso Sirius rumava para a Ala Hospitalar. Remo ia atrás tentando saber o que havia acontecido, mas Sirius ia tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ouvia o que Remo falava. Entraram na Ala Hospitalar e quase foram expulsos por Madame Pomfrey, mas Tiago pediu para que os deixassem ficar.

- Tinham que entrar assim? - Tiago perguntou, aborrecido. - Vocês sabem como Madame Pomfrey é...

- Como você tá? - Sirius perguntou sem dar atenção ao comentário de Tiago.

- Com vontade de partir o Malfoy em dois - Tiago disse, irritado.

- O que a Lílian falou entrou um ouvido e saiu pelo outro, não é? - Remo disse, contrariado.

- Ah, ela que me desculpe, mas eu não vou ficar quieto! - Tiago retrucou amarrando a cara. - Hey, Almofadinhas, o que foi?

- Eu tive uma conversa meio estranha com a Camile - Sirius disse, pensativo.

- Brigaram de novo? - Tiago perguntou, entediado.

- Acho que teria sido melhor se tivemos brigado... - Sirius deu um triste sorriso. - Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora! O que vamos fazer com o Malfoy? - perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Oh Deus! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? - Remo exclamou, desolado. Sirius e Tiago começaram a rir, e logo engataram uma animada conversa de como se vingar de Lúcio, Sirius até sugeriu que o trancassem no salgueiro junto com Remo, mas o rapaz, indignado lembrou ao amigo da sua quase expulsão por ter feito isso com Snape.

Enquanto conversavam Pedro apareceu com as vestes imundas e cheias de migalhas.

- Metido na cozinha de novo? - Sirius perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, Sirius, não posso controlar o meu estômago - Pedro resmungou tirando um sapo de chocolate do bolso. - Vai ter uma visita a Hogsmeade... Nós vamos?

- Claro que nós vamos! - Tiago exclamou, animado. - Fora de Hogwarts vai ficar mais fácil pegar o Malfoy desprevenido!

Logo os marotos estavam entretidos em uma nova conversa imaginando as piores torturaras para Malfoy, mas nenhuma dela parecia ser o suficiente para o que ele fizera com Tiago.

- Tive uma idéia! - Tiago iria dizer o que pensara, mas Lílian entrou na Ala Hospitalar. Os rapazes se entreolharam um pouco nervosos.

- Madame Pomfrey disse quando você vai poder sair daqui? - Sirius perguntou em um tom casual.

- Depois de amanhã - Tiago respondeu dando os ombros. - Por mim sairia agora.

- Pois amanhã cedo nós voltamos - Remo disse praticamente arrastando Sirius e Pedro para que Lílian ficasse a sós com Tiago.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? - ela perguntou, crispando os olhos, desconfiada.

- Estou em condições de aprontar alguma coisa trancado aqui? - Tiago retorquiu, aborrecido.

- Pode não estar aprontando - Lílian disse, sentando-se e o fitou demoradamente. - Mas está planejando alguma coisa para fazer em Hogsmeade.

"_Puxa, ela não deixa escapar nada!", Tiago pensou, surpreso._

- Ah, Lílian, não tem graça ir a Hogsmeade e não fazer nada... - Tiago disse com um ar de inocente.

- Você não ficar quieto mesmo, não é? - Lílian exclamou, revoltada. - Pois bem, eu não vou desgrudar de você nem um minuto lá no povoado! Quero ver se você vai ter coragem de _me _colocar alguma confusão! - acrescentou já esperando que ele retrucasse, mas Tiago simplesmente sorriu.

- Isso por acaso seria um jeito me convidar para ir a Hogsmeade? - perguntou no melhor tom maroto.

- Entenda o que quiser... - Lílian murmurou, corando. Tiago deu uma gargalhada tão alta que até Madame Pomfrey apareceu para ver o que acontecia, depois voltou para sua sala resmungando alguma coisa sobre os jovens serem escandalosos.

- Tudo bem, Lily, vamos a Hogsmeade! - o rapaz disse com um lindo sorriso.

Os dias passaram voando e logo o dia da visita a Hogsmeade chegou.

Lílian estava apreensiva, pois os marotos andavam sempre aos cochichos, sinal de que estavam aprontando. E sempre quando perguntava a Tiago sobre o que conversavam o rapaz desconversava e nada dizia. Por isso na manhã da visita ao povoado Lílian cumpriu sua promessa e logo cedo começou sua jornada para "vigiar" Tiago.

- Bom dia - ela cumprimentou sentando-se ao lado dele para tomar café. Tiago, por sua vez, levou um tremendo susto ao vê-la ao seu lado.

- Bom... Dia - disse ainda surpreso. - Você tá bem, Lily? - perguntou, preocupado colocando a mão na testa dela.

- Melhor impossível. Por que? - Lílian retrucou começando a se servir.

- É que você nunca tomou café comigo antes, não por livre e espontânea vontade - Tiago disse, sincero e como resposta levou um pontapé da garota. - Ai! Você está herdando as características violentas da Mile! - exclamou irritado massageando o pé.

- É bom você ir se acostumando que eu vou continuar te vigiando até eu ter certeza de que você desistiu da idéia ridícula de se vingar do Malfoy! - Lílian disse ignorando o comentário de Tiago.

- Então vai me seguir pelo resto da vida - Tiago disse em um tom de brincadeira, mas Lílian amarrou a cara. - Vamos, minha flor, não faça essa cara - Tiago passou a mão levemente pelo rosto dela e voltou a tomar seu café. Lílian sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Poderiam se passar mil anos e Tiago continuaria a ser o mesmo menino de sempre.

Logo os outros marotos apareceram junto com Camile e Natalie e a festa na mesa da Grifinória foi grande naquele café da manhã. Lílian não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto antes. Claro que Lílian não pode deixar de notar que Mile às vezes ficava meio distante das brincadeiras, a amiga não andava muito bem desde aquela conversa com Sirius, ela até conseguia fingir animação, mas muitas vezes Lílian percebia o quanto sua amiga estava triste.

Uma hora depois todos estavam em Hogsmeade. A primeira coisa que Sirius e Tiago fizeram foi ir a Zonko's comprar, segundo eles, material indispensável para o dia a dia no castelo. Também foram a Dedosdemel reabastecer o "suprimento" de doces. Lílian, Mile e Naty não deixaram por menos e passaram mais de meia hora escolhendo roupas, o que logicamente aborreceu muito os garotos. Depois do "tour" pela cidade foram até o Três Vassouras tomar uma bela caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

O bar estava totalmente lotado, mas os marotos por terem um certo prestígio não tiveram trabalho para conseguir uma mesa.

- Essa é parte boa de ser popular! - Sirius exclamou, largando-se na cadeira.

- Popular ou metido? - Mile retrucou revirando os olhos.

- Um pouco de cada coisa, Mile - Natalie disse, sorrindo.

Lílian notou que Tiago não parava de olhar para os lados como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa e logo se levantou.

- Vou comprar umas coisas que eu esqueci - disse já se afastando.

- Pode esperar, Sr. Tiago Potter - Lílian exclamou, irritada, segurando-o. - Eu vou junto!

- Ah, Líly, não preciso de uma guarda-costas - Tiago disse no mesmo tom , saindo do bar.

- Você não vai só comprar umas coisas? - Lílian perguntou em um tom debochado. - Então não há problema nenhum eu ir junto... - Tiago não disse nada, apenas continuou andando um pouco irritado. - O que você quer comprar mesmo? Tiago? - ela ainda o chamou mais três vezes, mas Tiago fingiu não ter ouvido. Irritada, Lílian parou de andar, juntou um pouco de neve e acertou em cheio na cabeça do rapaz.

- Ficou doida? - Tiago exclamou massageando o lugar onde ela acertara.

- Ah, você voltou a notar a minha presença? - Lílian perguntou imitando o tom maroto que ele costumava usar. Ela começou a juntar mais neve.

- Não faz isso, Lílian, senão eu vou reagir - Tiago disse, ameaçador.

- Estou morrendo de medo, Potter! - Lílian jogou outra bola de neve, mas Tiago conseguiu se esquivar.

- Agora você vai ver, Evans! - Tiago disse andando em direção a ela. Lílian gritou e saiu correndo, Tiago foi atrás.

Os dois corriam como em uma brincadeira de criança. Lílian rindo olhava para trás e gritava para Tiago que ele era muito lento, mas o rapaz mostrou o motivo porque era apanhador da Grifinória e em uma manobra ágil a segurou.

- Certo! Você é o melhor! Acabou me pegando - Lílian disse, rindo, tentando se soltar. - Agora quer fazer o favor de me largar?

- Não! - Tiago disse, irritado.

- Você está me machucando, Tiago! - ela disse em um tom choroso. O rapaz por não querer machuca-la a soltou rápido, e Lílian pega desprevenida caiu, mas como o segurava pelas vestes acabou o levando junto para o chão. - Ai... Dessa vez doeu de verdade - a jovem disse rindo. Tiago, porém, não a ouvia. Ele a fitava de um modo terno, como há tempos não fazia. Lílian sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem e teve certeza de que não pelo vento gelado que corria. O rapaz inclinou-se e iria beija-la, mas parou no meio do caminho. - O que foi? - Lílian perguntou, confusa.

- Malfoy... - Tiago disse levantando e ajudando-a a levantar. - Para onde será que ele vai? - perguntou observando o rapaz entrar em um bar escondido no final da rua.

- Hey! Você não vai! - Lílian exclamou, segurando a mão de Tiago com força.

- Só olhar... Não vai fazer mal nenhum - ele disse a puxando.

Lílian ainda tentou persuadi-lo de todas as formas, mas não teve jeito. Conseguiram entrar no bar, e Lílian estremeceu de medo. O lugar era imundo, cheio de bruxos e bruxas que não pareciam ser bem intencionados, sem falar no cheio de ovo podre que parecia inundar o lugar. Tiago percebendo que Lílian tremia segurou a mão dela com mais força tentando passar-lhe um pouco de confiança.

Conseguiram passar pela "recepção" do bar sem problemas, os bruxos estavam entretidos em suas bebidas ou fazendo negócios sujos e nem perceberam o jovem casal. Foram para a parte de trás do lugar e novamente viram Malfoy. Sem hesitar Tiago o seguiu e logo perceberam que ele não estava sozinho; Snape e o resto da gangue da Sonserina também estavam lá. Contudo havia uma outra pessoa que nem Tiago e muito menos Lílian esperavam encontrar.

- Desculpe por nossa demora mestre, mas... - Lúcio começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo homem.

- Cale-se, seu inultil! - a voz dele era severa e suas palavras pareceram mais um sibilo de cobra. - Sabem que não gosto que falem antes de mim.

- Desculpe, mestre Voldemort...

- Voldemort! - Tiago sussurrou, incrédulo.


	15. Tiago e Lílian

Capítulo 15 - Lílian e Tiago

- Não pode ser... - Lílian sussurrou, nervosa. - O que ele está fazendo aqui? - ela continuaria a falar, mas Tiago colocou a mão sobre a boca dela, impedindo-a, pois os seguidores de Voldemort pareciam ter percebido alguma coisa.

- E então? Conseguiram encontrar pistas da profetisa? - Voldemort perguntou em um tom frio.

- Nós não estamos podendo procurar muito, milorde - Lúcio murmurou, fitando o chão. - Dumbledore está desconfiado, não teríamos conseguido vir até aqui se não tivesse uma visita a Hogsmeade...

- Para quê vocês estão aprendendo a sublime arte das trevas? - Voldemort falou e seus seguidores recuaram como se tivessem sido chicoteados. - Eu não quero desculpas. Da próxima vez, tenham certeza de que não serão perdoados! - ele jogou a capa sobre o rosto e saiu.

Os comensais ainda ficaram algum tempo, mas conversavam entre cochichos e nem Lílian nem Tiago conseguiram ouvir nada. Quando eles finalmente foram embora Tiago e Lílian saíram de seu esconderijo.

- O que será que Voldemort está fazendo aqui? - Tiago perguntou, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. - E Dumbledore não sabe! Eu não consegui ver os rostos deles. Quem mais está traindo a confiança da escola?

- Não estão traindo só a escola... - Lílian disse, lentamente. Tiago estranhou o tom dela, se aproximou, segurou as mãos dela e se surpreendeu ao ver como ela tremia.

- Não fique assim! - o rapaz disse, carinhoso. - Não precisa ter medo.

- Então vamos sair daqui! - Lílian pediu, suplicante.

- Eu quero dar uma olhada naquela sala antes - Tiago disse, puxando-a para dentro da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Lílian implorou para que fossem embora antes que alguém aparecesse, mas Tiago era teimoso e nem ouvia o que ela dizia. Ele andava de um lado para o outro da sala procurando alguma coisa que possivelmente nem ele sabia o que era.

Lílian deu uma boa olhada na sala enquanto Tiago zanzava de um lado para o outro. Aquele cômodo não era muito grande, tinha poucos móveis sendo que alguns estavam quebrados. Lílian iria recomeçar a pedir para irem embora quando ouviu passos no corredor.

- Tiago! Tem alguém vindo! - exclamou, desesperada.

- Temos que nos esconder! - Tiago retrucou, mas simplesmente não havia esconderijo para eles. - Droga! Se eu ao menos estivesse com a minha capa! - Lílian não sabia sobre o que ele falava, e aquilo era o de menos naquela hora, os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Desesperada Lílian só conseguiu pensar em uma saída; puxou Tiago para perto de si e o beijou. O rapaz, por sua vez, não entendeu nada, mas acabou esquecendo completamente que deveriam se esconder e correspondeu o beijo com ardor.

Só se separaram quando ouviram a porta ser aberta de sopetão. Mais que rápido Lílian se afastou de Tiago e olhou para a pessoa que entrara. Era uma senhora de boa aparência, olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros.- O que estão fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, desconfiada.- É que... Eu e meu namorado queríamos ficar um pouco sozinhos - Lílian disse tentando parecer convincente. - Então entramos pelos fundos e essa sala estava vazia...- Jovens... - a senhora sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Sei bem como é isso, minha querida, mas não deveriam ter entrado neste bar, não é freqüentado por pessoas muito boas, ainda agora mesmo esta sala serviu como ponto de encontro de pessoas bem desagradáveis.- Se aqui não é um lugar para boas pessoas o que a senhora faz aqui? - Lílian perguntou, curiosa.- Obrigada pelo elogio, querida - a senhora sorriu, mas logo sua expressão ficou triste. - Eu sou casada com o dono deste bar, não tive escolha, mas parece que você já se decidiu e pelo pouco que vejo escolheu muito bem - acrescentou sorrindo novamente. Os olhares de Lílian e Tiago se cruzaram e ela logo desviou com a face mais corada que nunca. - É melhor vocês saírem daqui antes que meu marido os veja.  
A mulher os acompanhou até a saída dos fundos e se despediu dizendo que gostaria de reencontra-los outra vez com mais calma.

- Pobre senhora... Ela tem um olhar muito triste - Lílian comentou enquanto voltavam para o Três Vassouras.

- Quando foi que começamos a namorar? - Tiago perguntou em um tom maroto. Lílian esperava que ele fosse fazer algum comentário, mas mesmo assim ficou escarlate com a pergunta.

- Você sabe que eu inventei isso apenas para nos salvar - Lílian disse fitando o chão. - Nós tivemos sorte de ter sido aquela senhora, outra pessoa não teria acreditado! Não quero nem pensar! Nós estaríamos perdidos e seria tudo por sua culpa de brincar de detetive! - acrescentou irritada .

- Não foge do assunto, Lílian - Tiago disse, sério. - Eu sei que você tinha uma visão totalmente distorcida de mim...

- Lógico! Ficando com uma menina todo dia! Que visão você queria que eu tivesse?

- Assim como eu estava com uma visão péssima de você - ele continuou fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário dela. - E não venha me dizer que não era egoísta, nem fria, você sabe que era! Eu me afastei de você disposto a te esquecer, mas o tempo que ficamos separados só me fez perceber o quanto eu gosto de você e sentia sua falta.

Lílian abriu a boca para responder, mas sua voz simplesmente resolveu falhar. Na verdade ela não conseguia nem pensar em uma resposta. Apesar de tudo, de estarem se dando um pouco melhor, Lílian achava que ele ainda estivesse recentido com ela.

- Eu não sei como eu fui me apaixonar por você - Tiago continuou olhando-a nos olhos. - Você só me dava patadas, mas eu sempre gostei de desafios e achei que talvez um dia você gostasse um pouco de mim.

- Ah, Tiago... - Lílian nem se importou com que ele iria pensar, queria apenas sentir-se protegida nos braços dele, então o abraçou. - Me desculpe, por favor, eu fui muito tola, sempre achei que estava certa e precisei sentir o que você sentia pra ver o quanto você sofreu.

Tiago sorriu, se afastou um pouco e a beijou com delicadeza. Lílian sentia-se como em um sonho, relutara tanto, mas não conseguiu lutar contra o próprio coração.

- Então, será que podemos considerar o namoro oficial? - Tiago perguntou com um lindo sorriso.

- Será que nós daríamos certo juntos? - Lílian perguntou um pouco preocupada. - Nós somos tão diferentes.

- Qual seria a graça se nós fossemos iguais? - Tiago exclamou, aborrecido. - Nós vamos nos conhecer melhor, você vai descobrir defeitos em mim assim como eu vou descobrir defeitos em você, mas também há qualidades e nós temos que completar um ao outro e não ser iguais!

- Você tem razão - Lílian disse abaixando a cabeça, mas Tiago segurou o rosto dela e a fez olhar para ele. - Vamos tentar - ela disse, sorrindo. Tiago também sorriu, e abraçou rodando-a. Lílian ora ria, ora gritava, pedindo que ele a colocasse no chão.

- Imagine a cara dos outros quando souberem que nos acertamos! - Tiago exclamou, rindo, imaginando a cara dos amigos. - Vai ser ilário...


	16. Remo e Natalie

**Capitulo 16 - Remo e Natalie**

- FINALMENTE! - Mile gritou dando pulinhos de um lado para o outro. - EU SABIA QUE UM DIA VOCÊ IA ADMITIR, LILY, ESTAVA ESCRITO NA SUA TESTA!

- Menos, Mile - Lílian murmurou, corando. A aquela altura todo Três Vassouras já sabia do namoro de Lílian e Tiago pelos gritos de Mile. Tiago, por sua vez, ria com gosto enquanto Remo, Sirius e Pedro davam seus parabéns ao amigo.

- Quando você me falou no 4° ano que ia namorar a Evans eu duvidei - Sirius disse enquanto Madame Rosmerta trazia uma nova rodada de cerveja amanteigada.

- Almofadinhas, você já deveria saber que quando eu quero alguma coisa eu consigo - Tiago disse em um tom maroto e como resposta levou vários "soquinhos" de Lílian.

- Eu não sou uma "coisa"! - ela disse, irritada. - Além disso, você não me conseguiu! Então vê se não começa a se gabar, Pontas - acrescentou sarcástica. Todos na mesa riram inclusive o próprio Tiago.

- Se o Tiago não se gabasse não seria o Tiago Potter - Natalie falou e nisso Lílian teve que concordar. Haviam duas coisas que ela sabia que jamais conseguiria mudar em Tiago: seu ego e sua mania de desarrumar os cabelos.

Os amigos voltaram a conversar sobre outras coisas. Aproveitando a distração deles Tiago puxou Lílian mais para perto a fim de conversar com ela sem que os outros ouvissem.

- Você acha que nós devemos contar sobre Voldemort? - ele murmurou.

- Agora não... Estão todos tão contentes, não vejo motivos para preocupa-los.

Tiago acabou concordando e resolveu deixar aquela conversa para outra hora. O máximo que poderiam fazer mesmo era ficar de olho em Malfoy já que não tinham provas de que ele andava fazendo "jogo duplo". O rapaz acabou voltando a curtir as brincadeiras do amigo, estava tão feliz que aquela história de comensais pouco importava.

As semanas seguintes foram extremamente corridas para os alunos do sétimo ano. Os N.I.E.M estavam se aproximando e os professores que já não davam nenhuma moleza haviam apertado ainda mais os pobres alunos. Haviam palestras e revisões todos os dias.

Entretanto mesmo com toda a pressão Lílian e Tiago sempre arrumavam um tempo para namorar. Isso era até estranho para Lílian uma vez que ela sempre colocara os estudos em primeiro lugar, ela até que tentava repelir as investidas de Tiago, mas no final ele fazia uma carinha de tristeza e ela acabava cedendo.

Naquela noite Lílian tentava entender o que Tiago explicava sobre Animagos, mas quanto mais ele falava mais complicado parecia ficar.

- Esquece, Tiago! - Lílian exclamou, desanimada. - Eu não consigo entender isso.

- Não é tão difícil - Tiago disse, calmamente.

- Claro que pra você não é! - Lílian resmungou revirando os olhos. - Precisa ter uma paciência de Jô pra entender metade dessas coisas de transfiguração!

- Na verdade acho que uma motivação é melhor - Tiago disse olhando para Remo que ajudava alguns alunos do primeiro ano com os deveres.

- Pobre Remo - Lílian disse com pena. - Ele não merecia isso.

- Apesar de tudo eu acho que ele é feliz, mas há uma coisa que podemos fazer que o deixará melhor ainda - Tiago disse em um tom maroto.

- O quê? - Lílian perguntou, curiosa. Tiago sorriu e olhou para Natalie. - Ah! Isso não faria bem apenas ao Remo, eu garanto - Lílian disse, rindo.

Os dois começaram a pensar em um jeito para que Natalie e Remo se declarassem já que estava claro e evidente que os dois se gostavam, mas além de tímidos Naty e Remo eram daqueles que achavam que se uma coisa tivesse de acontecer aconteceria sem interferência.

- Já sei! - Tiago exclamou, animado. - Vamos aproveitar a lua cheia!

- Como assim? - Lílian perguntou, confusa. Tiago contou seu plano. No começo Lílian achou que era arriscado, e que não fosse dar certo, mas Tiago a convenceu de que não teria outro jeito.

Na manhã seguinte Lílian correu até o salão principal onde Mile e Naty tomavam café. Chegou com uma cara de choro assustando as duas amigas.

- O que houve, Lily? - Natalie perguntou, preocupada. - Você e o Tiago brigaram?

- Se for isso não vai ser nenhuma novidade - Mile resmungou voltando sua atenção para as torradas.

- O Remo... - Lílian tentava falar, mas estava muito nervosa. - Ele ficou fora do controle ontem! Atacou os meninos!

- Como é? - Naty e Mile exclamaram juntas. - Mesmo eles estando como animagos?

- Sim! - Lílian começou a chorar. - Eles se machucaram, Madame Pomfrey já cuidou deles e eles vão ficar bem, mas você sabe como Remo é, ele está se sentindo hiper culpado, não quer falar com ninguém!!!

- Onde ele está? - Natalie perguntou, assustada.

- Perto do lago... Vai lá falar com ele, Naty! Tenho medo que ele faça alguma besteira!

- EU? - Natalie exclamou, nervosa. - Ah, Lily, se ele não quer falar nem com você, a mim que não irá ouvir.

- Por favor... - Lílian pediu, suplicante.

Natalie olhou para a amiga sem saber o que fazer, acabou concordando, falar com ele não poderia fazer tão mal assim. Quando Natalie se afastou Lílian largou-se no lugar dela e começou a tomar café como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Pra quem era uma monitora certinha você está me saindo uma bela namorada de maroto - Mile disse, rindo.

- Ai, não tem graça - Lílian murmurou, irritada. - Detesto mentir.

- Mas é por uma boa causa - Mile gritou ao ouvir a voz de Tiago vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

- Quantas vezes eu já disse pra não fazer isso, Potter? - Mile exclamou entre os dentes enquanto Tiago gargalhava. - Vamos, sai debaixo dessa capa pra eu te bater logo de uma vez!

- Eu vou tomar mais cuidado com você, Lily, anda mentindo muito bem - Tiago disse, brincalhão. - Vamos logo ver se isso vai dar certo - exclamou puxando-a para baixo da capa. Mile ficou sozinha na mesa resmungando alguma coisa que Lílian não conseguiu entender.

Quando chegaram ao jardim Natalie já estava com Remo. Ele não parecia muito disposto a conversar e ela por sua vez não sabia bem o que fazer. Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho Lílian e Tiago se aproximaram para ouvir a conversa.

- Eu já disse que quero ficar sozinho - Remo exclamava visivelmente irritado.

- Vamos, Remo, você não está bem - Natalie ignorou os pedidos dele e sentou-se do seu lado.

- Acredite em mim, você não vai querer ficar na companhia de um lobisomem que agride até os amigos - Remo disse, amargurado.

- Não decida por mim, está bem? - Natalie retrucou, séria. - Você nem parece o Remo que eu conheço! Nunca foi de se lamentar!

- Eu nunca me senti tão mal antes - Remo murmurou olhando para o lago com um olhar perdido. - Eu sou um monstro, Natalie.

- Não! - Naty exclamou segurando as mãos dele fazendo com ele a fitasse. - Você não é um monstro! É a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheci! Não é a sua transformação que muda isso. Uma vez eu ouvi uma história de que em algumas das mais horríveis das criaturas é onde se escondem os mais belos sentimentos. Quem sabe um dia não encontram uma cura ou uma forma de fazer com que você se controle quando se transformar e os seus bons sentimentos serão revelados mesmo que você esteja com o corpo de um lobisomem.

- É um discurso bonito, mas que talvez nunca se torne realidade - Remo disse, tristemente.

- Não perca as esperanças, Remo - Natalie passou a mão levemente pelo rosto do rapaz. - Eu vou ficar sempre do seu lado te apoiando. E não fique tão mal, Tiago e os outros já estão bem, foi só um susto.

- Assim espero - Remo deu um triste sorriso. - O que aconteceu com as suas mãos? - perguntou notando que as mãos dela estavam machucadas.

- Ah... Limpar as mesas do salão principal sem magia não é muito fácil - Natalie disse, sorrindo.

- Sua detenção foi isso? - Remo exclamou, incrédulo. - E foi pro minha causa.

- O idiota do Malfoy sempre falou demais e merecia uma lição - Natalie disse, aborrecida. - E a convivência com a Mile faz com que nós fiquemos mais "nervosinhas" - acrescentou rindo. Remo balançou a cabeça também rindo. Os dois só então perceberam o quanto estavam próximos e em um impulso se aproximaram ainda mais fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem levemente, um beijo que logo ficou mais profundo.

Lílian iria gritar de felicidade, mas Tiago colocou a mão sobre a boca dela, impedindo-a.

- Não grita, senão eles vão nos descobrir! - ele murmurou, aborrecido. - Eu estou me preparando para morrer quando o Remo descobrir que mentimos.

- Ah isso é - Lílian riu baixinho. - Ele vai querer matar vocês por terem fingidos que haviam sido atacados por ele.

- Eu sei que isso não é coisa pra se brincar, mas não tinha outro jeito - Tiago deu os ombros.

- Ele precisava ver que a Natalie o aceita do jeito que ele é - Lílian disse, feliz.

- Agora nós temos uma outra missão - Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Qual? - Lílian perguntou, preocupada.

- Fazer o Sirius e a Mile se entenderem também! - Tiago exclamou, animado.

- Ah, isso é uma missão impossível! - Lílian disse balançando a cabeça.

- Nada é impossível para Tiago Potter! - o rapaz disse, confiante.

- Pois vai ter que ser um plano muito bem elaborado porque só uma conversa não vai adiantar - Lílian disse não levando muito a sério aquela conversa do namorado.

- Ah, você está duvidando, não é? - Tiago perguntou, sorrindo.

- Estou, mas te conhecendo Tiago sei que você é capaz de fazer de tudo mesmo.

- Você vai ver! Vou fazer aqueles dois se acertarem ou não me chamo Tiago Potter!


	17. Sirius e Mile

_Oi!!! Bom, ultimo capitulo. Ahhhhh, eu não acredito! O que eu vou fazer agora? Eu já estava tão acostumada em escrever essa fic!!! Vou chorar... Acho que por isso eu enrolei tanto pra terminar de escreve, eu queria curtir até a ultima fala. O capitulo não ficou muito grande, mas espero que gostem, eu tive que cortar umas coisas que estavam sem nexo e iriam só atrasar a fic mesmo, acho que tamanho não é documento, né? Espero que curtam o final. Obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou, deixou reviews, mandou e-mail. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!!! _

_Beijos_

_Bianca Potter_

**Capitulo 17 - Sirius e Mile**

- Não vai dar certo - Lílian disse, cansada.

- Claro que vai! - Tiago retrucou, aborrecido.

- Eu conheço a Mile, Tiago - Lílian fez um gesto de impaciência. - Ela vai achar que foi armação do Sirius e as coisas vão ficar piores!

- Por que _sua amiga_ tem que ser tão complicada? - Tiago resmungou amarrando a cara. Lílian sorriu dando os ombros e deitou no colo do namorado que por sua vez ficou fazendo um carinho em suas mechas ruivas. - Eu nunca, nem em meus melhores sonhos, imaginei que um dia nós fossemos ficar tão bem.

- Muito menos eu - Lílian riu um pouco. - Na verdade nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça que um dia eu namoraria o _convencido _Potter - acrescentou um pouco irônica. Tiago abriu a boca, indignado. - Ah, Tiago, você é convencido, não pode negar isso!

- Oras, o que eu posso fazer se eu sou bom em tudo? - Tiago perguntou com um sorriso. Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Desisto - disse desolada. Ele se inclinou um pouco e iria beija-la, mas Sirius e Mile desceram as escadas fazendo o maior alvoroço do mundo, brigando como sempre. - Outra coisa de que eu desisto - Lílian disse observando os dois brigarem.

- Tá na cara que esses dois se gostam! Por que ficam fazendo tudo isso? - Tiago disse após dar um suspiro de desgosto.

- É culpa do _seu amigo_! - Lílian resmungou, irritada.

- Esse cabeça dura do Almofadinhas tem que ver que a Mile realmente sofre por causa dele - Tiago disse, pensativo. - Vem, vamos procurar o Remo e a Natalie - exclamou levantando e puxando Lílian que foi reclamando que não adiantaria fazer nada.

Saíram do salão comunal e logo rodaram o castelo todo a procura de Remo e Natalie, os encontraram namorando nos jardim.

- Ah, Remo, seu esperto - Tiago disse em um tom maroto assustando o pobre casal que se separou assustados.

- Isso é jeito de aparecer, Pontas? - Remo perguntou, irritado. Tiago riu com gosto largando-se na grama.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Naty perguntou notando que Lílian parecia estar aborrecida.

- Nada demais - Lílian sentou-se ao lado do namorado. - Apenas Tiago que continua com aquela idéia maluca de juntar o Sirius e a Mile.

- Tiago, olha lá o que você vai aprontar - Remo disse, ponderado. - Eu ainda não perdoei o que vocês fizeram e do jeito que Sirius é estourado é capaz te de estuporar no meio da escola toda se souber que você armou alguma coisa.

- A sala Precisa! - Tiago exclamou confirmando a Remo o que ele suspeita; que o amigo não ouvia uma palavra do que ele dizia.

- Sala o quê? - Lílian perguntou, confusa.

- O Sirius não sabe daquela sala, eu a descobri outro dia e acabei deixando pra lá já que sabemos de outras passagens - Tiago disse, animado. - Mas acho que tenho um plano que pode dar certo e vocês vão me ajudar!

- Deus, por que eu acho que isso não vai acabar bem? - Lílian exclamou balançando a cabeça enquanto Tiago lhe falava o poderiam fazer.

Demoram um pouco para acertar tudo. No final das contas Tiago queria apenas que Mile e Sirius conversassem um pouco, ele sabia que o amigo gostava de Mile só não queria admitir porque era orgulhoso demais. Já começava a anoitecer quando voltaram para o castelo. Lílian e Naty foram procurar Mile enquanto Tiago e Remo foram atrás de Sirius.

- Até que fim! - Lílian exclamou quando encontrou a amiga.. Ela estava sozinha, a cabeça baixa, em uma das mesas de estudo do salão comunal.

- O que foi? - Mile perguntou sem levantar a cabeça, a voz fraca de quem havia chorado muito. Lílian e Natalie se entreolharam preocupadas.

- Melhor não fazer nada - Naty murmurou, mas Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos tentar - murmurou em resposta. - Mile, nós queremos te mostrar uma coisa.

- O quê? - Mile perguntou um pouco curiosa levantando e olhando para amiga. Lílian apenas a puxou dizendo que ela iria gostar.

Levaram Mile tentando faze-la sorrir, contando coisas que pudessem anima-la. Era difícil saber se estava dando certo ou não pois Mile sabia fingir muito bem e tristeza que estava explicita até a pouco agora parecia ter desaparecido.

- É aqui - Lily disse, parando.

- Você tá curtindo com a minha cara, não tá? - Mile perguntou, aborrecida. - Queriam me mostrar uma porta?

- Claro que não, Mile - Lílian disse, sorrindo. - Pense em um lugar bem bonito, está bem? - acrescentou enquanto Naty abria a porta. Camile iria perguntar para que, mas não teve tempo pois Lílian praticamente a empurrou para dentro da sala e mais que rápido trancou a porta.

- Droga, Lílian! - Mile gritou revoltada, e iria brigar mais mas percebeu o quão lindo era o lugar em que havia ido parar. - Como foi que elas fizeram isso? - perguntou maravilhada.

- Não foram elas - Camile praticamente pulou de susto quando ouviu a voz de Sirius.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Black? - ela perguntou em tom frio. - Está estragando o lugar!

- Meus amigos fizeram a mesma brincadeira que suas amigas fizeram com você - Sirius disse desconsiderando comentário dela.

- Que brincadeira? - Mile retorquiu, assustada.

- Eles nos trancaram aqui - Sirius disse com tranqüilidade. - Tiago e Remo me disseram que só vamos sair quando conversamos, sem brigas, como dois adultos e blá blá blá - acrescentou entediado.

- Eu não acredito! - Mile exclamou, desesperada. Voltou-se para a porta e começou a chuta-la.

- Não adianta! - Sirius revirou os olhos. - Desse jeito você só vai se machucar. Uma hora eles cansam e nos tiram daqui - ele a olhou brevemente, e simplesmente girou os calcanhares e foi sentar-se no meio do belo jardim em que estavam.

Camile sentiu um desespero enorme invadi-la. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar. Iria ficar sabe-se lá quanto tempo sozinha com Sirius? Será que Lílian e Natalie não sabiam que aquilo não iria adiantar? Que o problema não era com ela e sim com Sirius? Que ficar trancada com ele seria pior?

"_Se dependesse apenas de mim...", _ela pensou, tristemente olhando para o belo rapaz. Sentiu lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Por que tinha que se apaixonar justamente por Sirius? Justamente pelo rapaz mais complicado de Hogwarts? Para todos, inclusive Sirius, fazia questão de ser forte, mas não era bem assim, e naquele momento sentia-se só, desprotegida.

- Por que? - ela murmurou, ajoelhando-se, chorando muito. Sirius olhou um pouco confuso para trás e se assustou ao ver a garota chorando tanto.

- Camile? O que houve? - perguntou, preocupado se aproximando dela.

- Nada, Sirius, não é nada! - ela exclamou com raiva tentando limpar as lágrimas, mas elas eram tão teimosas quando ela e continuavam a cair. Sirius fez o movimento de que iria toca-la, mas Mile afastou a mão dele bruscamente. - Não me toca!

- Mile, eu quero te ajudar - Sirius disse ajoelhando-se diante dela.

- Então para de ser carinhoso desse jeito comigo! - ela pediu com os olhos cheio de dor. - Me faz te odiar! Me faz te tirar do meu coração!!! - Sirius a olhou com uma expressão de culpa. Não queria faze-la sofrer daquele jeito por sua causa, mas o que poderia fazer?

- Eu não quero que você me odeie - Sirius disse meio que sem pensar. Mile virou o rosto soltando um suspiro de insatisfação.

- O que você quer, então? - ela perguntou, irônica, sem olha-lo. - Que fique correndo atrás de você como aquelas suas amiguinhas pra depois ser jogada fora como se fosse um brinquedo? Não, obrigada! Eu tenho sentimentos se você não sabe, aliais, sentimentos que eu não queria ter! Eu queria te odiar, mas a droga do meu coração resolve acelerar toda vez que eu te vejo!

- Camile... - Sirius murmurou e mesmo sobre os protestos dela passou a mão em seu rosto.

Mile ficou completamente desarmada, não conseguia mover-se nem um pouco. Fechou os olhos apenas sentindo aquele toque delicado, desejando que aquilo jamais acabasse. O que sentiu depois foram os lábios dele tocarem levemente os seus. Mile tentou se soltar, mas seu corpo não parecia obedecer, entreabriu os lábios permitindo que Sirius aprofundasse o beijo. Mas logo que seus movimentos voltaram ela o empurrou.

- Por que fez isso? - Mile perguntou olhando-o com raiva. - Quer brincar comigo?

- Não - Sirius disse, sério. - Eu não queria admitir, mas eu gosto de você, Camile Farmer.

- Se... Se isso é uma brincadeira não tem a menor graça - Mile gaguejou olhando para ele, assustada.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida - ele disse segurando as mãos dela. - Eu sei que eu sou um pouco galinha - Mile fez uma cara de "imagina", mas Sirius continuou - Eu nunca tentei nada com você porque tinha medo de te fazer sofrer, entende? Mas acho que isso te fez sofrer mais, não foi? - perguntou carinhoso passando a mão pelo rosto dela, limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Onde você está querendo chegar? - Mile perguntou com o coração aos pulos.

- Eu quero tentar namorar você sério, sem pular a cerca ou coisas do gênero - Sirius disse em um tom brincalhão.

- Isso é um sonho, só pode, estou dormindo - Mile levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Sirius riu com gosto, mas logo levantou, a segurou bem e deu-lhe outro beijo fazendo com que a pobre (N.A: Pobre nada, muito é sortuda... ¬¬) garota ficasse sem ar. - Ok, você me convenceu não é um sonho... Então eu estou delirando - Sirius riu novamente.

- Não, você não está sonhando nem delirando - o rapaz disse, sorrindo. - Você aceita namorar comigo, Camile?

Mile o olhou bem como se o analisasse, por fim sorriu.

- Aceito - disse sorrindo. - Mas se você sair um dedinho da linha, Sirius Black, vai se ver comigo! Se você aprontar qualquer coisa por menor que seja vai se torna um homem eunuco! - ela continuaria a ameaça-lo, mas Sirius a segurou novamente a "calou" com outro beijo. (N.A: Rapidinho, eunuco é um homem castrado rs Vi isso em Piratas do Caribe).

- Deu certo! - Remo exclamou quando a porta magicamente foi destrancada. Lílian e Natalie começaram a pular de felicidade. - Feitiço útil esse seu, Pontas, a porta destrancou depois que eles se acertaram.

- Está vendo? Eu sou demais - Tiago disse com um sorriso passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Lílian revirou os olhos, desolada.

- Oh, senhor, o que eu fiz pra ter um namorado assim? - perguntou desgostosa.

- Se eu não fosse assim você não gostaria de mim - Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto. - Agora nós temos o casal mais zen e o casal mais estourado de Hogwarts! - acrescentou rindo.

- Muito engraçado, Pontas - Remo disse com sarcasmo. - Temo o mais complicado também!

- Complicado? - Tiago exclamou, indignado. - Por que complicado? Bom, só se for por causa da Lily que é muito complicada mesmo - acrescentou levando um safanão da namorada. Ele riu com gosto enquanto Lílian amarrou a cara.

Mas nisso ela tinha que concordar. Não deveria ter sido tão dura com Tiago durante todo esse tempo. Deveria ter dado a ele uma chance pois assim já estaria feliz há muito tempo já que nunca se sentira tão feliz como se sentia agora. Remo e Naty se afastaram um pouco dizendo que iriam resolver algumas coisas antes do jantar deixando os dois sozinhos. Lílian olhou para Tiago que passava as mãos pela centésima vez.

- Você passa essas suas mãos pelos seus cabelos na tentativa de arruma-los ou por charme? - Lílian perguntou após dar um suspiro de desaprovação.

- As duas coisas - Tiago disse, sorrindo. Lílian revirou os olhos. Tiago sorriu mais ainda e a puxou para perto fitando bem dentro daqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto admirava.. Lílian sentia um certo calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo quando o rapaz fazia isso. - Eu amo você, minha flor.

- Eu também te amo - ela disse, sorrindo, passando a mão pelo rosto dele. - E quero ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida.

**FIM**


End file.
